Tanomoshii no Sugoroku
by Wanderer D
Summary: Domino and Dice are two strange Digimon... and their world is going to get stranger.
1. Tanomoshii no Sugoroku Chapter 1

Author's notes:

I didn't write this story by myself, it wouldn't have come to be without help from Hikari, who Co-authored this story with me. ^_~ Thank's Hi-chan!  
We had a small discussion over who should post this, after all, we BOTH wrote it, and we couldn't very well both post it. I insisted she post it, and  
she reiterated her desire to let me post it... so after a few days of talking, I finally let her have her way and post it myself. :)

Anyway, we both hope you guys like our story. We put a lot of effort into it, and you wouldn't believe how many times we stood up to 5am writting  
and correcting. We'd like to hear what you think about it, and be sure that all the Reviews I get here will get to her. ^_^  
  
And, I'll also post the first 3 chapters one right after the other, since these three are the 'Prologue' to our story. I'll put the rest of the chapters up  
depending on the interest of people. ^_^ THAT MEANS PLEASE R&R!!

Ah, we also don't own Digimon, etc, etc, etc. Domino and Dice are OURS though.

On with the story!  
  
-----  
Tanomoshii Sugoroku 01  
by Kino Hikari (hikari_san@hotmail.com)  
and Wanderer D (wandererd@hotmail.com)  
----- 

I was so close, I could almost taste my victory. I hit the sorceress again, and again, and my magic hit her hard. She doubled over, then struck back, and hit my fellow warrior.  
  
"Oh no! Quistis!"  
  
My hands were aching, but I was not about to give up now, not when I was so close!  
  
"Come on, come on!" I implored as I pulled up my menu list and selected "full-life" from the "magic" window. There was a strange sound, and a handful of feathers enshrouded with pink and purple light surrounded my fallen comrade, and she got back to her feet.  
  
"Yess!!"  
  
I leaned to the right as Ultimecia sent another spell my way...but the little pixilated people on the TV screen did not follow my motion. Stupid of them, I thought, if they would just move instead of standing there like a bunch of stoned dolts, they might not get slammed.  
  
Hi, my name is Devinne. Heh, no, I'm not really fighting any sorceresses...it's just a video game...though I would like to have an adventure like Squall and the others... I think I would be good at fighting sorceresses! I'm fifteen...and I hate being fifteen...you can't drive, you can't see the good movies... It's very frustrating...  
  
Though, surely not as frustrating as this game of Final Fantasy 8 is getting... I've been playing for almost six hours straight now, and I have yet to get through this final boss fight! My butt is going numb!  
  
"Hey--!"  
  
I let out a startled yelp as someone ruffled my hair with their hands.  
  
"Hey, Debbs, let me play for a while! You've been at it for six hours!"  
  
I sighed. That's my brother David...pain-in-the-butt extraordinaire. He's seventeen...so he never turns down an opportunity to rub in my face the fact that he can drive, and he can see all the good movies.   
  
He's a lot taller than me...which, granted, isn't that hard to do, considering I barely clear five feet, and he has kinda jet black hair he likes to hide under a baseball cap. He has blue eyes, like my mom, while mine are green, like my dad's. That just kinda adds to the irony of the whole thing.  
  
You see...David and I have almost nothing in common. He's got black hair...I'm a brunette. He has blue eyes, I have green. He's a total dweeb, and I'm--   
What?? What's that look for??  
  
Okay, okay, personal opinions aside... He always wears the same thing...blue jeans, a white shirt, and these brown shoes...I dunno about you, but I prefer to vary my wardrobe. And it's not just the physical stuff that we differ on... I'm a ball of energy, I just go, go, go. He'd rather just sit at home and play video games or watch TV all day. I'm on the school track team, our best sprinter, and I was on the volleyball team, too. David plays basketball...but only cuz he's tall, that doesn't take any real talent when you're nine feet tall... He reads magazines, I read Shakespeare. He's an uncultured pig, he thinks that "The Taming of the Shrew" is about rodents... He also likes to break stuff. He calls this "tinkering"...I call it destructive tendencies...you should see what he's done to Dad's favorite pocket watch...  
  
"Will you quit calling me 'Debbs', David?" I said, annoyed. I dunno how he got that nickname from "Devinne"...I think he does it just to piss me off... "My name is Devinne...Dev-inne..." I gestured at the game controller. "Besides, I've been stuck on this one Boss fight...let me finish, and then it's all yours..."  
  
He leaned over my shoulder and laughed.   
  
"Heh, you're still stuck there?" he asked in his very condescending way. "Wow, Debbs, I think you're not gonna get past it this time, either...you've used up almost half your life!"  
  
I grit my teeth. "You're gonna lose half your life if you don't shut up so I can concentrate!" I huffed. "I think I'm really close this time! Besides," I said, giving him a mean glare over my shoulder, "I remember how long it took you to beat Ultimecia, so I wouldn't talk..."  
  
He frowned. "It took me half an hour..."  
  
I punched his foot with my free hand and he made a sound of protest.  
  
"You never would have made it that far if you hadn't kept borrowing my strategy guide, so shut up!" I snapped my head up when slow and sad strains of music came from the speakers on the sides of the TV. "'Game over'? Ohhhh man! Not again! You did it again, Davey, you distracted me and I died again!"  
  
He smirked.  
  
"Sorry, Debbs," he said, not sounding sorry at all, "looks like you have fallen prey to Time Compression yet again!"  
  
"Har har," I sneered, "very funny, you're a regular comedian..." I tossed the controller at his feet.  
  
"Hey, watch it, that ain't cheap, you know," he scolded.  
  
I narrowed one eye, then stood up and ambled over to his bed. I flopped down with an over-exaggerated sigh. "Yes, David, I know," I said, "I paid for half of it, you may recall...? We bought it with our combined Christmas and birthday money."   
  
"Yeah, well, if you'd like half a controller, then keep treating it that way," David growled, putting another game into the console.  
  
"Keep talking and I'll give you more than half a knuckle sandwich," I shot back, and flopped backward onto the bed. I scowled and folded my arms over my chest.   
  
"I dunno why Mom sided with you and agreed we could keep it in here..." I grumbled.  
  
Yes, this is a normal day in the life of me...David and I fight all the time. He's a total control freak, that's why he practically begged Mom to let him have the Play Station in his room. I sighed again. I don't even like his room. It's so boring, mine is much more interesting. It's got drab blue walls and kinda beige carpet, and he has only got posters of comic book characters with huge muscles and torn shirts or big-busted animé women.   
  
It gives me the creeps.  
  
"Shaddup," he said as he hunted for a game, and I ignored him as I turned over onto my stomach to toy with the action figures he had lined up on the shelf near his bed.  
  
"What game are you playing, anyhow?" I asked, plucking at the plastic cape around Captain Neutrino or some action hero equally as un-original.  
David looked at me. "Pokémon Stadium," he replied, unhooking the Play Station to hook up his Nintendo 64.  
  
I made a scoffing noise. "Pokémon?" I echoed as he jammed the game cartridge into the top of the Nintendo. "Again?? Is that all you ever play, Davey?" He ignored me. I made a face at the back of his head. "I don't understand why you like that game so much anyway, all it is, is a Nano Pet for your Nintendo. You feed it, you play with it, you train it to kick another pokémon's ass...you might as well take it to the bathroom..." I made a low growling noise in the back of my throat and tugged at my long brown hair. "It's too much like baby-sitting..."  
  
"Yeah, it's kind of like having you for a little sister, Debbs," he said, "except I can get my pokémon to do something useful."  
I chucked an action figure at him. "How's that for useful, huh?"  
  
"Ow!" he yelped, and paused the game while he inspected the projectile I had thrown at him. "Hey, that's my limited edition Croc action figure from the animated Batman series! This is a collector's item!"  
  
"Oh," I said, sliding off the bed onto the floor, "is that what that thing is? I thought it was like a hypothermic Komodo Dragon or something."  
  
He squinted at me. "Listen, Debbs," he said, placing the crocodile man beside his leg as he un-paused the game, "why don't you go have fun with the microwave?"  
  
"Only if I can put your head in it," I said with a syrupy smile. He ignored me, as usual, so I got back up and flopped down onto the bed again, knocking over half a dozen more action figures and making rather a lot of noise in the process. "Oops," I said to nobody in particular. "Sorry there, Spawn..." I picked up the caped crusaders I had scattered all over the floor and glanced at the TV over David's shoulder. "What are you doing now?" I asked. "What the heck kinda pokémon is that, anyhow?" I asked. "That looks like a booger with eyeballs..."  
  
He sighed in disappointment at my obvious lack of knowledge on the subject. "It's called a Muk, Debbs."  
  
"How fitting," I laughed. "This game is so lame, I much prefer kicking evil sorceress ass to baby-sitting a walking Jell-O mold..."   
  
"Hah, any of my pokémon could wipe the floor with Ultimecia!" David bragged, and I lifted one eyebrow.  
  
"Uh huh..." I said flatly, "like that...what was that thing you had once? It looked like a floating bowling ball."  
  
"Maybe it was a piece of slime," David suggested, "like that curry you prepared last week."  
I stuck my tongue out at him.  
  
"Well, at least I can fend for myself," I accused. "You can't even make instant rice! God only knows what would happen to you if you were ever caught out in the wilderness by yourself! You would never be able to forage for yourself..." I puffed out my chest. "Unless, of course, I was there to help you... I was a Girl Scout for six years..."  
  
"I'd be just fine," he insisted. "I have style, whereas you have...mere enthusiasm."  
I snorted a laugh through my nose. "Psh, yeah, you have all the finesse of a carsick llama." I shook my head. "Besides, style won't help you build a fire with no matches..."  
  
"I'd use gasoline."  
  
I jumped, a little startled by his response. "You can't use gasoline!" I cried. "That's cheating!"  
  
"No, that's improvising," he replied without looking at me, and I rolled my eyes.  
  
"You're such a moron, David," I said, "go and tend to your poké-booger..."  
  
"I told you," he said. "Style."  
  
I ignored him.  
  
Sitting on the bed, I watched the shadows from the TV dance across the walls and cast eerie darkness into the corners. I started when thunder rumbled outside the window. Slowly rising to my feet, I approached the window and placed my palms on the cool glass.  
  
"It's raining again," I said, though I wasn't really expecting any response from my brother. "That makes four days straight now, it's like Seattle out there... When is it gonna end?" Lightning struck nearby, and thunder followed almost immediately after. The storm was nearly on top of us. The lights flickered, and I cast David an uneasy glance. "Are you sure it's a good idea to be on the TV while there is a storm? It might...I dunno...blow up..."  
  
As much as I couldn't stand him, I didn't really want chunks of David all over the room when the TV exploded. The lights flickered again.  
  
"Great," David grumbled, seemingly impervious to my concerned remark, "I'm actually doing really well, and now the lights are gonna go out..."  
  
"Maybe you should just shut it off, Davey," I suggested.  
  
"Might as well save it," he said, and pressed a button on the controller.  
  
I looked worriedly out the window again.  
  
"Hurry up, David," I urged, "it's getting vicious out there."  
  
Then, as the game began to save its data onto the cartridge, something went wrong. All the lights went out, and it took me a second to realize just what had happened.  
  
"Davey...?"  
  
"Great," he groused in the darkness. "I was doing so good, too!"  
  
"At least it didn't blow up," I said, and then froze.  
  
Apparently, I'd spoken too soon.  
  
"Erm...Davey?" I pointed to the Nintendo. "Davey, what's...what's it doing?"  
  
The game console was engulfed in a strange pale green light, a misty sort of glow, as though it had been left in the x-ray machine too long.  
  
"I think I read about this once," David said slowly, and I gave him an incredulous look.  
  
"Read about what, about possessed Nintendo systems??" I cried as the TV screen filled with the green mist.   
  
"Actually," he said, "no, I have no idea what's happening..." He looked at me. "But I think it's your fault."  
  
"My fault??" I shouted. "I told you that you shouldn't have bought your Nintendo from Wal-Mart!!"  
  
"But Target was two bucks more!" he protested, and I grabbed the collar of his shirt as the light intensified.  
  
"Next time," I said, getting up in his face, "pay the extra two bucks so you don't get one that needs to have the demons exorcised!!"  
  
The light seemed to explode all around us, and suddenly, I couldn't see. I couldn't feel, it was as though my brain had gone numb.  
  
"Davey, what did you do?? This is all your fault!!" I shouted. "Mom is gonna kill us!!"  
  
"Debbs?!" I heard him shout, and then I didn't hear anything else. Everything went white, and the last thing I remember thinking was how mad I was that I didn't get to beat Ultimecia before I the world ended...  


[End Part 1]


	2. Tanomoshii no Sugoroku Chapter 2

Author's notes:

Last chapter: David and Devinne were playing video games in their home when suddenly, their Nintendo 64(c) started shinning. They were  
enveloped by a white light and we knew no more about them.  
  
Disclamer: We know who owns what. Don't sue.

-----  
Tanomoshii Sugoroku 02  
by Kino Hikari (hikari_san@hotmail.com)  
and Wanderer D (wandererd@hotmail.com)  
----- 

I opened my eyes, and everything was dark.

I hate the dark. I always have hated it, that claustrophobic feeling it gives you when you can't see the walls around you, and you don't quite know where you end and the confining space begins.

It always reminds me of those few, desperate moments when I first opened my  
eyes and found nothing. I knew my eyes were open, somehow, but there was still nothing standing before them. Nothing beyond the warm place I had subconsciously inhabited and enjoyed... 

Until then, that is. 

I struggled against the impossibly hard surface that had been my niche for an eternity, but I now had no desire to remain there. Actually, I wanted nothing more than to get out!

Why? Well, I guess that everything changes, and change itself has always been an important part of my life.

I didn't know that then, though. And I didn't even bother to think about it, all I did was push against that wall.

Push, push, push...

And then... I felt it give.

Just a little, mind you, but it renewed my struggles. It gave me a feeling of hope that there was something beyond that tiny confined space, and, finally, I felt the wall surrender and break. I was free!

As soon as I was certain I could, I jumped through that small hole, enlarging it in the process with my body, and feeling the rough edges scrape against my delicate skin.

But that was the least of my worries.

You see, I didn't know what light was exactly. But the sudden contrast from the eternal darkness I had been stranded in, and the few seconds of intense agony my eyes felt were enough to draw a yelp of pain from me.

The very first thing that escaped my mouth.

Ironic that it would be a cry of pain.

I remember looking around, not knowing--and at the same time understanding--what all these new   
things around me were.

The first image that filled my eyes when I looked up were the green leaves that adorned an oak tree. 

My vision was suddenly blocked by the face of a large red and purple striped creature. I was startled, yet not afraid. Somehow, I knew that this creature would not hurt me. Little did I know at that time that he would be the one to help me take my first tentative steps into this brave new world.

"What have we here?" he said. His voice was gregarious, and I had the feeling he would have many fantastic stories to tell once I was old enough to understand them. 

I tried to respond, but the only sound I was capable of was a soft squeaking sound.

The strange creature looked down at me and smiled. 

"So sorry," he said, "but you won't be much of a conversationalist for a little while. Not to worry, Little One, you'll be able to talk soon enough." He laughed. "And I get the feeling you will talk up a storm, too."  
With that, he turned around and started walking towards the strange,cube-like structures of varying colors that seemed to tower all around us. I followed, hopping along, as my body was really nothing more than a whitish little blob, as he talked out loud.

"You're the first one to be born this year," he casually mentioned. "Primary Village hasn't seen many newborns lately...much less a Yukimipotamon like yourself."

Yukimipotamon?

So, that was what I was, then? The name, or title, didn't hold any real meaning to me. Still, it gave me a sense of belonging. A sense that I was supposed to be there.

"Anyway," the striped creature continued,"I think that that's why you were born with that color. Maybe Yukimipotamon have to take a specific time before hatching to be born the normal tone. You were in that egg a little longer than I remember most are...and even so, you are smaller than most I have seen... No matter, you're here, and that is all that counts."

He regarded me with a fond smile, then started down a small hill. A little confused  
with all his blabbering, I followed him again. It wasn't like I much to do,anyway.

And just as I jumped--or rather bumped since I lacked feet--to the top of the hill, I overlooked what looked like... 

To be honest, I didn't have the slightest idea of what it looked like, but it certainly looked fun.

And it was full of eggs! All colors, all sizes, all laying seemingly at random, in no particular order. It was like chaos, but beautiful chaos. All those different shades, all those different textures! It was like a symphony for the eyes!

The strange creature--I'd yet to hear him mention his name--motioned for me to come closer. I walked up and looked at the egg he was pointing at.

"That, my friend, is another Digimon, like me and you," he said. So not only was I a Yukimipotamon, apparently, I was a digimon, too. The creature continued, "I sense it's  
close to hatching, so your job is to watch over it, and call me when it does."

A little awed at the importance of my current occupation, I could only nod in silent solemnity--er...not that I could have said anything, had I wanted to--nd started my vigil, determined to take my very first job seriously.

With a chuckle, my companion left, promising to return shortly.

Which brings me to my current situation, sitting--or standing, I wouldn't know the difference really, as I have no lower appendages. No appendages at all, come to think of it... Well, whatever I was doing, I was watching that other egg for all I was worth, and I was determined not to let anything happen to it.

But...them it started to move.

Erm...is that normal? 

I was suddenly afraid I had done something wrong, and made the only noise I knew how--

I squeaked for all I was worth.

After a moment of my frantic squealing, the red and purple creature returned, looking a little   
nervous by my cries.

"What's going on, Little One?" he asked, and then smiled at the sight of the egg. "Ahh, you have done a good job, my little friend. Come, let's watch and see who will be joining us, shall we?"

I hopped over next to the red and purple digimon, whom I was still uncertain of name, and watched the egg as it twitched. After a moment, a small black shape was visible through a hairline crack in the shell.

It was hatching!

The black shape pushed its way out of the shell, much as I had, and had a similar reaction to the sudden brightness. I looked at it, and it then blinked back at me with huge blue eyes.

"Well, I'll be a Monkeymon's uncle," the creature exulted, "another Yukimipotamon!"

So it was another one like me...

"You two are a pair of the rarest digimon around, I'd say," he said to me. "Oh, how rude of me...I   
haven't even intorduced myself yet..." He smiled sheepishly, and nodded his head. "I'm Elecmon, I am in charge here at Primary Village. You babies are my job, you see...I watch over all of you and make sure you don't get into too much trouble." He winked at me. "I get the feeling you are going to do just about everything you can to make sure I don't succeed at that, ey?"

I would have laughed...if I could.

"Well, Yukimipotamon," he said as he lifted me from the ground, "meet Yukimipotamon."

He set me down next to the other Yukimipotamon, and then scratched his head as he looked us over.

"You're quite a pair, you two..." Elecmon said. "I've never seen Yukimipotamon with spots before..." He looked at me, then his eyes moved to the other baby with the huge blue eyes. "Nor have I   
seen one that was all black...how peculiar..."

He watched us for a moment as we gazed at one another, unsure of exactly what to think of this other Yukimipotamon...and then we realized that it didn't really involve any thought... We were the same, and that meant we were friends. 

Elecmon turned to tend to the other babies as we two unusual baby digimon bopped about on our lack-of-legs, squeaking at one another and laughing inwardly at how ridiculous we sounded.

I remember thinking that Elecmon must have loved his job very much...

As time passed, the other Yukimipotamon and I became good friends, and we often aided Elecmon in his duties. We helped him watch the other babies, and we managed to keep them out of trouble...even if we didn't follow our own example.

  
"Yukimipotamon!" I heard Elecmon's voice call out. But I didn't move. He couldn't see me, I knew, and I wanted to keep it that way. Something had changed...I wasn't the same anymore, somehow... I felt weird, like I didn't belong anymore, and I just wanted to hide. I never wanted to come out from under that bush!  
I heard the other Yukimipotamon squeaking worriedly to Elecmon, no doubt explaining what had happened. You see, we had been playing together, when this sort of odd light engulfed me. It was all silvery and warm, and it had startled me, so I ran, trying to get away from it. Then, when the light had abated, I opened my eyes and I felt...different. I wasn't sure what had changed, but I knew, without a doubt, that something had. And so, I had sought refuge beneath the bush. It didn't last long, though.

Suddenly, the foliage parted, and Elecmon gazed down at me, relief in his large dark turquoise eyes.

"Ah," he said as he scooped me up, "you gave us quite a scare, Nyaromon..."

"Nyaromon? But I thought I was a--"

I stopped. Had I...spoken?

Elecmon laughed heartily. "You can speak now, Nyaromon, you have digivolved to a new form," he said to me, and carried me over to a nearby pond so I could see my reflection. 

I had done what?

I heard Yukimipotamon squeak something to Elecmon, but I couldn't quite hear what he said.

"That she did," Elecmon replied to Yukimipotamon over his shoulder. "But, don't worry, it will be your turn soon enough."

Elecmon set me down beside the pond and I looked at myself. I was so different now! A pair of triangular ears crowned my head, and my huge green eyes stared back at me from the smooth surface of the water. I even had a tail now! I saw Elecmon's reflection in the water as he leaned down over me.

"Strange," he said softly, and I looked up at him. "The colors," he clarified, reading my perplexed expression. "Nyaromon are usually kinda yellow...but not you... You have spots...very interesting... I shall like to see what happens when you grow up some more, I feel you will have a beautiful coat."

"I'm unique!" I said with a smile, then looked at the Yukimipotamon, who suddenly seemed very small anymore.

"Why don't you grow up, too?" I asked him, and he blinkd at me. "Look!" I said excitedy. "You'll get a tail!"

Elecmon patted me on the head. "Don't worry," he assured me, "your friend will digivolve soon, I'm sure of it." He smiled, and then turned. "Well, come on, Nyaromon," he said, and I followed as he headed away from the pond and toward the shallow river that ran through the village. "Now that you're bigger, you can help me feed the babies. Come one, we're going fishing!"

"Fishing?" I repeated, unsure of how I even knew what that meant. "But...I dunno how to fish!"

"That's no problem," Elecmon said as he dropped to all fours. "I'll be doing the actual fishing, you can just help me drag the fish back to the village."

"Okay!" I said eagerly, and then paused as I thought of something. "Erm, but, Elecmon...?" He turned and looked at me. "What if the fish are bigger than I am?"

He laughed. "I'll be using a net," he assured me, "stop worrying so much. It'll be easy, I promise." Then his eyes moved to the black Yukimipotamon. "But you will have to watch over your little friend there while I'm working on fishing, okay?"

If I'd had hands, I would have given him a crisp salute. But...I didn't, so a simple, "Sir, yes Sir!" sufficed. I turned and looked at Yukimipotamon and smiled. "So...not much of a talker, are you?" I asked, and Yukimipotamon just looked at me. I sighed. Okay, this was getting boring. I gave Yukimipotamon a sidelong glance. "Okay, Little Guy, you need to hurry up and digivolve so I'll have somebody to talk to..." I paused, and then thought of something. "Hey, I know," I said to the little digimon, "let's play a game!"

Yukimipotamon squeaked in approval, and proceeded to bounce in small tight circles.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do," I continued, "I'm gonna close my eyes and count to ten, and you rund and hide, and I will try to find you, okay?" Yukimipotamon nodded. I closed my eyes and slowly began to count, smiling as I heard Yukimipotamon run--er, bounce--off to hide. "...eight, nine, ten!" I said. 

"Ready or not, here I come!" I opened my eyes and looked around--  
--to see Yukimipotamon standing a few feet away from me, a big goofy grin on his face.

I would have slapped my forehead had I had any hands.

"No, no, no, Yukimipotamon," I chided, "you're supposed to hide...like so I can't see you."

This took a second to sink in, and then Yukimipotamon nodded eagerly. I closed my eyes again.

When I reached ten, I called out again, "Ready or not, here I--oy vey..."

This time he had his face buried in a bush...the old "I can't see you, you can't see me" routine. I   
shook my head.

"Perhaps we should try something a little simpler," I said, more to myself than anyone else, and bumped over to Yukimipotamon. I tapped his head with the tip of my tail, and he jumped, then beamed, overjoyed and astounded that I had been able to find him. I flattened my eyes. "Okay, Yukimipotamon, we're gonna try something different this time," I said, and he listened carefully. "How about I hide this time, and you try seeking? How's that?" Yukimipotamon squeaked something I couldn't quite understand (I found I was having more difficulty understanding his squeaking now that I was a Nyaromon...I wondered how Elecmon still managed to understand...?), and I nodded in agreement, even though I had no idea what he had just said. "Okay, just close your eyes," I told him, "and start counting." He squeaked something. I frowned. "Oh, right...I forgot...you don't know how to count yet...do you?" I thought for a moment. "Okay, how about you just wait till you hear me shout 'ready!' and then come find me?" Yukimipotamon squeaked in agreement. "All right then...close your eyes--no peeking!--and listen for my call."

With that, I bounced off to go hide. I tried the bush where Elecmon had found me earlier, then decided that was too easy. So I leapt out of the bush and headed a little farther into the small woodsy area nearby. I circled a tree about three times before deciding there was no possible way I could climb it, and so I headed back to the bush, as it was about the only other place I could think of. I flattened myself against the ground as much as I could, trying to become invisible. 

"Okay!" I called. "I'm ready!!"

I saw Yukimipotamon open one beady black eye, and then start looking around. Then I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to make myself smaller. After a few moments had passed, I started wondering what was taking him so long. After all, it wasn't that difficult of a hiding place... I waited a moment longer, then slowly opened one eye.

There was a strange shadow in front of me. I opened the other eye, and glanced up at what was casting the shadow. My eyes popped open wide and I stumbled backward at what I saw.

"What in the--?" I gasped. "Ack! Elecmon!! Help! A monster!!"

I leapt out of the bush as the strange creature with huge blue eyes stared at me like I was from another planet, seeminlgy startled and amused by my behavoir. It was not much bigger than me, and it was all black, save for a white patch over its right eye.

"Um...boo?" it said, and I let out a shriek and buried my face in the ground.

"Aaaugh! Don't eat me!!" I cried, wishing Elecmon would come and rescue me from thsi strange new creature.

"I guess it's my turn to count now."

I blinked and lifted my head. What had it said?

"Your turn to...?" I echoed, and narrowed one eye. "Who are you?"

It grinned, and I suddenly recognized that mischeivous smirk. It was Yukimipotamon! But...well, he wasn't a Yukimipotamon anymore.

"Heyyy," I said, "so you finally decided to grow up, huh?"

He paused. "Well, it wasn't like I really had a choice," he said, "it just sorta...happened."

"It's more fun, though," I assured him. I looked him over. "Hey, you know, we're like opposites," I said. "You have a white patch over your right eye, and I have a black one over my left. My tail is white with a black tip, yours is balck with a white tip!"

He looked at his tail. "Isn't that normal?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Not acording to Elecmon..." I replied. "He said most Nyaromon are kinda yellow. I like my spots better, anyhow, don't you? Hey, where did Elecmon get to, anyhow? He said he was going fishing, but I don't see him anywhere! Oh, just wait till he sees you, he'll be so delighted!"

The other Nyaromon squinched up his face at the realization I had said all of that in one breath. Then he smiled. "Well, let's go see if we can find him," he said. "Let's go scope out the riverside."

"Okay!"

With that, we bounded down to the riverside to look for our missing guardian. We scanned the whole of the riverbank we could see...but there was no sign of elecmon. The black Nyaromon paused pensively, and I cast him a look.

"Did Elecmon leave us all alone?" I asked softly.

Before the other Nyaromon could answer, there was a distant noise like that of an explosion, and we turned out heads in tandem to see a small red dot flying through the air from one end of the Primary Village town to the other.

The opther Nyaromon looked at me severely. "What the heck was that?"

I shrugged, which was quite a feat, since I didn't really have shoulders.

"I dunno, but it looks like fun," I told him. "Let's go check it out!"

"Race you there!" the black Nyaromon challenged, and he started forward.

"Hey, no fair!" I called, struggling to catch up to his head start. "You have longr legs that I do!"

He stopped. "L-legs?" he asked, looking down. "B-but, we don't have any--"

I shot past him. 

"Hah! I knew that would work!"

"Hey!" I heard him protest, and he started hopping faster.

"Last one there is a boogermon!" I called, and laughed over my shoulder. "Oh, come on," I taunted, "surely you can go faster than--oomph!"

"I left the kids alone, how could I forget the--oof!"

As I tried to get my bearings back, I glanced up to see who I had run into. 

"Elecmon!" the black Nyaromon gasped as we both staggered back to our feet. Er...well, Elecmon to his feet, anyhow...

"Nyaromon...wha...?" he said, clearly a little bewildered.

"There you are, Elecmon," I said, staring up at him. "We thought you ran away!"

Elecmon seemed not to hear me as he gaped at the other Nyaromon.

"What happened?" he asked. "Where is the other Yukimipotamon?" He looked at the new Nyaromon, and smiled knowingly. "You, too?"

The black Nyaromon beamed. "Yeah!" he said, hopping up and down. "Isn't it great?"

"I..."

Elecmon, it seemed, was rather speechless.

I grinned wickedly. "I think I liked him better before he could talk..."

The black Nyaromon gave me a snide look, then smiled and bounced over next to me.

"You were right," he said to me, "this is much better than being little."

"See?" I said proudly. "That;s what I'm talking about..." I turned to Elecmon. "So...where were you, anyhow? I thought you were going fishing?"

Elecmon suddenly looked a trifle sheepish. "Well, you see, I was," he began, "but...something came up in Primary Village and...now we have a lot of work ahead of us..."

"What do you mean by that?" the black Nyaromon asked. "What happened, anyhow? We saw you jumping around the village!"

With a sigh, Elecmon proceeded to explain about the little Digidestined boy named TK who he found snoopong about the village, making the digi-eggs hatch at an alarming rate by rubbing them. Angered, he challenged TK's Patamon to a contest, a sort of survival of the fittest challenge. That was what the "jumping around" had been... Elecmon and Patamon had been having quite the intense battle, so it would seem. After Patamon had been officially declared the winner, Elecmon had seen TK and the little digimon off, happy that the boy had turned out to be friend instead of foe. The only problem was, now Elecmon had several dozen new babies to care for.

"Now we've got to get back to the village and get organized," he said. "There are a lot of new mouths to feed..."

"All righty then!" I said, hopping forward. "Let's go round up some baby digimon!" I puased and looked back at the black Nyaromon, then looked up at Elecmon. "Erm...Elecmon?" I called, and he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Yes?"

I hesitated. "What are we to be called?"

"Called?" he asked, confused.

"I know most digimon go by their digimon names," I said slowly, "but we are both the same." I paused and looked at the black Nyaromon again. "What are we to do?"

"Hmm..." Elecmon thought this over for a second, then regarded me with a serious look. "You know, you're right... Most digimon do go by their birth names, and those names change when we digivolve. That is the natural way of things."

"But, even when we digivolve," I protested, "he and I will both be the same." I frowned. "That would get very confusing..."

The black Nyaromon blinked twice in rapid succession. "She's right, Elecmon," he said. "Can't you think of something?"

Elecmon suddenly looked a little wan. "Well, let's go take care of all the new babies, and then we will sit down and think about this," he suggested quickly. 

We could both tell he was at a loss for a solution.

"I suppose," I said after a moment, then turned to the black Nyaromon. "We should start thinking, though," I told him. "We need to come up with names for ourselves..."

The black Nyaromon looked thoughtful for a moment as we trailed behind Elecmon. Then he looked up, and his blue eyes brightened.

"Elecmon," he beckoned, and Elecmon made a wordless sound of acknowledgement, though he did not stop walking. "Elecmon, what are those things?"

Now Elecmon paused his stride.

"Hmm? What things?"

He pointed with his tail. "Those, up there," he clarified, "dangling from that tree. The things with teh spots."

"Those would be called dice," Elecmon asnwered, giving the black Nyaromon a strange look.   
"Why do you ask?"

"Perhaps I could be called 'Dice' as well?" the little digimon suggested, and Elecmon smiled.

"Very well," he said, "Dice it is."

"I like that!" I said, and grinned, eager to find a title for myself. "Okay, my turn!" I cried.

Elecmon looked back at me.

"Well," he said after a moment, "you could be just Nyaromon."

I pouted. "But, Elecmon," I whined, "we're unique! You said it yourself; we're not like other Nyaromon!"

"Yeah!" Dice said ardently. "We have spots!"

"So, unless I have my own name," I concluded, "what is to distinguish me from any normal Nyaromon?"

Elecmon was a little startled by this. I suppose he hadn't expected us to be so...insightful. After all, we were still mere children, in the life span of digimon. He paused, and glanced around. He spotted something on a nearby boulder, and huried over to it. 

"How about 'Domino'?" he suggested.

"What's that?" I asked, eyeing the little balck-and-white piece of plastic he held in one claw.

"It's actually a game," he explined, "that I challenged TK to. But dominoes have spots, just like dice. See?" He held it up to the light.

I smiled. "A game, huh?" I said. "I like games... Especially games with spots..." I looked over at Dice. "Well, what do you think?" I asked him.

He smiled widely.

"I like that!"

"All right!" I said, and--had I had any--I would have pumped one fist victoriously in the air. "Domino and Dice! What a team!!"

Elecmon just sighed and shook his head at out juvenile enthusiasm.

"Well, Dice, Domino," he called over his shoulder as he headed toward the village again, "come give me a hand with the others. It's time we ate..."

[End Part 2]


	3. Tanomoshii no Sugoroku Chapter 3

Author's notes:

Last Chapter: Domino and Dice, two recently born Digimon are staying in Primary Village, helping Elecmon as they can.

Disclamer: I've said it before and I'll say it again: Man I love being a turt- I mean, Digimon owned by TOEI. All hail TOEI  
and the ORIGINAL version of Digimon without that annoying and corny 'Digimon are the champions' song.

-----  
Tanomoshii Sugoroku 03  
by Kino Hikari (hikari_san@hotmail.com)  
and Wanderer D (wandererd@hotmail.com)  
----- 

Dawn slowly began to brighten the Eastern horizon as we three very tired digimon put the last of the babies back into their cradles and managed to get them to sleep. Elecmon grunted and stepped back, then glanced at us and noticed his two protegés were falling alseep on their feet.

Well...in a matter of speaking, anyway, as Nyaromon have no feet...

Elecmon dropped to all fours then proceeded to curl up, resting his head on his forepaws. "Okay, you two," he said, "I think we're done for now. Try to get some sleep."

"Sleep?" I slurred. "Hah! I laugh in the face of sleep!" I yawned, and my eyelids felt extremely heavy. "I could go on for days..."

Beside me, Dice flopped down and fell instantly to sleep. Just like a man, I thought with a grin. Lazybones. Then I turned to Elecmon.

"Elecmon, can I ask you something?" I said softly.

He yawned and opened one eye to look at me. "Yes, Domino, what is it?"

I looked around us. "Is all of the Digital World like this? I mean...what is the rest of this world like, anyway?" I asked. "Is it all green and lush like Primary Village?"

Elecmon opened his other eye and gazed at me, amused by my curiosity.

"Some parts are," he said, "but most of them are--" He stopped himself, and yawned again. "Listen, you're still too young to worry about all that, Domino... Myabe once you're a little older you can go exploring, but right now, it's time for sleep."

I frowned. "Okay..." I said, and closed my eyes. With a sigh, I managed to eventually fall asleep. I was still curious, but too tired to really pursue my inquisitiveness.

Over the next few weeks there was a frantic rearrengement of the Primary Village. With so many new babies to deal with, Elecmon, Dice, and I were forced to ask for help from other nearby digimon. The other digimon were quite happy to help, and made rounds, feeding and playing with the babies, helping ease off the amount of work on the three of us.

They served another purpose, also. As every new digimon came to town, both Dice and I would stick to them like glue, to learn of the places they had seen and where they lived. Some of them, like Meramon, had encountered the same fabled Digidestined Elecmon had, and, when the famous Leomon graced the village with an offer to help out, he told us about the children's battle with Devimon, feeding our minds with images of glory and action.

When each day came to an end, each of us would tell the other about what we had heard. Dice told me of how the Digidestined had managed to break through Devimon's frightening illusions and freed Leomon from the evil digimon's dark control. I told him how Meramon had been rescued from a black gear and how the children had stopped him from nearly destroying a village of Yokomon. Steadily, our need to see these adventures for ourselves grew, until it was an almost paplable energy that clung to us like an aura. We were growing restless within the confines of Primary Village, and I'm sure Elecmon noticed it, too...

Elecmon and I looked up as Dice jumped behind Leomon, trying both to gain his attention and help him carry the food he held within his massive arms. I quickly learned that Dice had gained a hero in the mighty Beast King digimon, and Leomon was more than glad to turn his "helping out" around the village into "training sessions" that would help him become stronger.

I, on the other hand, while just as enthusiastic, was a little less obvious than my friend, gathering every scrap of information I could into my mind, and even taking control of the situations at times. I discovered I was quite the born leader, and I hated taking orders. I much prefered giving them. Dice and I had never spent so much time apart, and at the same time been so close than we had now. Somehow, the different stimulations from different digimon and different situations, while drawing us each in our own direction, seemed to unite us in a single wish. Our wanderlust was increasing every passing second.

It didn't come as much of a surprise when Dice digivolved again not long after Leomon first showed up. About a week had passed before the little black Nyaromon we had all gotten so used to was again engulfed in that familiar white light, emerging as a new creature altogether. When the light faded, where the In-Training form of a Nyaromon had once been, now stood a Salamon, the Rookie form.

For a moment, we could do nothing but stare. Then, after the initial stupor had worn off, we all rushed forward to congratulate him. I laughed as I watched Dice happily dance around Leomon, praising the larger digimon on how well his training had worked.

I moved forward and smiled. "Wow, Dice, you've got legs now!"

He beamed at me.

"Yeah, it's great!" he exulted, and proceeded to jump around me. He suddenly took a misstep and pitched facefirst into the ground.

I jumped back, a little startled.

"Seems you might want to work a little more strength into those little legs, Dice," leomon said benevolently as he plucked the young Salamon from the ground and placed him back on his feet. I grinned wickedly.

"Yeah, and you might wanna take a crash course in walking on them, too," I laughed.

Dice blinked at me, then said, unabashed, "Let's get going! I wanna see if I can digivolve again today!!"

Leomon smiled, amused by Dice's enthusiasm, and Elecmon gave me a patient smile. "I think you'll have to wait a little longer for that, Dice," he said. "Right now, we should get going, there's still a lot of work to do today."

I bounced around him as he started forward. "So when do i get to digivolve again, Elecmon?" I asked. "I wanna be a Salamon, I want legs! I wanna run!"

He smiled as he picked me up.

"I don't think you will have to wait too long, Domino," he assured me. "Remember, before, there was only a difference of a few hours in your evolutions..."

Several days passed, and, as the second week approached, and I feared I would just die from waiting, I finally digivolved, to the pleasure of everyone, but mainly myself. 

"Why did I take so long to digivolve, Elecmon?" I asked the rabbit-like Digimon, as we watched Leomon say goodbye to Dice. The huge lion digimon had decided that it was time he continued with his travels, and possibly help those Digidestined kids along their way. Dice had been very sad to learn this, and Leomon was a little reluctant as well. It would seem he had grown used to having a student. But it was time to go, and both had excused themselves to talk a little before Leomon left.

Elecmon gave a little piece of food to one of the babies and stopped to consider my question.

"Well, Domino, I think it was because Dice spent so much time training with Leomon. He had enough energy   
and strenght to Digivolve faster."

"You mean it depends on how strong you are?" I asked, startled. I hadn't really thought of that.

Elecmon nodded. "Among other things, yes."

I watched as Elecmon continued feeding the babies, then turned, and noticed that Dice was alone. Apparently, Leomon   
had already left, and Dice looked a little depressed about the whole situation.

I gave Elecmon a big grin. "Then I am gonna train really hard so I can digivolve quickly!" I flashed him a toothy grin, and then my eyes moved back to Dice. I fronwed. "Erm...'scuse me for a second, Elecmon." I walked over to where Dice sat by himself, staring wistfully out at the horizon. "Dice?" I said, sitting down beside him. "Dice, are you okay? What's wrong?"

He looked up at me.

"Oh, it's you, Domino," he said, almost as if it had taken him a moment to recognize me.

I blinked. "Are you okay?" I repeated.

He half-nodded, then let out a sigh.

"It's just that... I wanted to go with him, Domino," he told me softly. "I want to see all those places he and the others have told us so much about."

I frrowned. Truth was, I was thinking the same thing. I longed to see the world they painted with their words, I yearned for the adventures they spoke of...but...but we were only...

"But, Dice, you're just a Salamon," I protested, trying to play the voice of wisdom, "you're not strong enough to go with Leomon, you heard about all the battles he said had been in." I paused a moment, and gave him a look. "Dice, you could get hurt."

Dice sighed again, gazing longingly into the dense forests surrounding Primary Village.

"You know what, Domino?" he asked me. "Right now, I don't care. I don't care about the danger factor, I just feel I'm missing so many things!"

I stared at the ground and sighed. "I know how you feel, Dice," I said, "believe me, I do... I'm bored here... I mean, Elecmon is great, and the babies are fun...but..."

Dice looked at me, and I sighed again.

"But I feel trapped here...like I know there's just this whole big other world out there that's just crying to be discovered and explored..." I concluded slowly.

He nodded, then stood up and reluctantly turned away from the forest. 

"Let's go back and help now," he said.

I didn't get up.

"I don't want to babysit anymore..." I complained, scowling. "We're more than this, Dice. We could be something so much bigger." I looked at him, yearning in my eyes. "I want to be that...I don't want to spend the rest of my life here..."

Dice looked a little contrite. 

"But... shouldn't we help him out?" he asked. He looked at all the Digimon working alongside Elecmon. "Although, he seems to have plenty of help as it is..."

I pouted. "I know we owe him...he raised us to be who we are now..." I sighed. I looked at my paws. "But I am just not satisfied here anymore..." I glanced up at Dice, frowning. "You're not either...are you?"

The black Salamon looked at the forest longingly. 

"No..." he admitted. "No, I'm not..."

There was a pause of silence, and then I shook my head. 

"We have to tell him, Dice..." I insisted. "We can't keep lying to him and saying we're happy... We're lying to ourselves, too..." I paused, a little discouraged. Then I brightened. "I'm sure he'll understand...this village is his destiny... We have to find ours..." I paused. "And we won't find it here."

What we didn't realize was that Elecmon had watched the entire interchange from where he stood, still feeding the babies. He had noticed the looks we both had given the forest. Hw would later admit to us that the last few weeks, ever since we had hatched into his life, had been some of his most rewarding. We had both had helped him a lot, taking care of babies, and taking care of him, too, in some ways.

We had also apparently become favorites of the rest of the digimon, who were always happy to tell us their stories. But, as we started walking towards Elecmon, we could see the look of sadness on his face as he realized that the day when when we would leave his side had finally come. It was true that he had noticed our restlesness before, but it would seem had tried to brush it off...avoid this moment for as long as possible.

He gave the food to Meramon, who had to lower his flames considerably, and walked up to us.

"Is something wrong, Domino, Dice?" he asked, as if he hoped we would suddenly change our minds.

I frowned and twitched my nose. "Erm...Elecmon..." I stamered, fidgeting. Then I sighed. "Okay, I'll be blunt...you deserve to know the truth..." I looked up at him. "Elecmon...we can't stay here anymore..."

Elecmon looked from me to Dice. "Dice?" he asked, perhaps a little to hopefully.

"I... m-me too, Elecmon..." Dice answered, looking away, and fearing the reaction.

Elecmon nodded. 

"I see... I knew this would eventually come up... I..."

"Elecmon..." Dice said taking a couple of steps forward, and the older Digimon looked away.

"I'm okay," Elecmon said, "really." We didn't believe him. He had glittering tears forming in his eyes, tears that he tried, rather in vain, to prevent from falling. "Well, I won't try to stop you, but I will ask you to stay here tonight, and get on your journey early in the morning. What do you think?"

I smiled broadly. "Thank you, Elecmon," I said, "we'd appreciate that." I paused at the pensive look on his face. "Oh, don't look so sad, Elcmon," I chided, "it's not like you'll never see us again, we'll come back and visit someday. I promise."

Elecmon managed a smile, and turned around. "Well, I'd better help Meramon with that, he seems afraid of burning the babies!"

I paused, my heart writhing at how casually he seemed to be taking it. I growled softly, then ran up after Elecmon and wove around his leg in a very catlike manner.

"Thanks for everything, Elecmon," I said. "We'll never forget your kindness." I paused and looked up at him. "And when we come back," I added excitedly, "just think of all the fine stories we will have to entertain the babies!"

Elecmon's smile grew even wider as Dice copied my actions. "I'm sure you will, Domino. I'm sure you will."

I turned to Dice as Elecmon headed back to the babies. "We're really gonna do this, aren't we,   
Dice?" I asked boisterously, bouncing. "The two of us, Domino and Dice, out on a big adventure all by ourselves!!"

Dice nodded and looked absently at the forest. "At last..." I heard him whisper. "At last..."

It seemed we would finally get to go on our adventure...

  
The next day Dice woke up before me, and I slowly opened my eyes to find him gazing longinly at that forest again, in the direction Leomon had left. His constant pacing had awakened me, and I looked at him for a moment.

"Dice?" I asked, blinking groggily. "You're wearing a hole in the ground..." I sat up. "What's up?"

Dice looked back at me, then stopped and sat down beside me. "You think he's already found a new adventure, Domino?"

"Who, Dice?" I asked, following his gaze to the horizon. "You mean Leomon?" I paused. "I dunno..maybe..." I gave him a sidelong glance and frowned. His pensive attitude was starting to irk me. I quickly jumped to my feet. "But, it doesn't really matter, because we're gonna find our own big adventures, right? We have to be brave enough to lose sight of the shore if we want to discover new oceans!" I puffed out my chest and looked over at him. "I'm brave!" I cried as he looked at me like I was completely insane. "Are you?" My shoulder slumped as he did not reply. "Well, are you?" I hesitated, then sighed at his unresponsive mood. "Dice?" I asked, sitting back down. "What is it with you? I thought you would be happy we're finally getting to go exploring!"

He regarded me soberly. "Well, yes, Domino... I am, in a way..." he admitted.

"But?" I prodded.

"But, well, I think we should go now, so we can find him and train with him!"

I almost fell over. "Train? That's all you want to do?" I cried, shocked. "You don't want to go and explore the world? You don't want to get your paws dirty and learn things the hard way?" He gave me that what planet are you from? look again. I shook my head. "All you want to do is train?" I squinted one eye. "That's so much work! It sounds like school."

Dice looked a little startled by my outburst. "School?" he asked. "What's that?"

I blinked. I honestly didn't know. School?

Luckily, before I had time to come up with some lame explanation, he continued, "And what's wrong with Training? Besides, travelling and training will make me stronger and I'll get to know more things!"   
"I guess so..." I sighed. "But, Dice...don't you want to go and have...fun?" I stood up and walked around him in a circle. "Being strong is good, sure...but it's so much work..." I paused and sat down. "All work and no play, so they say..."

Dice thought about it for a moment.

"Well, you didn't spend that much time with him, so I guess you wouldn't know how fun it is..." he said, and I guess he had a point.

Not that I was going to admit that to him...

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes, "I'll bet he's a slave-driver..." I hesitated, and looked at him. "So...I guess that means you won't be coming with me..." My eyes moved to the Northern horizon.

"But.. why don't you wanna come along?" Dice asked, evidently unsure if he wanted us to separate.

To be honest, I really didn't want to split up...but...

"I'm headed North, Dice," I said firmly, "toward the spot where Elecmon said that boy and his Gabumon found Frigimon. I want to see snow. Don't you want to see snow? I'll bet it's a lot more fun than training." I paused to think. "And maybe I will travel to Mount Miharashi, and see where Meramon came from. Or perhaps I will go to the forest where the Digidestined children first came to this world... Who knows? I might even meet one of them!" I looked at him hopefully. "Don't...don't you think that sounds like a lot more fun than...than training?" I hesitated when he didn't respond, then sighed gistily. "Dice, I don't want us to separate..." I said honestly, with a sad look, "but I think perhaps we're headed in too different of directions to stick together on this one..." I plopped down on my haunches and hung my head.

Dice looked a little uncomfortable by all this. 

"But..." 

He looked again towards the forest and then nodded slowly. 

"I think you're right, Domino," he said, and I snapped my chin up. "But...but I want you to promise something..."

I smiled. "Anything," I said without missing a beat.

Dice gave me a warm smile. 

"Domino, if you're ever in trouble, look for me, okay? I will become stronger and help you whenever you need me!" He hesitated. "And... promisme me...promise me that meet again someday...okay?"

I smiled at him. 

"I promise, Dice," I vowed. "But you promise me something, too..."

Dice blinked. 

"What?"

I sighed again. 

"I may not ever be as strong as you...and I might not train as hard as you will...but I will always be your friend...and promise you will always be mine, no matter what happens, no matter where we end up..." I straightened my back. "Promise me nothing shall ever come between us..." I stuck out my right forepaw. 

"I promise," Dice answered, holding his paw out in return. "Friends forever, right, Domino?"

I shook his paw. "Friends forever." I beamed at him. "We will meet again someday, Dice... Someday, somewhere..."--I drew in a deep breath and exhaled silently--"we'll see each other again."

Dice stood up and started walking towards the forest. 

"I'll see you later, then," he said haltingly.

Then, as if afraid to stop, he started running, and jumped into the forest.

Elecmon, who was also awake, unbeknwonst to us, had heard everything, and waited for a few moments, a little hopeful that Dice would return, but also, at the same time, knwoing he owuld not. When he didn't, the elder digimon sighed.

"Good luck, Dice," he said softly, "I'll remember you, always."

I saw Elecmon, and gave him one last smile before heading North.

Then I whispered to myself, as I made my way toward the snowy Northlands of the Digital World, "Semper fi, my dear friend Dice... If ever you need me, you need only call. No matter where I am...I will hear you..."

That having been said, I put on speed, sprinting as fast as I could toward the undiscovered horizons before me...

[End Part 3]

You can continue to Dice's story or go to:  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=628790 for Domino's


	4. Tanomoshii no Sugoroku Chapter 4

Digimon is the property of TOEI Animation, and Akiyoshi Hongo, we are just borrowing their characters and certain situations to tell our story. Domino and Dice are our little darlings, Hikari and mine's that is. We gain no money from this.  
  
Story by Hikari and Wanderer D  
  
***  
  
After a merry chase all through a forest, Matt and Tai were finally able to reach Sora and her companions.  
  
"Sora... why don't you tell them what's happened?" Biyomon asked, seeing that they were unable to escape.  
  
Sora looked at the gathered Digidestined before answering. "Well... okay... it was the night that Biyomon, Domino and I left camp to go and look for you, Tai... We were in the forest, and we all saw this strange digimon... He looked like a bowling ball with wings! And he was talking to this creepy... creature... inside of a bubble!"  
  
"Could you hear what they were saying?" asked T.K.  
  
Sora nodded. "Yes... they were talking about...about our crests... He was saying how each of them has a special meaning... Like yours, Tai, is the Crest of Courage... and yours, Matt, is the Crest of Friendship..."  
  
TK's eyes were wide as plates. "And mine?!" He asked excitedly.  
  
She smiled. "Yours is very special, TK... it's the crest of Hope." She then started counting with her fingers. "Joe has the Crest of Reliability, and Mimi has the Crest of Sincerity. It will come as no surprise that Izzy's crest is teh Crest of Knowledge..." she paused. "And then... then there's mine..."  
  
They waited until she sighed. "Mine...is the Crest of Love..."  
  
"Wow, Sora, the Crest of Love? That's perfect for you!!" Tai exclaimed excitedly, but this apparently only served to get her angry.  
  
"No it isn't!" She shouted. "How can yo usay that, Tai? It's not like me at all!!"  
  
"But it *is*, Sora, you're always worried about everybody else!" Tai insisted.  
  
"No way! I don't care *what* happens to the rest of you! You don't know *anythiong* about me!" She paused, suddenly ashamed. "Tai.. I'm... sorry... I..."  
  
Tai looked at her, concerned. "Sora, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"It's just that..." she started sobbing. "Well... that strange digimon, he... he said my crest would never glow!"  
  
Oh, is that all? I thought it was gonna be something *serious*...like they were gonna stop making those silly stuffed beanbag animals..." he stopped, ignoring the disbelief in everyone's faces and smiled at her. "Besides, Demidevimon is a liar... you know that..."  
  
"But it's true... it all started back when I was on the girl's soccer team..." She told everyone how she had never really loved, and about her mother not letting her got to the soccer play. "That's how I knew he wasn't lying when he said I grew up not understanding what love means..." When she finished, she suddenly moved to throw her tag away. Tai, however, grabbed her arm. "Sora, stop it!!"  
  
"Even if what you told us was true, you shouldn't believe a word that creep Demidevimon says! He's just a jerk who's trying to hurt you!" Sora didn't stop crying however, and Tai found himself at a loss, he didn't know what to do. "Wait, stop crying, Sora, please! Matt, help me out here, buddy, I dunno what to do with her when she starts blubbering!"  
  
"Just leave her alone, Tai... she'll be all right..."  
  
Agumon looked at Gabumon in awe. "Wow, Matt's almost like a real grown up!"  
  
Gabumon nodded solemnly. "Yeah...now if only he would cut his hair..."  
  
"Sora? I like you..." TK said suddenly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Please don't go away again... I don't like being away from you... when you're around, I don't miss my mom so much!"  
  
The others arrived, and were happy to see that Sora, Biyomon and Domino were okay. The later remained silent, still unsure of how to act. ***  
  
"You are pathetic, Demidevimon!" Myotismon growled as his lackey groveled before him. "I cannot trust you to stop the Digidestined."  
  
"But Master Myotismon. please! Let me try again! I guarantee I can stop them now!" the little Digimon cried.  
  
"No Demidevimon. I will give you another chance, but you will not go alone." Myotismon answered as he gestured to a nearby Bakemon to go.  
  
The Bakemon returned shortly, followed by another Digimon, and Demidevimon sighed in disgust. Well, it could be worse. It could've been *her*.  
  
"Dice," Myotismon greeted, smiling a little. Demidevimon scoffed, why should the two Gatomon be Myotsimon's favorites?  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt your search for strong Digimon to take with us, but we have a problem." Myotismon continued.  
  
"What is it, Myotismon?"  
  
Myotismon's eyes narrowed a little at the lack of proper décor where he was regarded. "Those Digidestined are starting trouble again! They destroyed a restaurant, and almost killed Vademon! We have to stop them!"  
  
"Digidestined?" Dice growled. He still remembered what they had done to his friend, Leomon.  
  
Dice grabbed Demidevimon by one of the wings and dragged him behind, ignoring his protests. "I'll stop them, Myotismon."  
  
As they left, Myotismon smiled. It wouldn't be too long now before Dice also called him Lord. He had been with him for months now, and his influence was already making him more ruthless than before.  
  
As nightime came, Dice and Demidevimon crouched behind a bush overlooking the Digidestined camp. They were a little distance away, but could watch the camp without a problem.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go get them!" Devidemimon growled as he took a step forward. Dice stopped him.  
  
"No, we wait 'till later and attack when they're not prepared."  
  
Demidevimon stopped and stared at Dice. "Hmm... I like that! Where did you get that idea? I Thought you always faced your enemy. Dice's 'Famous Honor' and all that bull."  
  
"From my days as a Digimon Hunter. I faced some Digimon that... nevermind that now. Let's just say that these kind of individuals *do not* merit honor. But don't kill them. I want to give Leomon a proper revenge."  
  
They waited until nightime. Demidevimon was getting restless, while Dice observed every movement. Finally, he got tired of Demidevimon.  
  
"Listen, why don't you attack from that side of the camp, while I go over to the other side. Remember to wait for my signal, ok?"  
  
Demidevimon nodded and smiled. He went off as Dice went to the other side.  
  
On his way Devidemimon stopped. "Why should I wait for Dice?" he asked, slowly creeping forward.  
  
"If I could kill them all, Myotismon will know that I'm definately better than those two!"  
  
"I won't wait... I'll do it now..." Demidevimon said finally, looking at the sleeping Sora. "Oh boy, once I get done with this job, Myotismon will be sure to give me a promotion. Hah, let's see what those gushy Gatomon do once *I'm* the favorite. They won't be so cocky when Myotismon gives *me* all the important jobs..."  
  
He watched as Biyomon shifted in her sleep, and Domino twitched her ears, but dared not wait any longer. "Demidart!!"  
  
"Sora! Watch out!" Biyomon shouted, jumping in front of her and recieving the dart instead. Sora woke up with a start, just in time to see Biyomon hit the ground next to her. "Oh no! Biyomon! Biyomon, wake up! Biyomon, please!"  
  
Domino leaped to her feet at the commotion, and noticed Demidevimon trying to get away.  
  
"Sora, don't worry... I'll protect you..." Biyomon whispered weakly.  
  
"No, Biyomon!!" Sora shouted.  
  
Tai kneeled next to her. "Sora, what is it?"  
  
TK suddenly noticed Demidevimon. "Gaaaugh!! Look, it's Demidevimon!!"  
  
Domino snaped her head to the side as Demidevimon tried to retreat. She saw what he had done to Biyomon and became enraged.  
  
"You won't get away so easily you rat with wings!" She ran and pounced on him, pinning him to the ground- Demidevimon struggled until he was ablte to bite her foot. Domino yelped, more in surprise than pain and jumped back, when she tried to grab him again, he had flown too high. "Coward! Come back here!!"  
  
"You wont catch me! HAHA!" Demidevimon shouted back down, giving them a red eye. Domino narrowed her eyes. "You won't be laughing when I accidentally mistake you for a ball of YARN!"  
  
"They won't have to, you idiot, if I get my paws on you first!" Dice shouted, furious, as he made his way out of the bushes. "You were supposed to wait for MY SIGNAL!"  
  
Domino gasped as a new digimon leaps out of the bushes and starts giving Demidevimon a serious reaming. She backsteped and tensed, ready to attack.  
  
"What, more of you? Must you villains always travel in packs?" Domino taunted, making a motion to the Digidestined, who had already Digivolved their Digimon.  
  
Dice ignored Domino for the moment, and concentrated on Demidevimon. He shook his paw at Devimon. "Now that you've ruined it at LEAST be honorable enough to come down and face them, you coward!"  
  
"I WON'T BE ORDERED AROUND BY A GATOMON!" Demidevimon shouted back.  
  
Domino is a little startled. Was this really a Gatomon? She thought all other Gatomon were ice-white, with purple striped tails...  
  
"Ooohhh!" Dice growled. "Later, Demidevimon, you are going to be cleaning the floors on Myotismon's castle for the rest of your misserable little life!"  
  
"Why don't you stop with the talking and start with the action, Demidevimon? Scared to be beaten by a CAT?" Domino challenged, growling.  
  
Dice turned his attention to the Digidestined. More specifically to Tai. "You're Tai?"  
  
Tai ran forward. "Yeah, I'm Tai...and after I'm done with you, you're gonna wish you never messed with the Digidestined, Fluffy..."  
  
"No, you're wrong. You're not Tai." Dice interrupted.  
  
Tai blinked. "Um...excuse me?"  
  
"You're dead." Dice growled, but then stopped as Domino scoffed.  
  
"Pff, some Gatomon you claim to be..." She said, rolling her eyes."Physics would definetly prove that Tai is NOT dead..." to prove her piont she stepped on Tai's shoe hard, making him shout.  
  
"HEY!" Tai shouted.  
  
"Sorry." Domino said sweetly.  
  
Dice smiled evilly. "Oh, you'll be suprised. Dark Claw!" Dice seemed to disappear from sight. Suddenly, Greymon was sent flying back as the black Gatomon appeared just infront of Tai.  
  
The Digidestined stepped back surprised as Dice smiled viciously."Don't worry, that Gatomon was right... you're not dead... yet. First, the others fall."  
  
Tai looked over at Greymon, who had two slashes of energy still cutting his chest and was weakly trying to stand up.  
  
Dice pushed Tai, and the Digidestined fell on his haunches. "Did you like the name? Myotismon suggested it, although there's nothing 'dark' about it, but it fits the occasion."  
  
He turned to look at the others. "Ok, so, who's next?"  
  
Domino's eyes flashed in a fury as she stepped forth. "I'm next, you sorry excuse for a digimon... How dare you!? Just who do you think you are?" She growled at him, and only got an amused smirk in return. "Gatomon or NO Gatomon, nobody hurts the Digidestined without answering to me!"  
  
She took a deep breath, and, for a moment, time almost seemed to slow down as Domino began one of her special attacks...  
  
"Oh? Impress me, will you?" Dice sneered looking at the energy sorrounding her.  
  
Domino grinned. "We'll see if I impress you... If you live...."  
  
"Fire, Water, Gold and Wind, Release the power from deep within, Wind, Earth, Shadow, Dash Unleash the Thunder-- Lightning Crash!!"  
  
The dark clouds above them writhed and roiled, as though a storm were coming... and there was a blinding flash of light as a single bolt of lightning shoots down from the sky and strikes Domino, illuminating her in a bright blue-white light. As Dice and Demidevimon watch, unable to move from surprise, she rears back on her hind legs and throws her forefeet foreward, sending the lightning shooting toward them. It hits Dice full in the chest and he is thrown backward by the sheer force of it.  
  
The Digidestined watched, shocked, at what their little Domino just did. Only Sora, who knew of Domino's great power, seemed really unaffected, nothing but pride and gratitude on her features.  
  
Dice stayed on the ground for a moment. Then sat up suddenly. That hurt, but he wasn't about to let this weird Gatomon see that.  
  
And so, he smiled. "Nice effects." He stated bluntly and stood up, dusting himself trying hard not to wince, and trying hard not to laugh at Demidevimon's incredulous face. "But not nearly enough!"  
  
"Now, here's mine..." Dice started glowing and he suddenly shot forward, dividing into various multicolored 'ghosts' that hit Domino one after the other, full force. It ended with a bright flash that blinded everyone for a few seconds. The next thing the Digidestined knew, Domino was flying in the air and suddenly meeting the ground. Hard.  
  
Domino let out a yelp as the ground rushed up to meet her. Where the hell did this Gatomon learn to fight like that? She squinched her eyes closed, trying to block the searing pain in her side. She managed to push up to her elbows and looked at the horrified faces of the Digidestined.  
  
No, she thought, I won't lay down and die here... I won't be defeated by another Gatomon... especially not this arrogant peacock with his fancy tricks...  
  
She shakily got to her feet, much to the surprise of Dice.  
  
He had nearly killed Monochromon with one blow using that shot... why hadn't it done more damage to this Gatomon? Stuck somewhere between fury and admiration, he watched as she refused to falter, and turned back to face him, her chest heaving as she drew in painful breaths. She was sure the impact with the ground had broken a rib, maybe even somethign more... but she refused to be defeated... not with the fate of the Digidestined and the Digiworld hanging in the balance...  
  
"What the..."  
  
She tried to take a step forward, but it just hurt too much... With an anguished cry, she pitched forward. I'm sorry... I just can't... She could just hear the other Gatomon laughing at how easily she had fallen.  
  
Sora, still cradling the unconcious Biyomon, leaned forward. "Domino! Domino, get up!! You're the only one strong enough to fight him!!"  
  
"I can't move..." Domino whispered to herself.  
  
"Domino--please!!" Sora insisted.  
  
She could taste blood in her mouth. Blood? But... she was a digimon... wasn't she? Well... whatever was happening... she was sure that she had broken every bone in her body...  
  
But Sora's cries were so plaintive... so desperate... She held her breath and focused her energy.  
  
"I can do this...I can get up..." she told herself.  
  
Slowly, deliberately, she lifted her head, and glared pure ice at the other Gatomon and his shocked (yet somehow smug, in her opinion) expression. Fighting back the yelp of pain that threatened to escape her mouth, she felt her legs quivering as she again got to her feet. She lifted one forepaw and wiped the blood from her mouth. She looked at her paw and was startled to see that it was, indeed, blood. But... how is that...? How is that possible? She began to think that maybe her human self was more than just a memory... what if... what if...?  
  
Nevermind that, she scolded herself, figure out your past later... save the children NOW...  
  
She placed her paw back on the ground, and took a deep breath.  
  
"Nice light show, Gatomon... But it's going to take more than pretty lasers to kill me, I guarantee you that..." she growled at Dice.  
  
Dice scoffed, and looked around, pointingly ignoring her. "Well, now that the newbies are done, who's next?"  
  
Domino got enraged by his complacency. "Do not mock me, Boy, you don't know what you're dealing with!" she shouted, rearing back.  
  
"With Power to guide me, and Spirit my Sword, Let the wicked be given their just reward, Gold, Wood, Silver and Steel-- Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water's Wheel!"  
  
Four beams of light converge upon Domino's outstretched paw, one green, one gold, one red, and one blue, and they all swirl into one. The swirling ball of color becomed a blinding white light and Domino throws it forward, slamming Dice against a tree and knocking the huge tree onto its side.  
  
"When you mess with fire, you get burnt... but when you mess with oracles of nature..." she shook her head slowly. "You get THE FLOOR WIPED WITH YOU!"  
  
Ignoring the pain all over her entire body, Domino pulled her teeth back in a snarl and charged forward toward the mess of fallen timber, ready to deal the death blow.  
  
"Nobody threatens my friends!" she shouted on her way.  
  
Dice growled and spitted blood, as he stood up.  
  
That had been strong. Correct that, that had been *very* strong. He could feel his body complain as he started up again, but the look of suprise on everyone, specially the hated Tai's and Gatomon's eyes.  
  
"That's IT! KIDS GLOVES OFF! EAT THIS LOSER! FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" Dice shouted as he jumped out and ignored a sudden crack inside his body. With all his might he pushed his fist forward, powering the punch with as much hate and energy as he could. "I'M GETTING THOSE KIDS AND A TWO BIT, PAMPERED DIGIMON LIKE YOU WON'T STOP ME!"  
  
The lion's head that shot from his fist was darker than Leomon's.  
  
Powered by hate, anger and fear, it seared the ground as it passed and slammed into Domino, sending her to the ground just in front of the Digidestined.  
  
Dice fell to his knees and spit more blood. His body couldn't resist more. But he wouldn't stop before he avenged Leomon. If the noble Lion Digimon had fallen under this cruel humans' hands, they might find Domino someday and do the same to her!  
  
Dice's eyes were becoming dark, he couldn't feel anymore and he could hear his heart pounding. He closed his claws on the ground gathering dirt in his paws, as a small tear escaped his eye. "I won't let you get Domino or Gatomon." He muttered, or rather tried to, he couldn't gather enough breath to do that.  
  
He spit some more blood and drew a ragged breath.  
  
Domino screamed in agony as she was thrown through the air. Tai let out a cry as he saw the blood fly from her wounds, and leaps backward, throwing his arms out to catch her before she can hit the merciless ground again.  
  
He slamed into the ground himself, but curled his body as if catching a soccer ball, and somersaulted backwards.  
  
"Domino! Speak to me!!" Tai shouted.  
  
Domino's eyes flicker open, and she looks up at Tai, but cannot speak. Tai's eyes flash in fury, like fire, and he glared at the fallen Dice over his shoulder.  
  
"Are you happy now? Is this what you wanted?" Tai asked infuriated. "Answer me, you monster! No--wait, you're more than a monster..." he stood up and started walking towards Dice. "There are no fitting words for a creature who would kill one of his own as easily as you seem ready to... not even in my world..." He looked back at Greymon, who is wounded, but still able to fight. He was pretty confident that one blow from Greymon would be more than enough to finish him. "Greymon--"  
  
Domino stopped him. "Wait... Tai"  
  
"Huh? What is it, Domino?" he asked softly.  
  
Domino stirs in his arms and shakes her head. "Don't do it, Tai...it's not you. You're not like them...you can't be..." she squirmed in his arms. "Put me down..."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Put me down!!" Domino repeated, her eyes flashing with green lightning, and he quickly obeyed.  
  
Domino refused to cry out at the pain in her body. She staggered over to Dice and stared at him in the eye, though he was barely able to retain consciousness to look at her.  
  
She limped the last few feet, barely able to stay concious herself. "I feel sorry for you... "I pity any creature who is so uncaring about life... If you treat others with such complacency... do you value your own life just as little?"  
  
"Hate..." Dice muttered and struggled to get up, doing so and staring at the Gatomon in the eye.  
  
Domino bristled. "How dare you steal the attack of the great Leomon... How dare you use his attack in hatred!? Why, if he knew what a bottom-dwelling creature had mimicked his powers..."  
  
"I will not... stop. I may die today... but.." he drew in a ragged breath, and coughed blood to the side. "I'm taking you with me."  
  
Dice starts to glow pushing Tai and Domino away from him a little. "I... do not... steal.. I... learn..."  
  
"But.. you... wo" he's cut short by a coughing fit. "You won't understand... ever... must do it..."  
  
"I should kill you for what you've done..." Domino answered.  
  
Dice scoffed. This Gatomon actually thought she could...  
  
"For what you've done to me... and what you were willing to do to these kids..." she paused. I will not strike down an opponent with such indifference as you." She took a deep breath and let it out, barely wincing at the pain. She wouldn't be able to stay on her feet much longer. "If you wish to kill me, Gatomon... you will kill me... And only then will you be permitted to have a go at the Digidestined... do you hear me?"  
  
She backsteped and waited for a reaction as Tai and the other children watched in horror.  
  
Dice looked up directly at Domino's eyes and smiled at her. "You.. you don't know what you're asking." He stood up slowly, and Domino could clearly hear another bone breaking as he stumbled to the left.  
  
Even Demidevimon winced at that one.  
  
"Once you... kill... and don't feel... you just hate yourself forever. So... kill me... then."  
  
Domino winced at the sound, and tried again. "It doesn't have to be this way... You are the only one insisting that it must be..."  
  
"I won't stop." Dice growled, and blood seeped from his lips. "If not for me... for them... for her... I won't let you get... close..."  
  
"I understand... Shout at me all you wish about how no one could understand the torment in your heart, but I do... A dear friend of mine was taken from me... because I was not there... I failed him, even when I promised I would not. I was not at his side when he died, and I hate myself eternally for that..." she however didn't budge. "I refuse to stand by and watch you take away others I care about. I am here now... and I will make sure they do not die like he did..." she snarled. "This I promise you...and this promise I will make sure I keep..."  
  
Sora turned away, for she knew the story, and didn't wish to see Domino struck down. She knew for a fact that Domino would die first before she allowed any harm to come to the rest of them.  
  
"Then... you die... with us..." Dice growled. "Fangs..."  
  
"Dice. That will be enough." A voice interrupted from above.  
  
Demidevimon's voice carries through the wind. "Master Myotismon!"  
  
Domino snaped her head up. What had that voice said?  
  
Myotismon landed a few feet behind Dice and looked him over from his position.  
  
Domino painfully backsteped at the sight of the horrifying digimon before her. Tai dropped to one knee beside her to see if she was okay.  
  
"You will not carry on this fight, you are too valuable to die for now. Go back with Demidevimon to the Castle."  
  
"But..." Dice started. "I... can't..." He looked at Tai with so much hate in his eyes that Tai paled.  
  
Myotismon ignored the Digidestined as he looked at Dice. "You. Will. Go. Back. Now. DICE!" Myotismon shouted, and twirled his cape.  
  
"NO! I CAN'T LET THEM G-" Dice shouted as he and Demidevimon dissappeared.  
  
"I'll take care of them personally." Myotismon said to no-one in particular.  
  
Domino let out a cry at the sound of the name and rushed forward as Tai tried to grab her back.  
  
She stopped in front of Myotismon, who looked at her battered state in contempt. "Say it again! What did you call him?"  
  
Tai grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and yanked her back with a painful yelp. "Are you CRAZY?!" he shouted.  
  
Myotismon looked at her askance. "Dice is one of my commanders. He would've killed the Digidestined if you hadn't stepped in the way. In fact..." He added smilling. "He almost killled you. You can barely stand on your feet. You were lucky he just got back from a mission and hadn't had time to regain his energies. If he had used his 'Fangs of Saber' you would all be dead. Including him. That's why I stopped him."  
  
Domino lets out a wail of anguish and crumples to the ground as Tai looks up at Myo.  
  
"Who...who ARE you?" Tai aked.  
  
Joe rushed forward to tend to Domino, scooping her battered body up and pulling her back  
  
Sora had recognized the voice and the creature. "That's it! That's the thing that Demidevimon was talking to in the forest!!"  
  
"Demidevimon said his name was 'Master Myotismon'..." TK shouted from the back.  
  
Domino managed to squirm out of Joe's grasp and fell with a shriek of pain to the ground. She knew that this Myotismon character was way too much for them to handle... So she used the last of her energy on one last chance...  
  
"Winter's Calm, Spring shall erase, With new life and rebirth, the bleak shall be replaced. Oracles, Elements, heed my command, Converge on me now, to the spot where I stand! Strength of Steel and Power of Sight, Save us, oh Spirits--Unending Night--"  
  
A black cloud formed from Domino's paws as she leaned back to stand on two legs. She closed her eyes as the black mists swirled around her.  
  
Myotismon shot a Crimson Lightning at her, for she seemed vulnerable and unaware, but his attack was repelled by the black mist as if it were a shield around her.  
  
"Release the Light!!!" Domino shouted, finishing her spell and the black mist suddenly turned a blinding white hurting Myotismon's eyes.  
  
He turned away, leaving the Digidestined an open shot....  
  
Domino fell unconcious as the last of her strenght was spent, Sora, watching this and feeling Biyomon's weak breathing on her lap, suddenly understood what her mother had been trying to do... protect them.  
  
With this realization, her Tag started glowing, and Biyomon Digivolved into Birdramon, and then, for the first time into Garudamon.  
  
They took the opportunity to clamber aboard Garudamon's outstretched hands as Garudamon flapped her mighty wings taking to the air.  
  
*** 


	5. Tanomoshii no Sugoroku Chapter 5

Digimon is the property of TOEI Animation, and Akiyoshi Hongo, we are just borrowing their characters and certain situations to tell our story. Domino and Dice are our little darlings, Hikari and mine's that is. We gain no money from this.  
  
Story by Hikari and Wanderer D  
  
***  
  
Gatomon had just arrived at Myotismon's lair when a Bakemon flew up to her.  
  
"Gatomon! Please, come quickly!"  
  
"What happened?" Gatomon asked following the Bakemon into the castle.  
  
"Demidevimon just returned with Dice..." Bakemon started.  
  
"What was Dice doing with that loser?" Gatomon asked surprised.  
  
Bakemon ignored the remark. "Wizardmon is tending to his injuries right now..."  
  
Gatomon stopped, shocked. "What?! How bad is he?!"  
  
Bakemon floated back a little. "Very bad, Wizardmon said he almost didn't make it."  
  
Gatomon started running, following the Bakemon. "Who did that to him?" Gatomon asked, ice in her voice.  
  
"I don't know... Wizardmon was about to see in a few moments." Bakemon said as he stopped in front of a door.  
  
Gatomon pushed open the door just as Wizardmon stepped away from the cured Dice. The black Gatomon, however, was unconscious.  
  
Although Wizardmon had cured him, the wounds were still visible as they slowly closed.  
  
"Who. Did. This. To. Him?" Gatomon asked, fire burning in her eyes.  
  
"The Digidestined..." Bakemon started.  
  
"Those kids?! They're not strong enough!"  
  
"It wasn't the kids." Wizardmon said calmly, patting her shoulder. "They had another Gatomon with them. It had strange powers, for a Gatomon, though they were somewhat familiar to me. I'd say that Gatomon was using magic."  
  
"Magic!" Gatomon growled. "So, that coward wasn't good enough to face Dice hand to hand, so he-"  
  
"She." Wizardmon interrupted.  
  
"... she had to use magic. Pathetic." Gatomon spat.  
  
Wizardmon sighed. "There's no use in getting mad now. Rest for a while, Gatomon, and we'll talk to Dice later."  
  
Gatomon nodded and sat down next to the bed, looking at Dice worriedly. "Get better, Dice."  
  
***  
  
Later that night, Dice woke up. He carefully took a look at his surroundings, noticing Gatomon sleeping with her head on the bed. She was completely out.  
  
Taking care not to wake her, he carefully laid her on the bed, and covered her, taking a moment to admire her, before leaving the room.  
  
He had to ask Wizardmon to locate those kids. Now that he was better, and rested, he was confident that even that Gatomon's magic wouldn't stop him.  
  
"I'll protect you, Gatomon, Domino... even if I die in the process." he muttered darkly, as he walked into the darkened corridors.  
  
***  
  
Dice watched closely as they all went to sleep. The spell Wizardmon had cast on him worked perfectly. As he swam towards the house he stopped to consider, and the other Digimon's words echoed in his head.  
  
***  
  
Wizardmon looked at Dice levelly. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Dice nodded. "I am."  
  
Wizardmon sighed. "Okay, Dice."  
  
The magician Digimon walked up to a crystal ball and looked at it intently. As Dice watched perplexed, an image of a lake appeared, and the Digidestined, along with that Gatomon, were walking down into it.  
  
"What..."  
  
Wizardmon looked intently as the lake closed over them. "Hmm... interesting."  
  
Dice growled a little, and Wizardmon sighed. "Here." He said simply, waving his staff over the black Gatomon's head.  
  
"What was that?" Dice asked.  
  
"That will allow you to breathe underwater for as long as you stay inside that lake, once you leave it, the effect will end." Wizardmon explained.  
  
Dice nodded, and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Wizardmon said. "Listen... this Digimon's magic... seems to be elemental... I'm not sure how she did it, but it's pretty powerful as far as I can tell. Be careful, ok?"  
  
Dice flashed him a toothy grin. "I will! After I'm done, we'll be able to get out of here and stop the humans from destroying us!"  
  
Wizardmon watched him leave, but as Dice closed the door, he heard Wizardmon mutter.  
  
"What was that?" Dice asked, stepping in, but the other Digimon had somehow disappeared.  
  
Shrugging, he went out of the castle, but he couldn't ignore what he had heard.  
  
"Be careful with what you wish, Dice, maybe we're all more human than we're willing to admit."  
  
***  
  
Dice shook his head. He didn't have time for pondering Wizardmon's words. He could see his target, Tai, preparing to sleep. He would go first.  
  
If Dice had been looking at himself, he wouldn't have believed the cruelty showing in his face as he decided he would slowly kill all the Digidestined and their Digimon, then face that Gatomon when she had no-one to protect.  
  
If he had seen himself, if he had been truly aware of what he was thinking, he would have ran away from himself.  
  
***  
  
As Tai started to get sleepy, he thought he heard a sound. However, since Gennai had told them they would be safe, he thought it was probably a fish.  
  
Dice slowly crept towards the doors, and made sure the door was properly bolted. Then, smiling devilishly, he walked up to Tai, who seemed to be asleep.  
  
"Tai," he said softly.  
  
Tai stirred, half asleep. he swatted a hand behind him. "Be quiet, Agumon, I'm trying to sleep."  
  
Agumon opened his eyes sleepily. "Huh?"  
  
"Your question will have to wait till morning..." Tai insisted.  
  
"But I didn't say anything!" Agumon argued.  
  
Tai suddenly snapped his eyes open. "You... didn't?"  
  
"Boo."  
  
Tai sat bolt upright and spun to the sound of the voice. He was horrified and enraged at what he saw.  
  
"You again? Haven't you done enough damage? Go ruin somebody else's life."  
  
"Oh, but I've just started... you see... that Gatomon's not here to protect you..." Dice looked at Agumon. "As for you..."  
  
Agumon never knew what hit him, one moment he was inside, the next he was half drowning in the water outside Gennai's house.  
  
Dice turned, scowling viciously at Tai. "You'll pay now, kid!"  
  
"Agumon!!" Tai shouted, unable to help his friend. In a rage, Tai ran full- force at Dice, his arms outstretched, as if to throttle the catlike creature where he stood. Dice easily sidestepped.  
  
Tai whirled quickly back to face Dice.  
  
"Put it on my tab." Tai said acidly, in response to Dice's previous words.  
  
Dice smiled, "It's good to see you have a sense of humor."  
  
He snapped his fist into Tai's stomach, doubling him over. "Tell me, now that a Digimon is not here to protect you, or another Digimon isn't unable to defend himself... you don't seem so sure of yourself... in fact, you look rather pale."  
  
"Funny...I've seen plenty a creature with a black eye..." Tai wheezed as he staggered back. "But you must have been in a hell of a fight to get a white one..."  
  
Tai was reaching... He was trying to stall the Gatomon long enough for someone else to hear the scuffle. It seemed, however, that petty insulting wasn't going to do it...  
  
"Oh, you noticed." Dice said pointing at his patch. "It has a history, which I won't tell, since you won't need to know it anyway."  
  
Dice crouched a little low, and started advancing towards Tai, letting his claws carve three steady lines in the wooden floor.  
  
"Most say that the white patch makes me look distinguished. Black and white. A white dot in a black dice, interesting, ne?"  
  
Dice grabbed Tai by the shirt and threw him against a wall. "You'll be the first, Tai, but not the last. After I'm done with you... I'm going for that redhead girl you seem to like so much."  
  
"If your hurt Sora, I swear to God I will rip out your alleged heart and hold it in front of your face so you can watch it cease to beat..." Tai threatened weakly.  
  
Dice laughed aloud. "Thanks, be sure to do so."  
  
Dice shot forward, and placed his claws over Tai's heart. "How about I let you see yours first?"  
  
"What the hell have you got against me anyway you freak of digital nature? What'd I ever do to you?" Tai growled.  
  
"Oh, not to me," Dice said, pressing his claws a little harder. "For a friend of mine, Leomon... and to stop you from killing those I care for later on!"  
  
"Leomon?" Tai asked startled, forgetting his predicament for the briefest of seconds, until he felt Dice tighten his grip.  
  
Tai was certain this was the end... he wanted to cry out, to shout out a warning to the others, but he couldn't find his voice. What the hell was this cracked up Gatomon talking about? What had happened to Leomon?  
  
Tai spat in Dice's face.  
  
"You may kill me, but you'll never win... Don't you know? Light always triumphs over darkness..."  
  
"Ironic that you should say that. Murderer." Dice muttered as his hand shot forward.  
  
"What?" Tai managed to whisper.  
  
"Source of Power from within, Protect him with your ancient spin. Shield!"  
  
There was a flash of light, and suddenly Tai found himself engulfed in what appeared to be a purplish bubble. Dice's claws scraped into the shield, but could not penetrate it. Tai threw himself backward out of reflex, landing on his rump, but otherwise unharmed.  
  
When the dust from his attack cleared from the air and a figure stepped from the shadows. Small, quadruped, and with a pair of green eyes that glowed even in the twilight vespers like two emeralds caught in the tropical sun.  
  
"What? Ready to die now?" Dice spat.  
  
"That's enough. There will be no fighting in the house... that's just rude..." Domino announced coldly. She narrowed her eyes icily. "They say that heroes are the first to die... but not the last... I'm here to make sure that 'they' won't be saying that anymore... What do you think... Dice?"  
  
Dice smiled. "I'd say you're right... You die first."  
  
"You shouldn't break your promises, Dice..." Domino said as he walked towards her. "It's very unbecoming."  
  
"Huh? You don't know anything about promises." Dice said coldly, walking forth. "I promised I would take care of the Digidestined, and I'm keeping it, aren't I?"  
  
Domino looked sadly at him. "'If you're ever in trouble, look for me. I will become stronger and help you whenever you need me.' Funny I should be needing you when it's you who's gotten me into trouble, no?" she stepped towards him. "Don't you find that the teensiest bit... ironic?"  
  
"W-what? Where did you hear that?" Dice asked, taking a step back.  
  
"What happened to "Friends forever"... huh? I thought we shook on it..." she asked, folding her ears back. "This wasn't what I had in mind when I said we'd meet again..."  
  
Dice gulped as his stomach went cold, and his knees numb. "N-no... can't be..." he feel to his knees, staring at her. "Domino?"  
  
Domino loomed over him, suddenly looking much taller, being that he was on his knees.  
  
"You really should do a little background check before you decide who your enemies are... What are you thinking, Dice...? What drove you to this? What happened to the righteous and just little Salamon I grew up with?"  
  
Tai pressed against the bubble, and it popped, and he suddenly wished he hadn't done that, for, while Dice may have reservations about hurting Domino, he seemed to have no compunctions about killing Digidestined...  
  
Dice suddenly jumped back, staring wide eyed at the Gatomon, then at the Digidestined. "You... you did something to her! What did you do?!"  
  
Tai threw his hands in the air. "We didn't do anything to her, Dice... I know my word is worth less than dirt to you, but that's all I can give. She was the one who saved us... with no prompting, I might add..."  
  
Dice was starting to go crazy now, he couldn't fight back the tears, he had fought Domino... if Myotismon hadn't sent him back...  
  
"You'd be dead..." he whispered.  
  
"Dice...?" Domino asked. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You..." Dice said incredulous, looking at his hands. "You'd be dead!"  
  
Domino took a hesitant step toward him. Tai called out a warning, but she ignored him. "Dice? I would be? Why?"  
  
"I-if Myotismon hadn't sent me back..." Dice said walking backwards until he hit the wall. "If he hadn't sent me back... I would've killed you..."  
  
Domino reached for his paws. "And how many others have had their blood spilled on these hands, Dice? How many other lives have you destroyed?"  
  
She started getting angry. "How many times have you killed that you would treat life with such indifference as you do?!" She looked away and asked softly, "Why is it that my life would matter to you... but those of seven young children would not?"  
  
He gulped, fore some reason, he couldn't get this knot he had in his throat. "Because... they... he... Leomon..." he stammered.  
  
Domino blinked. "Leomon?"  
  
"What about him?" Tai asked, forgetting his fear out of curiosity.  
  
Dice seemed to regain a little control. "You killed him," he accused. "Myotismon showed me what you did to Leomon when you found him weak after the accident!"  
  
Dice looked away. "At that moment... at that moment I decided I wouldn't show pity when I saw you..."  
  
Domino shook her head, confused. "Dice, what on earth are you talking about? I thought you were the one who had died... Leomon was the one who told me there had been an accident!"  
  
"We haven't seen Leomon in weeks!" Tai growled. "And we certainly wouldn't kill him, he's our friend! I dunno how you treat your friends... but I sure as heck don't kill them..."  
  
"But..."  
  
Domino however wouldn't hear the last of it. "No mercy...? Is that what this... Myotismon... has taught you?" She turned away. "My god, Dice... somehow I thought more of you than that..."  
  
Dice looked at the ceiling before answering. "I've had it rough, Domino. First Monochromon... then Tyrannomon... there are too many to count. If I didn't... other Digimon would've died."  
  
"And who gave you the rights to playing God, huh? Who made you sheriff of who lives and dies, Dice?" Domino asked coldly. "Bad things happen... to good people... but that's no reason for you to become one of the bad guys..."  
  
Dice stared coldly back at her. "And who gave you the right to kill Datamon? Or Etemon?"  
  
Her eyes flashed as she retorted angrily. "I didn't kill anybody, Dice! Don't you dare try to pull that! Datamon and Etemon brought about their own destruction, how dare you try to pin that on me."  
  
Dice sighed. "Sometimes we do what we have to. Under the circumstances... it was either them, or my friends."  
  
Dice stared levelly at her. "I chose my friends."  
  
Domino narrowed her eyes and shook her head incredously. "And to think..." She chuckled bitterly. "And to think that there was a time when I would have been HONORED to be ONE of them!"  
  
She walked a little away.  
  
"I'm sorry you think that, Domino. But, wouldn't you have killed me, rather than let the Digidestined die, the other day?"  
  
"If that was my choice, I would have taken my own life rather than take someone else's!" She said, spinning around and glaring at him.  
  
Dice shook his head. If he remembered correctly, she had sworn that she would kill him at that moment. He didn't say anything, however, as she continued.  
  
"What the hell happened to you, Dice? What would drive you to this in the first place?" She looked sad and confused, as she tried to come up with a reason. "What in God's name would possess you to take away a life that wasn't yours to take?"  
  
"Didn't you hear me, Dice? When you had fallen before me..."  
  
Dice smiled bitterly at that, and her tone became a little more desperate.  
  
"I said I wasn't going to kill you." she paused, trying to decide if this was getting through to him. "Didn't that mean anything?"  
  
Dice looked at his claws. "You would've died, Domino. It's that simple."  
  
"Why?!" She demanded, scowling in her anger.  
  
Dice's eye's flashed. "Why?! BECAUSE I *TORE* MY WAY THROGH THREE TYRANOMON WITH JUST ONE SWIPE! THAT'S WHY!"  
  
Domino's lips pulled back to bare her teeth. "AND WHAT FOR, DICE? WHAT GOOD DID IT FO YOU? DID IT MAKE YOU FEEL GOOD? DID IT GIVE YOU A FEELING OF POWER?"  
  
Dice looked away. "Yes."  
  
He walked towards the window and looked out at the fish. "And I hate myself all the time for it."  
  
Domino almost choked when she heard those words. "What did you say? Is that what this is all about? You hating yourself?"  
  
"The only thing I know... is that... I do hate myself. For hating. For killing. For loving. For living." Dice smiled sadly at her. "Pathetic, don't you think?"  
  
She moved toward the other Gatomon. "Dice... But... doesn't your life mean anything to you at all anymore? Can't you find anything more than this?"  
  
"Like what? I chose the lives of those I cared for over those lives which would've taken them. Can I bring them back?" Dice smiled sadly and slid down to the floor. "The best thing you could do is kill me now." He looked up. "Because I don't doubt..." he looked at Tai for a moment. "Except..."  
  
"You're so selfish!!" Domino snapped. "That's so shallow! So thoughtless! Don't you see that?" She started pacing. "Oh, sure, fine, so you hate yourself... you can't find any reason to go on living, so you just start fighting like nothing matters... like you don't matter?" She shook her head. "Didn't you even think about what that would do to anybody else?"  
  
"I imagine it'd been better for you to think that I was dead, rather than finding me alive and about to kill your friend." Dice said bitterly.  
  
Domino's eyes clouded with tears. She shook her head. "You imagine wrong..."  
  
"Don't you have any idea how it tore me apart when I thought you were dead? Dice, there was a time when you meant more to me than anybody... How can you think I just threw all that away? Just because you rejected your heart... doesn't mean I rejected mine..."  
  
Dice looked at her, felt her pain. "If it matters..." he looked away. "I ... I wouldn't have killed him."  
  
"It matters, Dice..." she said softly, taking his chin in her paws. "It does... trust me, it matters..." She then smiled. "If to nobody else... then to me"  
  
Dice laughed softly, staring at her eyes. "I guess Wizardmon was right."  
  
She paused. "Wizardmon?"  
  
"I guess we are more human than I'd like to admit." Dice quoted, standing up, and walking towards the door.  
  
Domino raced after him, faster than him, and darted in front.  
  
"What did you say?" She asked.  
  
Dice looked a little surprised at her reaction. "What he told me. That all Digimon are more human that most care to admit."  
  
She felt as though a cold hand were wrapping itself around her heart.  
  
"Yes... Dice, you are... you are! Don't you remember?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Her face fell.  
  
"You don't... do you...? You have no idea..."  
  
Dice blink-blinked. "What are you talking about?"  
  
She looked into his eyes and saw no more humanity than in any of the other Digimon... perhaps they were more human on the inside than they realized, but their eyes never betrayed it.  
  
She felt a tear slide down her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry, Brother... I failed you again..."  
  
Dice sensed her discomfort. "Domino?"  
  
She stopped walking, but refused to look back at him.  
  
"What's wrong Domino? What did you just said? Who did you fail?"  
  
She spun, and leapt at him, placing her paws on either side of his face.  
  
"Listen to me, Dice... you're not who you think you are, and neither am I... I never would have believed it until I started to remember! " She paused and dropped back down to all fours. "Even if you don't believe me, Dice... even if you can't believe that you're not really a--" She stopped, and shook her head, looking at the floor. "You can't stay with him, Dice... You can't stay with any of them..."  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
"With who? What do you mean?"  
  
Her eyes flashed again, like candle flames, but it was not in anger, rather in fear.  
  
"Myotismon, Dice..." she said, trembling. "He is not the wise and brave mentor you see him as..."  
  
Dice blink-blinked. Since exactly when had he said he viewed Myotismon of all Digimon like that?  
  
She shook her head again. "I dread to imagine what Dear Leomon would think if he saw his favorite pupil now..." Her eyes were full of sadness. "You would break his big soft heart."  
  
Dice looked aghast at Domino. What had gotten into her? He smiled at her remark. "Wise?" he laughed. "No, that he is not... and no... I'm not going back."  
  
He walked out of the room, passing by a sleepy Sora, who had woken up and come to investigate. "Go back to sleep. It's late." Sora nodded sleepily and walked away and into her room. Tai stared at that, still unable to understand, and had to fight down a laugh.  
  
Domino's heart skipped a beat. "Dice?" She ran after him. "Dice?"  
  
Dice stopped and looked back at her. "Yes, Domino?"  
  
"What do you mean, you're not going back?" She almost smiled. "Surely it can't be that easy to win you over from the Dark Side..."  
  
"Dark Side?" Dice asked confused. "Well... I can't go back..." his smile dropped down a little, and his voice broke. "I... I can't... now that I can't kill any of you... they'll see me as a dead weight..." he smiled and looked up at her. "But I'll make my way... there's a lot of the Digiworld to see I don't need a-any... any of... them." He looked away.  
  
"But if... if you're not going back... then..." She hesitated. "Then where are you going?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"So... you don't need them..."  
  
"But what if one of them were... to need you?"  
  
Dice looked a little unsure. "I... I'd go back."  
  
"I'm calling, Dice... You said to call when I had need of you..." She paused. "Stay here... stay with us... with me..." She smiled at him, the first time she had really smiled since the whole thing began. "We'll get rid of that Myotismon together... We'll have our big adventure... together... Just like we always dreamed we would..."  
  
"But..." He looked uncertainly at Tai.  
  
Tai looked unusually serious. "Dice... I understand now..." He shook his head. "If Myotismon is your enemy now... then you are our ally."  
  
Dice looked at Tai. "Nice choice of words Tai. I think the reports on you were a little exaggerated."  
  
Tai grinned his half-crazed grin. "I think you're right..." The Digidestined placed one hand behind his head. "Heck, with two magical Gatomon on our side, we can't lose..."  
  
"Unless they have another, stronger Gatomon... and one I can't fight." Dice thought to himself. Aloud he asked them both. "But, what about the other Digidestined?"  
  
Domino took a step forward. "Dice... tell me you'll stay... Please?" She frowned. "I don't think I could bear to lose you again..." She glanced at Tai. "These kids are so much more than what Myotismon has surely told you... They would accept you, too, I'm sure of it... Their hearts are big enough... if yours is..."  
  
Tai paused. "Well, who could be stronger than you guys?" he asked.  
  
"I mean...you even beat up Greymon! And he's a helluva lot bigger than you, little guy..."  
  
"You'd be surprised..." Dice muttered. "But you're right. I'll stay and see what the others think in the morning. But I can't promise to stay all the way."  
  
Domino ran toward him and ducked her head under his chin. "I'm so glad you've come back, brother..." she whispered. "Together... I think we're strong enough to do anything..."  
  
Dice looked down at her and smiled. "Well then, let's rest... and Tai?"  
  
Tai blinked. "Mm?"  
  
Dice blinked. "Next time... don't spit at me."  
  
The brunet smiled nervously. "Oh, that..."  
  
Domino narrowed one eye. "Maybe you should try not skewering him next time..."  
  
Dice gave Domino a red eye.  
  
"Don't look at me like that..."  
  
She pulled away from him and sat down on her haunches.  
  
As Tai headed into the other room to sleep, Domino glanced at Dice. "Do you have any idea what you put me through?"  
  
Dice smiled bitterly. "I was too afraid for you to think about it..."  
  
She gave him a sad look. "Afraid for me?" she asked. "Whatever for? When Leomon told me you had been taken by the sea... I didn't know what to do with myself... And then... when I learned you were alive... and working for Myotismon..." She paused, unable to speak for a moment.  
  
Dice scratched behind his head.  
  
She looked back up at him. "I wasn't sure which was worse, Dice..." she admitted, "thinking you were dead... or knowing you were alive... yet with a spirit too far gone to remain a part of this world..."  
  
Dice looked saddened by that. "I know... Domino."  
  
She snapped her chin up. "Do you?"  
  
"Do you have any idea what it's like to know that the person you cared about most was killed? And then to learn that they were still alive.. but-- "  
  
She couldn't continue, rather she spun away, angry and hurt.  
  
"Did you know I thought I was protecting you when I tried to... when I almost killed you?" Dice asked softly.  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I thought that the Digidestined were killers. That if they found you... I... thought that if I stopped them you'd be safe... and I ended up almost killing you." Dice said miserably, his ears hunching down. "I still can't believe it. I should've recognized you... but you weren't a fighter last time I saw you..."  
  
She sat down again, and tilted her head. "You're so lost, Dice..." she said simply. "How did you stray so far? Why did you not take that beaten path? Why did you have to follow the trail that led you to this...?" She paused. "It hurts like you can't believe, Dice..." She looked into his eyes. "Did you ever think that the road less traveled is perhaps so for a reason?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"My turn..." she said. "I became a fighter for you, Dice..." She chuckled.  
  
"For... me?" He asked blinking.  
  
"When I thought you had died... I thought I had died, too..." she said. "We were like two halves of the same whole... two sides of the same coin. Whatever I lacked, you had, and vice-versa..." She frowned. "That is why we were strong together..." She blinked. "... but nothing apart..." She sighed.  
  
"So, once I thought you wouldn't be there to be my strength... I figured I would have to make up for it." She laughed. "I trained... just like you were always so adamant to... I became the strong fighter I knew you had wanted so desperately to become..."  
  
She chuckled bitterly again. "I thought that if I could be what you could not... that maybe..."  
  
She didn't finish.  
  
Her voice cracked as it trailed off.  
  
Dice looked miserable. "You... threw up your life for me..." He got up and walked up to her, and hugged her with all his strength... and he started crying.  
  
She was startled.  
  
"Dice?" She hesitated, then hugged him back. "Dice... you're crying!"  
  
She pulled back, and ran one paw over his ears.  
  
"You've got it all wrong... I wasn't throwing my life away... I thought I was living the life you were denied... I never saw it as a task, or a...a burden... I saw it as... as a... an extension of myself..." Just like you always were..." She smiled. "You were my shadow... my mirror..."  
  
She shook her head and placed one paw over his right eye. "Just as you are now."  
  
"And in the meantime..." Dice said bitterly, unable to look up. "I killed a Digimon... and didn't feel a thing. What did I do, Domino?"  
  
She pulled back.  
  
Domino sighed. She was hoping he would not ask that question.  
  
"Dice, I won't lie to you..." she said. "I'm no shrink, and no priestess... but I can tell you that taking the life of another creature is worth due time in purgatory..."  
  
Dice slumped his shoulders. She was missing the point again...  
  
She paused at the slump in his shoulders, and lifted his chin with her paws.  
  
"But... perhaps..."  
  
She hesitated.  
  
"Shrink?" Dice asked looking up at her questioningly.  
  
She smiled warmly at him, ignoring his query.  
  
"Perhaps defeating Myotismon... and helping the Digidestined in their fight against everything you believed in not twenty minutes ago..." She laughed. "Perhaps that will be penance enough."  
  
Dice's ears dropped a little, but he smiled. "I'll do my best, Domino."  
  
She playfully swatted his ears with her paws.  
  
"And I would expect nothing less."  
  
Dice closed one eye and looked up playfully at her. "Let's rest, ok?"  
  
She pouted in a very juvenile way.  
  
"Aww, come on, Dice... just five more minutes?" She laughed at his bewildered expression, and curled up on the rug beneath her feet.  
  
Dice smiled, and curled up in a nearby corner. 


	6. Tanomoshii no Sugoroku Chapter 6

Digimon is the property of TOEI Animation, and Akiyoshi Hongo, we are just borrowing their characters and certain situations to tell our story. Domino and Dice are our little darlings, Hikari and mine's that is. We gain no money from this.  
  
Story by Hikari and Wanderer D  
  
***  
  
The next morning as the Digidestined were having breakfast, Sora started talking about a weird dream she had had about the black Gatomon.  
  
"And then, after he nearly took out Domino and Tai, Domino stopped him!" she said, making gestures with her hands. "I can't remember what she said to him, but, man, did she let him have it... and then..." She paused, and everyone looked at her expectantly.  
  
Except Tai.  
  
She continued, "Then he told me to go back to sleep, and that's the last thing I remember!"  
  
TK opened his eyes wide. "Really, Sora?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "Isn't that the strangest thing?"  
  
Tai smiled a knowing smile, but remained quiet. This was too good to spoil just yet.  
  
Sora continued with the story... bit by bit remembering a little something more...  
  
TK's eyes kept getting wider and wider until Mimi was quite certain they would pop right out of their sockets  
  
"She put up a shield around him?" the younger boy asked. "That's so cool!"  
  
"Uh huh," Sora said, waving her fork, "and then, she started yelling at him!"  
  
Joe looked a little uneasy. "Sora, have you dreams ever been literal?" he asked. "I mean, have you ever had one like really come true?"  
  
Sora blinked. "Well, no, not really..."  
  
She crinkled her nose. "That's just in fairy tales, right?"  
  
Tai almost laughed aloud.  
  
Dice walked into the room and everyone fell silent as the black Gatomon walked up to Tai.  
  
"Good morning Tai." He greeted. "Could you give me some bread?" He finished flopping down next to him and grabbing a plate.  
  
Tai nodded and gave him one. Dice happily bit down on it, closing his eyes, then, opening one, he looked at the Digidestined. "What?"  
  
Sora was unable to speak. TK's eyes got even wider, but Mimi didn't even notice. Joe looked on the verge of passing out. Domino walked up behind Dice and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She grabbed the bread off his plate and proceeded to run across the kitchen with it.  
  
Dice shot up to his feet. "HEY! THAT'S MINE!" he shouted, running after her.  
  
Sora blanched. "Uh... what's..."  
  
"Going ON?" Matt cried in conclusion. Domino froze.  
  
Dice grabbed the bread. "Mine." He stated simply as he walked to seat next to Mimi. "You mind if I sit here?"  
  
Tai placed one hand behind his head. "Ano... guys... this is Dice..."  
  
They all looked at their leader like we was from another planet.  
  
He held his hands out in front of him. "No, no, this is the real Dice..."  
  
Mimi looked down at the black Gatomon and picked up one foot as one would if a mouse were in the kitchen.  
  
"So the one before was just a hologram or something?" she asked facetiously.  
  
"Nope. I'm just having breakfast before I kill you all. Don't freak out." Dice commented.  
  
Domino stepped forward. "You forget, kids," she said. "I told you before... Dice wasn't"-- she looked at him --"Isn't... the monster you saw the other night..."  
  
Mimi scowled. "Well... then who was it?"  
  
Domino sighed.  
  
Tai shot Dice a warning look to cut out the snide remarks. Save them for after they trust you, he thought to himself, smacking his forehead.  
  
"That was Dice... before he understood," Domino explained. "He just needed a... little guidance getting back on track, that's all..."  
  
TK blinked rapidly. "Wow... so you're on our side now?"  
  
With a rapid movement, Dice grabbed a nearby knife with one hand, then grabbed Mimi's hand with the other, placing the knife in her hand. He then guided the point of the knife to his chest, right above the heart.  
  
"It would be that easy..." He said to Mimi's surprised face, then let her go.  
  
"I... can't take back what I did... or whom I hurt." Dice said solemnly. "But, as I trust you with my life, I ask you to give me a chance. This is the only way I've had of living. If you ask me to, I'll leave. I'll understand."  
  
Domino sweat dropped.  
  
"Well... he always did have sort of a dramatic streak in him..." she muttered, and hopped up onto the table. She walked over to the very startled Mimi and took the knife from her hands. "What he's trying to say is, guys..." she said, "is that he's willing to try again... if you're willing to give him the chance. He's willing to change... if you're willing to let him."  
  
Tai stepped forward. "He realized his mistakes... and he seems ready to atone for them..." The brunet smiled. "Whaddya say, gang?" he asked, spreading his arms. "Do we let him?"  
  
Domino watched hopefully as TK's eyes moved from Dice to Tai and back. TK stood up on his chair.  
  
"I think we should," TK said. "Everybody deserves a second chance."  
  
"Yeah, a second chance to make the same mistake twice," Joe grumbled, gripping his butter knife for all he was worth.  
  
"Now, Joe," Tai scolded. Joe scowled behind his glasses. "You have to realize that Dice could have easily killed us all last night--"  
  
"And what's to say he won't do it tonight?" Mimi wailed. "Who's to say he won't slay us while we slumber? If we say we trust him--"  
  
She stopped, looking pale.  
  
Domino stepped forward.  
  
"Very well... I take responsibility."  
  
Dice sighed and stood up. "No."  
  
She looked at him. "Dice?"  
  
"You won't take responsibility for someone's life, Domino." Dice looked at Mimi and Joe. "I can't tell you what to think, if I were on your place I would feel the same way... but I can tell you this, Tai is alive... because I couldn't kill him. I was unable to." Dice confessed.  
  
"But, that's just it, Dice," she said, "you're not. You're not in my place..." she whispered, barely audible.  
  
Domino jumped down from the table and stared hard at him.  
  
Tai nodded. "It's true," he said to the others.  
  
Domino did not speak, she just stood there, staring at the floor.  
  
"Why did I took so long? Why did I make so much noise when it was supposed to be a quiet mission?" Dice looked around the table.  
  
TK stared wide eyed at him, and Izzy pecked at his computer, as though it might give him the answer to the riddle.  
  
"I'll tell you why. Deep down, I didn't want to kill him. Deep down... I wanted someone to stop me." He smiled a little at Domino. "And someone did come to my rescue."  
  
Domino blinked. "Erm..."  
  
Tai's expression sobered. "The point is, guys..." he said, "Domino was willing to fight for us to the very death... we saw that..." He paused. "But she was also willing to fight for Dice to the death..." He looked at them. "Now... doesn't that tell you something?"  
  
There was silence.  
  
Then TK spoke up. "Dice?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
The boy got out of his seat and crouched down in front of the Gatomon. he looked him hard in the eyes, then smiled and looked up at Tai. "He's got good eyes, you guys," the child said, beaming. "He doesn't look like the bad guy anymore."  
  
Dice blink-blinked at that.  
  
Tai smiled. "Guys, if you trust Domino..." he said, "then trust her trust in Dice..."  
  
Domino was a little surprised. Tai was so... so open. So willing to accept... Why?  
  
Had Dice not just tried to kill him not even twelve hours ago? Hadn't Dice nearly killed all of them just the other night? She eyed the Digidestined leader sharply. Why? she wondered. Why, after all the trouble he's been given... does he still trust?  
  
Dice was equally surprised. Not twelve hours ago Tai had spit on him and now he was talking about him joining... for serious.  
  
He remained quiet, though, awaiting for their decision.  
  
She frowned, and looked at Dice. But, she thought, he doesn't remember... he doesn't remember anything... But... why? Why would I recall the memories of my past as a human... and he would not? He is my brother... would that not make his memories the same as my own? What was happening?  
  
What was it about Dice that made his memories lie deeper within his soul than hers? perhaps it was merely that Domino, as the human she was, had always worn her emotions on her sleeve... while Dice had always hidden them. Perhaps, she thought, it's going to take a little coaxing. She smiled.  
  
Tai looked at them. "Well?" he asked. "What say you?"  
  
Silence filled the room. Then Sora stood up.  
  
"Dice," she said, eyeing the others. She smiled. "That wasn't a dream... was it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You really did walk right past... didn't you? You had every opportunity to just kill me, quick and easy... right there... I never would have known what hit me..." She hesitated. "but... you didn't..." She smiled. "That was real."  
  
"Well, I did told you to go to sleep..." Dice ventured.  
  
She dropped to one knee and stroked Dice's ears with a chuckle.  
  
"Welcome to the team, Dice," she said, and TK hopped up and down happily. The others weren't quite as enthralled, but they decided that, in the end, TK was right... Everybody deserved a second chance...  
  
***  
  
Gatomon looked away from the crystal ball. "Oh... Dice, what have you done?"  
  
***  
  
The Digidestined and their companion Digimon were starting to get worried. So far there hadn't been much trouble getting to this point, and, according to Dice, this was where they would find the gate home.  
  
As they reached the last step, they started hearing voices, and Myotismon's was clear enough: "Open!"  
  
They got into a large hall, and quickly spread out as a huge gate slowly opened. Nanimon stepped in front of them with his ragtag group of Digimon. "We won't let you pass!"  
  
Dice silently and efficiently slid to the side, trying his best not to be seen by anyone.  
  
Myotismon looked at the Digidestined and smiled. "Demidevimon, Gatomon, don't let them pass." He ordered as the last of his army of Digimon walked into the gate. Then, he followed.  
  
Tai lunged forward as Myotismon headed through the gate. "Come on, you guys, we have to catch them before the gate closes!"  
  
The children rushed forward in an attempt to get to the huge doorway that would take them home, only to be cut off by Demidevimon... whom they were really starting to get tired of... and another Gatomon.  
  
Gatomon frowned. "I won't let you pass."  
  
Dice winced, and stood behind, unwilling to assist any of the parties.  
  
Domino stepped out in front of the group, her green eyes narrowed unpleasantly. "I beg to differ, sister..." she growled.  
  
"Is that what you think?" Gatomon asked, and jumped suddenly, kicking Domino, then jumping high and hitting all of the Digidestined Digimon before doing a pirouette and landing gracely in front of all.  
  
She looked around for a second, as if searching, then centered her attention on the Digidestined.  
  
The door behind her slowly started to close.  
  
Dice watched the exchange from where he stood, as the Digivolved Digimon attacked Gatomon, so far she seemed fine, but Domino hadn't really started fighting.  
  
"Oof!" Domino let out a cry as she tumbled backward, head over heels, from the impact of Gatomon's kick. She had never fought another Gatomon... were they all this strong? No, she supposed not.  
  
There was something unusual about this one... maybe it was simply the fact that she worked for Myotismon that had made her stronger than even some of the larger Digimon she had fought before. She somersaulted backward twice and then skidded to a stop on the stone floor.  
  
The gate continued to close.  
  
That does it, she thought. Nobody treats me that way... She watched as Gatomon continued fighting against the Digidestined Digimon, and her eyes narrowed. How could she be so strong?  
  
She set her jaw. Enough was enough. As Gatomon continued to fight, Domino drew in a deep breath and pulled her forepaws up to chest level.  
  
"Stinging fragments of the desert Come to gather in my hand, Unleash your fury--Storms of Sand!"  
  
A golden sort of fog seemed to roll in, and she heard Gatomon yelp as the sand swirled all around her, blinding her and forcing her to break off her attack.  
  
Dice winced, he took half a step forward, but took a look at Domino and stopped. His eyes, however strayed to Gatomon.  
  
Gatomon opened her eyes a slit. She could see the sand whirling around her, thinking quickly, she jumped through the sand, grabbed Garurumon painfully by the tail, and threw him at Domino.  
  
Domino saw what the Gatomon was trying to do.  
  
"Oh, no you don't," she whispered, and ducked low, Garurumon's startled cry ringing in her ears.  
  
"Wind!" she cried, snapping her ears straight up. She closed her eyes and concentrated, and a swirl of wind caught Matt's Digimon before he slammed into the stone walls. She turned to the Gatomon. "Now, no," she taunted, "don't you go off and play with somebody else, my friend... you're not done playing with me yet..." She grinned wickedly.  
  
Gatomon didn't look amused.  
  
"Mists of Dreams and Consciousness, Storms of Rage and Vice, Swirling Winds of Night and Dawn, Hurricane of Ice!"  
  
As Domino shouted out another attack, the air turned cold, and a shower of icicles rained down from the air above them. Gatomon twisted gracefully, and avoided all but one of the pointed ice. She winced and scowled at the hairline cut along her left arm.  
  
Gatomon looked angrily at the other Digimon. She moved her tail, and soon the two gargoyle-like monsters on the walls seemed to catch life.  
  
The four Devidramon dropped all around the Digidestined Digimon.  
  
Gatomon smiled at Domino and attacked her, managing to cut her arm just as the other Gatomon jumped to avoid her.  
  
"An eye for an eye, right?"  
  
Dice winced and took a step forward, still unsure about what to do, but moving enough to draw the attention of Domino for the briefest of seconds.  
  
Domino's eyes flicked toward Dice. Gatomon wasted no time and slammed her against the wall, also stealing a second to look at Dice before looking back at her opponent.  
  
"Don't ignore me! You might regret it!" Gatomon said, stepping again between the kids and the door, which was halfway closed by now.  
  
Domino writhed at the pain in her back, but rolled quickly to the side as Gatomon descended, ready to slice her throat.  
  
Dice seemed torn. "Gatomon..." he whispered, then looked at Domino as she avoided death. "Domino..."  
  
He closed his eyes. "Please don't hurt yourselves... stop..."  
  
She leapt to her feet and spun quickly. Gatomon gasped at how fast Domino had moved, giving the spotted Gatomon just enough time to cast a spell.  
  
"Cyclone, Tornado, North Wind entwined, Lend me your power, Winds that Bind!!"  
  
Domino watched, pleased, as Gatomon was suddenly halted where she stood, a look of absolute shock on her face. As Gatomon squirmed inside the cyclone of wind Domino had put up around her, she glared pure ice at the other Gatomon.  
  
"Not so smug when immobile, are we?" Domino sneered. "Let's see... and eye for an eye, I believe you said?"  
  
The battle raged all around Dice, as the Digidestined Digimon fought the Devidramon. If he wanted to get to them, he would have to get past those monsters...  
  
Domino scowled. "Some like it hot, Gatomon," she said slowly, flexing her claws, "do you? Let's see..."  
  
She shut her eyes and ducked her head.  
  
"Midnight falls and Dawn arises..."  
  
A swirling red glow seemed to emanate from around Domino's silhouette.  
  
"...Candles flash in summer wind. Fire never compromises, Dancing flames hide no surprises..."  
  
She paused, almost reconsidering. Then she decided Gatomon needed to be taught a lesson. She grinned. This would be a lesson she would not soon forget.  
  
"Let your Spirit burn from deep within--" "Spirits Ablaze!" Domino finished, pointing her finger at Gatomon.  
  
The Digidestined Digimon, seeing their chance, used their weapons just as Domino finished her spell. Fire, ice and electricity flew towards the paralyzed Gatomon, who closed her eyes.  
  
She was going to die.  
  
She heard a loud explosion, but she didn't feel anything, until she felt like she was flying.  
  
She opened her eyes in shock, only to see Dice covering her up, as light blazed behind him. They both fell to the ground, just in front of the closing door, everything seemed to stop for a moment.  
  
Then, the four Devidramon became digidust, as Dice had tore his way through them to reach them.  
  
"Dice?!" Gatomon asked surprised.  
  
The black Gatomon was badly hurt, after receiving everyone's attacks. He could barely open his eyes. "Gatomon..."  
  
Domino reeled back.  
  
"Dice!!" she yelped, and darted to his side, shoving aside the white Gatomon without even thinking. She nudged his head with her own. "Dice, wha- -? Why did you--? What the hell were you thinking?"  
  
Gatomon stepped up to her, and pushed Domino away. "Get away from him!" She shouted, and noticed the closing door.  
  
Dice noticed it too, then staggered to his feet, gave Domino an apologizing glance, and pushed Gatomon through the door, jumping in with her as it closed with finality.  
  
The Digidestined froze. They hadn't meant to hurt Dice... why had he pushed the Gatomon out of the way?  
  
Domino lunged forward. "Dice--wait!!" She threw herself at the door, as did Taichi. They both stumbled backward. Matt and Joe caught Tai beneath the arms, but Domino somersaulted back, slamming into Izzy's leg and nearly pitching the redhead sideways.  
  
"Domino?" Izzy said, dropping to one knee to help her. She brushed him off and lunged at the door again.  
  
"Dice, come back!" she shouted, raking her claws down the metal door. he slid to the floor as the Destined watched her.  
  
Sora frowned. "Domino... what happened?" she asked. "Why did Dice--?"  
  
"If I knew that, don't you think I would have stopped him?" she snapped, stalking back and forth in front of the door like a caged lion. She paused again, and beat the door with one paw, ignoring the searing pain. "Dice!! Dice, what happened?" she screamed, as though if she called loudly enough, he might hear. She dropped her head forward, and hit the door with her forehead with a thunk.  
  
"Dice..." she whispered, "what's wrong now...?"  
  
* * *  
  
Tyrannomon loomed over her, and Dice was only aware that she was defenseless, after having received that hit for him. His mind didn't even register the grunt of pain from Wizardmon, or the fact that the other three Tyrannomon now stood in his way.  
  
All he saw was the red monster place his foot on Gatomon's head, ready to kill her. He saw red and stood up. He felt his muscles burn with new energy and his blood boil in anger.  
  
"Fangs of the Saber!"  
  
***  
  
Dice woke up with a start. He was lying on a small bed in the floor of a cell, and Wizardmon was talking to a worried Gatomon.  
  
"W-what happened?"  
  
Gatomon walked up to him lifted his chin a little... and slapped him. Hard.  
  
"What did you do all that for you idiot?!" She asked, as a small tear escaped her eyes.  
  
"Gatomon..." Dice whispered, looking at her in shock.  
  
"That's what I would like to know." Myotismon muttered as he walked into the cell. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Dice's eyes. "You know how I treat traitors, Dice..."  
  
Dice nodded and looked at Gatomon and Wizardmon before answering him. "I... I planned on stopping them when they were un-prepared... I won't fail again... my lord."  
  
Gatomon and Wizardmon gasped at the title, while Myotismon only sneered. "See that you don't."  
  
When the vampire left, Gatomon turned and looked at him. "You lied. You will leave again... won't you?"  
  
Dice looked back at her. "No."  
  
Gatomon's eyes narrowed. "How do I know that?"  
  
"Because..." Dice looked at Wizardmon, who nodded and left them alone. A few seconds later a haze seemed to flicker on the entrance of the cell.  
  
"What's that?" Gatomon asked a little surprised.  
  
"A small field that will prevent others from hearing us..." Dice answered.  
  
Gatomon looked at him askance. "Will you leave, then? Is that why you put that field?"  
  
Dice shook his head. "No, Gatomon... when I met Domino after so long, I discovered something..."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"That... even for my dearest friend... I couldn't leave the one I loved..."  
  
Gatomon opened her eyes wide.  
  
"... I couldn't leave you..." 


	7. Tanomoshii no Sugoroku Chapter 7

Digimon is the property of TOEI Animation, and Akiyoshi Hongo, we are just borrowing their characters and certain situations to tell our story. Domino and Dice are our little darlings, Hikari and mine's that is. We gain no money from this.  
  
Story by Hikari and Wanderer D  
  
***  
  
It was weird, being back home again... Domino thought... *home* The Digital World had kind of become her surrogate domicile... and she had thought of it as her home for so long... only to learn that she wasn't really from there at all... It was like being jerked from one reality into another, and now she wasn't sure which one was real and which was fantasy... But, no, this was what was really real... this was her home, this was where she truly belonged... It was where Dice belonged, too... Domino could only wish she could have made him see that.  
  
She sighed.  
  
He had never really paid much attention to her in the first place, except to pick on her. Oh, sure, he was her big brother, and he had defended her before... but she often wondered if it wasn't just to inflate his own ego, and see how many people he could push around. David had always liked to be in charge... or not?  
  
Domino's blood boiled at the thought of him. How could he do this to her? How *could* he? After she had--after *all* of them had given him a second chance... after giving him the opportunity to turn right, to come clean, and to wash Myotismon's poison from his life... how could he turn back on them? How could he fall right back into the spider's tangled web of deception?  
  
She sighed again, and Sora cast her an uneasy glance.  
  
"Everything okay, Domino?" she asked.  
  
Domino looked at her, then at Biyomon, then back at her.  
  
"You want me to be honest?" She asked. She nodded. "No, everything's *not* okay, everything's *lousy*..."  
  
"But, Domino, we're home now, we're in the Real World, this is where Sora was born, and you, too... right?" Biyomon asked, and Domino seemed amused by her naïveté.  
  
"I don't know anymore, Biyomon..." she admitted. "Anymore, I'm just not sure *where* I belong..."  
  
Sora smiled and scooped her up from the ground as we made our way to her home.  
  
"You belong with us, Domino," she said with a small smile, "wherever we may go."  
  
And for the first time since they had arrived, Domino smiled.  
  
Sora pulled out her house keys and they walked through the ingress into her house. It was small, as an apartment would be expected to be... but not confining. Domino thought she believed the word was "cozy". It looked just right for a single mom and daughter. Sora placed Domino down on the floor, and Biyomon fluttered down beside her. She cast Sora an uneasy glance.  
  
"Sora..." Domino asked, and she looked at her. "Ano... could I... could I use your phone...?"  
  
Sora gave the Gatomon a funny look.  
  
"The phone?" she echoed. "Whaddya need the phone for?"  
  
Domino shifted uncomfortably. "Well... I... kinda think I should... call my parents..."  
  
Sora balked. She hadn't thought of that. Never mind the problems She and the others might have had explaining to their parents why these unusual little creatures had come home with them... how do you explain to your parents that you've *become* one?  
  
She frowned. "Demo... you're not from Japan... are you?" A look of concern crossed her face. "You're American?"  
  
Domino twitched her nose. "Yah, I live on the east coast, a place called Pennsylvania..." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "Um... mom's not gonna like this though..."  
  
Biyomon frowned. "Not like what?"  
  
Domino sat down primly. "Well, there's a 14-hour time difference between Japan and the east coast of America... which means if it's mid-afternoon here... it's early morning there... like before sunrise..." She made a face.  
  
"Besides," she added, "how long has it been? I've lost track of how many days we were in the Digital World... Tai said that time passes differently there than here, he said that he hadn't even been home a whole day when he disappeared, but it had been *weeks* in the Digiworld..." She frowned. "Even if it hasn't been a very long time... how on earth do I explain to Mom how I got to Japan?"  
  
Sora did not know what to say.  
  
"Well... you could just say that something important has come up, and you can't really explain right now..." Sora suggested, "but you just wanted to let her know you're okay?"  
  
Domino rolled her large green eyes. "Oh, suuuure, that's gonna go over really well..."  
  
Biyomon grinned. "Well, you're a long way from home... it's not like she can ground you for it..."  
  
Sora shot her a warning glance, and Biyomon clapped her feathers over her mouth. "Sorry..."  
  
Sora picked up the cordless phone and extended it toward Domino. Domino looked down at her paws.  
  
"Um... could I ask you to dial for me...?"  
  
Ring ring... ring ring...  
  
Domino's heart pounded in her throat as she heard the ring on the other end of the phone. What would she say? What would they say? She found herself wishing no one would answer, so she could just leave a message on the answering machine--  
  
Click,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Her blood ran cold. The groggy voice on the other end of the line was, unmistakably her mother's. She only hoped she hadn't worn herself ragged worrying about David and her...  
  
"M-mom?" I said feebly. "Mom, it's me... It's Devinne..."  
  
"Devinne?! Oh my God, Devinne! Where have you been?! We've been looking for you and your brother!" She practically shouted to the phone.  
  
She broke down, sobbing to the phone. "Where are you? Are you okay? Is your brother there with you?"  
  
Domino balked. She had hoped her mother wouldn't react like this... but she somehow knew she would...  
  
"Where are you, Devinne?!" "Devinne?!"  
  
"I'm... I'm fine Mom... I'm just fine..." she said. "And David's--"  
  
She balked. David was... well... what was she supposed to say to that?  
  
"David's okay, too..." she fudged. "We're..." She winced. This wasn't going to go over well. "We're in...Japan..." She quickly moved the phone a few inches from her large ears to defend herself from the tirade to follow.  
  
"JAPAN! Devinne! How did you get there?!"  
  
"It's kind of a long story, Mom... and I haven't really got time to tell it right now... but I'll explain everything later, I promise..."  
  
She sighed  
  
"I just wanted to tell you we're okay... and that we'll be home soon..." She paused. "But there's something important we have to do first..."  
  
"You're right, you will!" Apparently mom was getting herself back together. "We're going to get you two back! I'm getting a flight booked right now! We'll meet at the Airport in two days!"  
  
Domino set her jaw. "We can't do that Mom... we have to take care of something first... it's important. We can't come home yet... please understand..."  
  
"I don't care, young lady! You were gone for THREE WEEKS AND YOU TURNED UP IN JAPAN! So, you'd better be there when we arrive!"  
  
Domino's eyes narrowed. "Why are you so stubborn about this? Mom, I know you're worried, but we're fine! Don't be rash, you can't afford a ticket to Japan... besides, you don't even know where we ARE! Japan is a big place...you'd never find us..." There was a cold tone in her voice. "I don't know just how much time has passed, and I am sorry for worrying you like I know we did... but I've done a lot of growing up in the time that passed... You... you wouldn't even know me now..." She paused, and an icy tone crept into her voice. "I'm sorry, Mom, but you can't come get us... not now, not yet... We're not done here yet."  
  
"Listen to me, young lady! We're going for you whether you like it or not!" Mom sighed "I want to speak with David."  
  
Domino paused, suddenly meek, then her eyes flashed. "David can't come to the phone right now Mom," she said harshly. "He's... busy."  
  
There was a pause of awkward silence, as if her mother couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Something's happened to him, right?!" Her mom wailed through the phone.  
  
Domino hesitated, then her eyes narrowed. "It's nothing I can't fix Mom, I promise you that."  
  
"Oh, God! Devinne! He's my son! You're my daughter! Please..." Her voice faded... "please.."  
  
Domino paused. "Mom..." she whispered.  
  
Then her features hardened. "Don't worry about us, Mom... we're safe... I won't let anything happen to David, you have my word..." Domino frowned. I'll get him back, I promise... she added silently. "We'll be coming home soon... Don't be stupid, you won't find us... we can't come home until we're done here..."  
  
Mom sniffed. "Devinne... you called through a collect call... of course I can find you..."  
  
Domino's eyes flashed again. "I won't be here, Mom..."  
  
"Where David and I are going... you won't be able to follow, I guarantee you that..." She sighed, and tried to reason again with her. "But stop worrying so much... we're gonna be fine..."  
  
"Well," her voice hardened. "I will. Two days. Tokyo Airport... please be there..."  
  
With that she hung up.  
  
Domino's lively green eyes suddenly turned dark and cold. "No, Mom... I'm sorry..." She glared at the phone, and then hurled it across the room. "But we WON'T be there!!!"***  
  
* * *  
  
Dice overlooked the Tokyo Tower from the building he was currently at. He could clearly see the blasts from the battle between the Digidestined and Skullmeramon. He noticed something in his eyes and wiped the tears forcefully with the back of his gloved paw.  
  
Why did it have to happen? The Digidestined seemed to be honest, Tai... Izzy, hell, Domino was with them! But... they had killed his friends. They had killed Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon.  
  
Dice stood up. He would face them one last time as a... one last time in peace.  
  
***  
  
The dust cleared, and the only indication of Skullmeramon having ever been there, was a dark stain on the ground.  
  
Tai and the rest cheered on, looking in approval to their latest victory. They were interrupted by slow clapping. Everyone looked up, Domino even letting out a small gasp of surprise, as Dice looked down at them from a higher point on the tower.  
  
"Congratulations, Digidestined. It seems you defeated yet another enemy..."  
  
***  
  
Domino narrowed her eyes. "Dice... what are you doing here?" She took a small step forward. "Come to end it all yourself? What, was Myotismon too cowardly to show himself? He had to send his petty frontline lackeys instead?" She spat out the words in bitter anger.  
  
Dice looked at her coldly. She talked like that, when she knew he was perfectly capable of killing her. Frontline lackey indeed! "Don't talk about petty." That was a laugh. Petty, she said, as if she didn't know.  
  
She shot the children a look that could be interpreted as nothing but a direct order to back off. This was her fight now, not theirs.  
  
Dice jumped down to land in front of them, lifting his paws in a sign of no aggression. "Don't worry I didn't come to fight."  
  
"Then what are you here for, Traitor?" Tai snapped.  
  
Domino stepped on his foot.  
  
"I..." Dice looked away. "I trusted you, Tai. All of you."  
  
Tai narrowed his brown eyes in pure fury. "And we did WHAT to betray that trust, Dice?"  
  
Izzy frowned. "It would seem that you were the one who did the backstabbing..."  
  
"Today... my two best friends, who came here only to..." his voice cracked. "... to help me... they... were killed."  
  
Tai almost sneered. "What, you called that giant can of sterno a friend?" he jeered. "He'd have cooked you in an instant, with no compunctions." He paused. "But then, you seem to have no qualms about spilling blood on your paws, either..."  
  
"And the Digidestined killed them." Dice finished, ignoring their remarks. He looked at them coldly. "I held no love for Skullmeramon. HE was a killer. But.. not Gotsumon. And neither was Pumpkinmon."  
  
"They told me... that... that they wanted to take a look at the city. It..." Dice walked a little away. "It seemed fun, they said."  
  
Domino frowned. Not in anger anymore, but in confusion. "Pumpkinmon?" she asked. "Gotsumon?" She shook her head in befuddlement. "Dice... I don't even know them..."  
  
Tai paused, suddenly rather puzzled himself. "Dice, you have to know that we wouldn't ever destroy a Digimon unless they were a direct threat..."  
  
Sora nodded. "If Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon weren't killers... then what reason would we have to destroy them?"  
  
Dice looked at her. "No, you didn't." He growled, and his eyes shone red for the briefest of moments. "You didn't NEED to, all you saw were a couple of Digimon NOT of your group and that marked them as targets!"  
  
He flexed his hands. "The most they would've done... would have been stealing an Ice-cream cone." He shut his eyes for a moment, letting a couple of tears run down his chin. "WHY?! HOW COULD YOU DO IT?! I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS MATT, OR TAI, OR JOE! BUT THEY DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE!"  
  
Domino couldn't stand it anymore. This had to stop. Even if he was on the opposing team now, she couldn't just stand by and watch this happen to her best friend... and to her brother.  
  
"Dice!" she cried, rushing forward. "Dice, please... you have to listen to me..." She stopped a foot or so in front of him, and the destined seemed a little concerned by her proximity.  
  
Dice lifted his head to give her an angry, and yet torn, glance. She regarded him with sad eyes. "Dice...I dunno who tells you these things... I dunno why you believe that Leomon is dead, I dunno why you think that these kids would kill anyone unless they had no choice..." She paused and reached one paw out to him. "...but you're being lied to..."  
  
Dice slapped the hand aside. "Who says Leomon is alive?" He regarded her coldly now. "What proof do you have?"  
  
She winced and turned away. "The old Dice never would have needed proof, he would have believed me, regardless."  
  
"The old Dice was a credulous idiot." He stated coldly.  
  
She snapped her head up to give him an equally cold stare. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she demanded. "What could Myotismon have told you that you would turn against me to help him?"  
  
"So what if I don't have proof he's alive... who gave you the 'proof' he's DEAD?"  
  
"I JUST SAW MY TWO BEST FRIENDS DIE, DOMINO!" Dice shouted exasperated. "THEY WENT OUT THEY DIDN'T COME BACK!" he glared at the Digidestined.  
  
"THEY SAVED MY LIFE WHEN I WAS ALMOST DEAD AFTER THE STORM! AND I WASN'T THERE! AND NEITHER WERE YOU! AND YOU ARE WITH THOSE WHO KILLED THEM! WHAT PROOF DO I NEED? THEY'RE DEAD AND EVERYONE ELSE IS ALIVE. THAT ENOUGH PROOF FOR YOU?"  
  
"YOU WERE DEAD, DICE!" she cried. "I saw Leomon on the beaches of File Island--alone, without his Salamon student. HE told me that you had died at sea." She angrily slapped tears from her face and shook her head. "Don't you understand, Dice? I wanted nothing more than to find you alive... but when I did... I almost wished you had stayed dead... What hurts more, Dice, thinking your best friend is dead... or knowing that they've fallen into such a state that you're not sure if they're even alive anymore!?"  
  
She turned away. "No, I wasn't there," she added ruefully. "But had I been, would it have made any goddamn difference?"  
  
Dice's eyes turned to slits. "Maybe. You tell me."  
  
She shook her head sadly. "Why, Dice? What has he done for you that I didn't? What sort of friendship could he have possibly given you that I couldn't? I forgave you, Dice! I forgave you things that no one should ever be forgiven! Your hands were stained with the blood of innocents, and all I ever did was wash that away and tell you it didn't matter... doesn't that count for anything? I gave you a second chance, I convinced the children that there was good in you, even if it wasn't obvious! And now I'm not sure who the bigger fool is, you for making false promises or me for believing them."  
  
"I will not forgive them this time, Domino. And I don't expect you to understand what I did... yes, you would sacrifice yourself for your friends, rather than fight. That will do them so much good when, after you're dead they come for them." Dice growled. He looked at Tai and the others, and for the briefest of seconds, a look of regret crossed his face. "Next time... we're enemies."  
  
"You have two choices, Domino... either you leave this group of killers. Or you go down- you die with them."  
  
She narrowed her eyes in anger. "How dare you give ME the ultimatum," she growled. "You're the one who broke the promise, Dice... not me..."  
  
"Did I?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"We shook on it... friends forever..." She curled her lip. "And look who's making threats... Some friend..."  
  
"Didn't I say I would fight for those I loved? Well, two of them are dead." Dice snapped back.  
  
She choked back a sob. "But I'm still here, Dice," she said, "and it means nothing... is this what you do to everything you're given, Dice? Do you stomp it all into the dirt, just like you did with me? Do you look upon every gift you're given with such indifference that you would rather give it up than do the right thing? do I mean that little to you? God, Dice, there was a time when our friendship meant more to me than anything on this earth. But I don't think it ever meant that much to you... did it? Pff, like you'd tell me anyway, we're like strangers now... I don't even know you anymore."  
  
"You knew me better than anyone, Dice... This isn't you, not the real you..." she continued, shaking her head. "Oh, God, don't you remember?"  
  
Dice looked at each of them. "And I wish I had known you all better." He bit back a bitter laugh. "Doesn't matter now, does it? Today... today I break all links I have with you, Domino. I won't have to remember. Maybe one day you'll understand, I'm doing this for all of us, for all Digimon."  
  
"Why can't you remember it?" she wailed. "This is not me, that is not you... this isn't us! We're not really Digimon, Dice..."  
  
Dice looked at her in surprise. "What did you say?"  
  
Her eyes betrayed nothing but ice. "You're so bent on destroying the humans... but don't you remember what you told me? About being more human than you think? Well, you are... We're humans... the both of us..." She whispered harshly. "I know you'll never believe me when I tell you that, but it's the truth... "  
  
Dice's claws shaked. "Is that what they told you, Domino? Don't believe them! We're better because we're Digimon! Humans envy and hate us, and you believe that crap?"  
  
"Just like Leomon and the children... it's a living truth. "She shook her head. "You're wrong, Dice, they didn't tell me anything..." She gestured at the Destined. "I dunno how to make you believe me... You used to trust me, Dice, without any compunction at all... what changed? I'm still the same person I always was... why aren't you?"  
  
"You're not thinking right, Domino..." he pointed at himself. "Look at me, I'm a Gatomon, not a human."  
  
"If you look within your heart, if you even have it anymore... maybe you'll see it..." She took a small step toward him. "Does the darkness really corrupt you so, even at first touch? You're my brother, Dice... your name is David, mine is Devinne... we live in a house, in a small city, and you love to pick on me... Oh God, why can't you remember? Has your soul really become so full of hatred and anger that you would reject even your own past? Your own future?"  
  
"NO!" Dice shouted at her, and pushed her back. "You only tell me this to confuse me!"  
  
"Physical forms mean nothing, Dice, it's your heart that makes you what you are!" she shouted. "Look at me, Dice..."  
  
"Why would I lie?" she asked. "Why would I try to deceive you? How would that benefit me?" She paused again, torn between anger, fear, and desperation.  
  
"Why? Why?! Because there's only a few I can trust, Domino. And you're not one of them!" Dice snarled.  
  
"Don't you ever think, Dice? Don't you ever plan ahead, or think of what the repercussions of your actions will be? The beating of a butterfly's wings, and all that? What if you make a left turn instead of a right? What if you say no instead of yes--does it change your appearance?" She scowled. "No, it doesn't... it changes your heart tho... and that's all that matters. It doesn't mean a thing what you look like on the outside, on the inside you're a human, whether you believe it or not..." She took a deep breath. "And if you would just stop and look at this from my vantage point... you might see it. In the long run, could you ever have been anyone else? Or are you destined to end up at he same place, regardless of the roads you take to get there? Either way, you have to choose." She eyed him harshly.  
  
"Don't give ME the ultimatum, Dice, for it is you who must make the decision. You have two roads before you, Dice, but you have to choose which one to take. I tried already... I tried, I chose the road for you once, but you wouldn't walk it... So now you have to make the choice yourself...on your own. There lie two paths ahead of you... One will lead you to me....and the Digidestined... the other will lead you to Myotismon. It's up to you which road you take... light or darkness, Dice, that's about all it boils down to. You can come with us, or you can stay behind, I don't care anymore. I learned that caring didn't get me anywhere. Not with you. It never did, even before we were..." She winced and looked away. "Do you really have so little respect for yourself that you would allow yourself to be reduced to this?" she went on, staring at the cement beneath her feet. "A killer?" She snapped her head up. "This monster?"  
  
Dice looked away. "Domino, I'm not the one that's going to die, I can assure you of that. While I don't care much for Myotismon, there are some Digimon I care too much for, to let ANY of you get close."  
  
She growled low in the back of her throat.  
  
"Anything to cut a corner, huh? That's how you always were... you cheated, always... Even at your own damn video games... You'd take any shortcut to get to what you want, even betraying your own friends, turning to darkness... Is that really the answer to your prayers?"  
  
"And it was always your way to ignore the facts and attack the only few things you could immediately name. I don't do this for Myotismon, Domino, you'd better remember that." Dice growled.  
  
She scowled. "Fine, then, go ahead... Cut the corners, find the loopholes! You always have, and I guess you always will, why did I think that things would be any different in THIS world?" Her face contorted in anger. "No," she said suddenly, "you know what? You know what, Dice... it WILL be different this time... and do you know why? Because this time I won't be here to rescue you... I won't catch you when you fall, when Myotismon decides you've outlived your usefulness to him..." She nearly spit she was so angry. "Go on, build your goddamn campfires with gasoline! Just don't expect me to come running with a bag of ice when you get burned!" Damn it all, even if what she had said wasn't completely true... David hadn't been this way... he had never betrayed her trust or his friends. But she was going to bring him back!  
  
"You're crazy." Dice stated.  
  
Her tone suddenly softened. "Am I? Is it crazy to care about somebody else more than you do yourself?"  
  
She shook her head. "I don't want to fight you Dice," she admitted. "I don't want to hurt you..." He scoffed at that, and she scowled. "Just because we can't be friends anymore, doesn't mean we have to be enemies..." She looked at him. "And if our difference in opinions pits us against one another, then I will fight your broken beliefs and your fallen dreams... but I will never fight you."  
  
"I'd do anything for... for love. Even lay myself to die." Dice looked at her sadly. "Even fight you. Even when you'll fight dreams and hopes that you won't understand."  
  
"It may end up that one of us kills the other... and that would be a real shame... but if that is how we are destined to go, then so be it." She sat down. "Truth is, Dice... I'm tired of running from it. I don't really know how this happened, how we became what we are, but I do know this: you are my brother, whether you think I'm telling the truth or not. If you kill me, then you may never really figure it out." She shrugged. "The choice is yours." She stood back up. "However, I fear that you are the one who may never understand..."  
  
Dice smiled bitterly. "We'll see. You see, Domino, you don't fight for the Digidestined, you fight for yourself. You fight to cover up these... delusions you have. You fight to hide the fear that maybe you're wrong. You fight alongside the Digidestined, because you wanted to, no-one forced you. I was wrong. I see that now. But know that I won't change my mind, because I also chose my way."  
  
She looked over her shoulder at the Digidestined, then swung her head back to Dice. "If that is what you believe, Dice... then you go right ahead and believe that..." She scowled. "I don't know how to make you understand it, but you don't know how wrong you are." She looked at the Digidestined then back at him. "But maybe that's the point" she said suddenly. "Maybe you do have to choose your own way... maybe all I have to do is let go, and you'll realize your folly," she added, turning to look back over her shoulder as she motioned for the children to leave. "Sometimes you have to do that, or so they say... You have to let go of the things you love before they realize what they've lost."  
  
Dice closed his eyes, and seemed to think for a moment calming a bit. When he opened his eyes, though, they weren't the usual blue. It was a cold blue. Uncaring; brutal.  
  
Dice walked to the side of Tokyo Tower, looking down. By now, everyone had deserted the tower, and groups of police officers were covering the area around it.  
  
"You have to set them free to bring them back," Domino called after him. He paused, but did not look over his shoulder at her. "It sounds counterproductive, ne? If I have to let go, then I will... if that's what it takes to bring you back, then so be it...I have to do *something*..." She sighed. "Maybe I've lost my meaning to you, Dice... but you haven't lost yours to me... you'll always be my friend... and if letting go is the only way, then it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make..." She smiled. "That's all sacrifice is, you know, giving up something good for the chance--even the slimmest chance--at something better..."  
  
Dice looked back at everyone. "I know, Domino. That's what I'm doing. I'm leaving. Next time we meet, you won't go back home." He then walked to the center of the tower. "Fangs of the Saber." the Black Gatomon stated. A bright, red flash stunned them, and they could hear Dice's voice as their sight cleared. "There won't be much left to clean up."  
  
Domino whirled. "What the--?"  
  
When everyone could look again, Tokyo Tower had a hole in it. 12 feet in radius and crossing the tower down from where they were, to leave a crater in the ground, far bellow.  
  
Domino and the Digidestined stood and stared. The Gatomon then remembered a song she had loved, once, in a life that seemed so far away.  
  
Shadows they fall on the stage of your own life,  
  
Trailing behind footsteps.  
  
There's comfort in ghosts who are no longer with you,  
  
Hiding behind your death.  
  
I let you down you've lost your taste,  
  
I'm losing ground I fall from grace.  
  
Well just listen,  
  
Sometimes,  
  
You gotta set free what you love just to bring it back,  
  
Oh, would you ever lose me? Would you ever let go for that?  
  
And if the love is real you gotta' let yourself go,  
  
Just to bring it back.  
  
Sometimes,  
  
Just to bring it back.  
  
Hiding inside my asylum I'm always,  
  
Hanging on by a thread.  
  
I can't expect you to respect me until I've  
  
Learned to respect myself.  
  
I've let you down you've lost your taste,  
  
I'm losing ground I miss your face.  
  
Well just listen,  
  
Well just listen,  
  
Sometimes... sometimes...  
  
You gotta set free what you love just to bring it back,  
  
Oh, would you ever lose me? Would you ever let go for that?  
  
And if the love is real you gotta' let yourself go,  
  
Just to bring it back.  
  
Sometimes,  
  
Just to bring it back. 


	8. Tanomoshii no Sugoroku Chapter 8

Digimon is the property of TOEI Animation, and Akiyoshi Hongo, we are just borrowing their characters and certain situations to tell our story. Domino and Dice are our little darlings, Hikari and mine's that is. We gain no money from this.  
  
Story by Hikari and Wanderer D  
  
***  
  
Night fell, and as the shadows and darkness covered everything up, a darker figure moved, jumping from building to building. He finally reached a building, and snuck into the balcony.  
  
Trying it's best not to make noise, the figure slowly opened the crystal door that led to Sora's room.  
  
Everyone seemed to be asleep as Dice crawled inside and stopped next to the sleeping Domino.  
  
Biyomon, however, had heard a noise and was waiting to see what the traitor was about to do. She was surprised, though, when he kneeled and started whispering something she could barely make out, so she concentrated, trying to hear what Dice was saying.  
  
"Domino..." Dice started. "This... this is the last time I'll be here, with you, without a fight... I just came to say goodbye. I hope we don't have to fight... but let's be realistic, will you? It's impossible. I... I want you to know..." He smiled bitterly. "That, on other circumstances I'd stayed with you. But too much has happened. I hope you'll forgive me someday, regardless who was right, and who lived to count it. Goodbye, Domino..." he choked. "Goodbye, sis." he finished, kissing her forehead softly.  
  
He stood up and went to the balcony, and Biyomon could hear him muttering. "Sister... that's a nice fantasy, Domino."  
  
The avian Digimon was suddenly intrigued, and put her anger behind her.  
  
"Dice... wait," she said softly, extending one feathered limb toward the Gatomon.  
  
Dice froze in place, just outside the door.  
  
Biyomon moved silently to where he stood. "Dice..." She didn't know quite what to say.  
  
"I didn't come here to fight, Biyomon." he whispered.  
  
She frowned. "I don't want to fight, Dice..." she said, "I never did... I just want to tell you something..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
She fluffed her feathers. "Dice, whatever you believe or don't... it's not a fantasy..."  
  
He narrowed one eye.  
  
"What she says is the truth, Dice..." she continued. "When she told Sora and I, we didn't really think it could be possible, either... but then she said things, Dice, that no Digimon could ever know..."  
  
"She told us about where she lived, and about how she loved to play video games..." She paused. "She told us how you always picked on her, and called her a dumb nickname that made no sense... She told us about her home town, and about the grocery store where her father bought the two of you candy when you got good... report cards, I think she called them." She thought for a moment. "And about how you... when you were human... learned how to drive a car, in the parking lot of your old Elemental School... or was it Elementary?"  
  
"Do you promise to keep a secret, Biyomon?" Dice asked, and looked away.  
  
Biyomon blinked, then nodded. "Of course.:"  
  
"I am a Digimon now, I don't care what I was before, even if I was something else, which I doubt. The fact is, Biyomon, I've got only one reason to fight, that's why I must ask you never to tell anyone. Even... even if I die."  
  
She frowned.  
  
"And what is that?" she asked.  
  
"The reason is, Biyomon... I fell in love. And I'm loved back. She fights for Myotismon... and I fight for her."  
  
Biyomon gasped. "What?" She widened her eyes, and ducked her head, then shooed Dice out onto the balcony, so as not to wake the sleeping Domino and Sora. One outside, she gave him an incredulous look. "Love, Dice?"  
  
Dice walked to the edge of the balcony and jumped up on it. "I don't know why I trusted you enough to tell you... but you're her best friend, right?"  
  
Biyomon frowned. "I am, I suppose," she said, "but I must ask, Dice... what kind of love could bloom under Myotismon's thumb?" she demanded.  
  
Dice nodded. "Then... then at least you'll know." He then smiled as he considered her question. "The only kind that can, and will flourish even in the dark."  
  
"I won't tell anyone, Dice, I swear it to you..." she promised,  
  
"Goodbye Biyomon." he said standing up and preparing to jump.  
  
"But I have one question remaining..." she insisted.  
  
He stopped. "Which is?"  
  
She took a step toward him. "If all you wanted was love..." She paused. "If that was all you wanted... then... why..." She gestured back inside. "Domino loved you more than anything, Dice," she said, "the way only a little sister can... and still does!" She looked at him, her blue eyes full of sadness. "If all you wanted was to be loved, then why were you not satisfied? Why did you turn to this?"  
  
"She would do anything for you still," the bird insisted, "why is that not enough?"  
  
"I'd be deleted for her, Biyomon. And I'd do it gladly and without regrets." Dice looked at the city. "I could do that for Domino, but then I'd have a regret." Dice looked at the small bird. "It's a different kind of love, Biyomon. Maybe you, of all of us can comprehend that better." He blinked, stepped down and hugged her.  
  
He then stepped back. "I must go now. Another might see me and come check what I was doing."  
  
"Dice," Biyomon said, almost hating to stop him again.  
  
She gave him a small smile. "I hope that it does not come to mortal combat," she said, "for then it would leave all of us with a regret..." She shook her head. "I don't know that I could ever bring myself to really hurt you..." She glanced inside. "And I know for a fact that Domino never could..."  
  
"Farewell, Biyomon." He smiled bitterly. "Next time..." He couldn't finish, and jumped off.  
  
"I don't know that myself, Biyomon. But protect them both... And don't doubt. I won't."  
  
And with that, he was gone.  
  
"Good luck, Dice," she said to the empty air before her as she headed back inside. "I hope that... whatever road you end up taking, it crosses paths with ours again... somewhere... someday... and we won't have to fight anymore..."  
  
***  
  
"Dice, you'll have to go south of the city," Demidevimon announced. "Master Myotismon has decided that that is the best course of action, since that's the last area to cover. Wizardmon is already there, along with Gatomon, but you are to work separately in order to cover as much ground as possible."  
  
Dice growled in response. "Did you repeat all that from memory? I don't think you've got the brains to plan ahead, Demidevimon."  
  
"Why you..." Devimon growled. "I should..." He stopped talking when he noticed Dice clenching his paws in anger.  
  
Dice just turned around and left. When he was sure Dice was out of sight, he let out a sigh. That had been close! He had been sure Dice was about to slice him into pieces. Demidevimon almost fell when he heard a small laugh behind him.  
  
"Master Myotismon!" He said in surprise. "Why are you laughing?"  
  
Myotismon smiled evilly. "He's turning into one of us, Demidevimon, can't you feel it?"  
  
Demidevimon only managed to look confused as Myotismon left, laughing.  
  
***  
  
The Digidestined were gathered in the park, discussing what to do about their last fight with Dice. They had been left a bit shaken with Dice's last comments... they were completely aware that if they did fight him... as he said, some might not go home.  
  
"I still don't understand it... after we gave him a second chance... after we opened up our hearts to him... why...?" Tai muttered gloomily.  
  
He then groggily ran his hands down his face. He hadn't slept much the last night... he'd had too much on his mind. Why had Dice betrayed them like that? Why had he thought that they had destroyed his friends? As for the murders, the Digidestined were innocent... but it was true that they had had a part in the destruction of Myotismon's henchmen before... but why would Dice have made such a big deal about that?  
  
"It's like I told you before... once a villain always a villain..." Mimi announced.  
  
Domino snapped her head up, glaring at Mimi. "Dice isn't a villain!"  
  
"But he tried to kill us..." Argued little T.K.  
  
"He accused us of killing Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon! Whoever they are!" Joe added angrily. He didn't like being accused of anything at all.  
  
Sora nodded and opened her mouth. "He-"  
  
She was interrupted by Biyomon, who had jumped to her feet, scowling angrily. "It was a mistake..." Everyone looked at her oddly, and she stammered a little. "It's a misunderstanding, I'm sure of it... Dice cares about us... or Domino at least. He isn't our enemy, Myotismon is!"  
  
Patamon fluttered up next to her. "But he's *working* for Myotismon!"  
  
"That doesn't matter." She continued. "He may be fighting for Myotismon's cause... but I don't think he really believes in it..." She paused awkwardly. "I think he's just... confused... and looking for a reason to go on... and maybe fighting was all he could find to go on for..."  
  
Domino squinted at the bird Digimon. Why was she defending Dice? Domino had been sure that, after what had happened, she would be the only one who wasn't looking for any excuse to bring Dice to his knees and destroy him... why did Biyomon remain loyal?  
  
As the group continued to bicker, Gabumon's round eyes strayed to their surroundings. The park was relatively empty that morning, which always worked well in their favor. The fewer people the Digimon had to hide from, the more comfortable they were. Tho they never would have admitted it to the kids, the Digimon really hated the disguises they were often forced to wear to keep out of sight of the general public.  
  
He squinted as something caught his eye. What was that?  
  
A dark shape was approaching from the street nearby. It looked awfully familiar... with large triangular ears and a long black tail... yes, there was no mistaking it--it was--  
  
Gabumon quickly pointed to the street. "Nee, nee, you guys! Look over there!"  
  
The Digidestined momentarily set aside their arguing to look where Gabumon was pointing. Domino's ears stood up straight as she recognized the figure in the not-too-far distance.  
  
"Dice...?" she whispered.  
  
"Hey! What's he doing?!" Tai asked.  
  
They all gasped as the black Gatomon viciously shoved aside a young boy on the sidewalk, pitching the youth to his knees as he brushed past, his eyes cold and oblivious...  
  
***  
  
Dice walked down the street, holding the crest in his paw. He hadn't even seen it so much as a glint in the approximation of a glow, which would indicate the presence of the last Digidestined. Life sucked.  
  
In his opinion, the easiest thing to do would be to blow them all up into pieces. Why the hell should they bother to find one person when they could just get rid of the whole lot?  
  
"Damn it, Myotismon, let's kill them all." He muttered darkly. "That'll be much easier."  
  
People stared at him, but he just ignored them. Sure, some of the others were being cautious to avoid getting detected by the Digidestined, but he couldn't care less. Heck, let them come. He would make sure to leave a lasting impression on those backstabbing, good for nothing cretins.  
  
"Hey, mom! Look at that! A black cat! He's so cute!" A young boy shouted, pulling his mother towards Dice.  
  
"Shingo, we'll be late for your sister's play..." His mother muttered.  
  
"Hey, kitty, kitty," Shingo said softly as he extended his hand towards Dice.  
  
The Black Gatomon glared at the kid, and shoved him aside, almost throwing him into the air if his mother hadn't been holding his hand. "GET AWAY FROM ME HUMAN!" he shouted.  
  
Everyone in the park looked at him, as the boy's mother shouted and pulled his son. Soon, they were all running away.  
  
"Damn, now it'll be harder to find that stupid kid." Dice muttered.  
  
Domino got to her feet. She couldn't take it anymore. This wasn't Dice... not the Dice she knew... something had happened to change him... something serious... something she would never forgive. If she had to tear Myotismon apart with her own claws, she would, if only to avenge Dice's corruption.  
  
"Domino, matte! what are you--?" Matt started.  
  
Domino whirled and gave the children a cold glare.  
  
"Stay here, you guys... this time, he's mine. Don't get involved, he's totally ruthless now... I don't want any of you getting hurt." She said darkly.  
  
Tai, however wouldn't let her. "Datte--Domino! we can't just--"  
  
The leader silenced at the look in Domino's eyes. She was usually such a chipper and kind being... but there were times when she got such a look in her bright green eyes that Taichi felt a twinge of fear. He knew she was strong, he knew that she probably could have hurt any of them, and badly, if she wanted to, and was exceedingly grateful to her for her help...but she was so damn stubborn!!  
  
Tai sighed, taking his decision. "Souka, Domino... just... just be careful, okay?"  
  
She gave Taichi a small smile, and then turned to look to where Dice was stalking down the street, her eyes icy again.  
  
This was going to be resolved...  
  
...right now...  
  
Domino sprinted to where the black Gatomon was, never once fearing for her safety.  
  
"Dice!" she called, her voice betraying no anger, no fear... "Dice-- waitasecond..."  
  
"I want to talk to you..."  
  
Dice seemed to glow with contained energy. "Get lost." He said, hate pouring out of every word.  
  
Domino balked. What was this? There was such a cold energy from him now... it was almost like...  
  
--no... oh, please no...  
  
"Dice," she begged, her voice suddenly plaintive, "please, just wait a minute..."  
  
She was not going to let this happen, she was not going to lose him, not like this. He was being drawn deeper into Myotismon's web, getting tangled in the deadly threads of the evil master's web... she was losing him... losing him to the darkness in his own heart...  
  
"DARK CLAW!" Dice shouted, using his ghost technique. Domino was slammed against a tree before she could react.  
  
Dice's eyes were glowing red, and his fangs were visible in his obvious snarl.  
  
She coughed once, as she slid to the ground, but she did not retaliate.  
  
"What the hell was that for, Dice?" she demanded, tho there was no anger in her voice. "All I want to do is talk to you... it's rude to attack before you know the opponent's intentions... not very gentlemanly of you..."  
  
"I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Dice shouted.  
  
Now she was angry.  
  
"I don't believe that, Dice," she hissed. "I don't believe that for a second... I think that there is nothing you want more than for things to be the way they were before!"  
  
He started glowing more forcibly. "IF YOU'RE GOING TO STAY THERE AND GET HIT, FINE WITH ME!"  
  
"If you want to fight, then fine"--she bared her teeth--"bring it on... but I have no desire to hurt you, I really don't..."  
  
Dice shot forward, trying to slice her. Only her reflexes saved her as she crouched. She felt the air shift above her head, and a second later the tree slid in half.  
  
A greenish glow erupted around Domino as she drew upon the elemental energy within her. she didn't want to hurt him, but she feared it was the only way to bring him to his senses. "That does it, Dice," she growled. "If it takes a bruising to get you to listen to me, so be it..."  
  
She leapt backward and dove into a handspring, throwing her forepaws out as she sailed thru the air.  
  
"Ice Spears!"  
  
There was a flash of blue as a dozen foot-long darts of ice formed around her like spines on a porcupine. She twisted her neck and snapped her head around, sending the darts flying toward Dice. He twisted gracefully out of the way of all of them...  
  
...save one...  
  
...that drew blood along his right arm.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you, Dice... I really don't..." she said again. "Won't you please listen to me?"  
  
Dice ignored the small slice. "You think I care."  
  
"I do," she said. "I do think you care... somewhere, deep down, I think you care... what are you doing, Dice? Who are you trying to please?" She paused, searching his face. "Who are you trying to impress with this unnecessary brutality?"  
  
Dice snarled. "That's your mistake. I don't." He faded out only to appear in front of Domino, at the same time slamming his fist into her stomach, much like he had done to Tai. Domino coughed blood.  
  
She sank to her knees, holding her stomach with one paw. God, it hurt! but then... she wasn't going to let him know that. She spat blood out of her mouth and ran the back of her hand across her chin, glaring at the streak of blood on her fur.  
  
"What's happened to you, Dice?" she asked softly, getting shakily back to her feet. "This isn't the Dice I know... this isn't the Dice I grew up with, the Dice I grew to love like a brother.... why, Dice? Why have you become this? Has Myotismon offered you some great reward? something worth all this trouble?"  
  
"When I cared I was hurt. I won't fall into the same pattern again." He slowly raised his paw... and brought it down. Domino didn't feel it for a moment, then she felt a little blood coming out of her cheek. "Will you stay there at my mercy?" Dice asked coldly.  
  
"You are stronger than me, Dice... I know that, I'm not as dumb as you think I am..." she said, "but then, you aren't as smart as you think."  
  
He seemed startled by her words.  
  
"Do you really think Myotismon is going to do anything for you?" she asked coldly. "Do you think that that poor Nosferatu of a Digimon is going to thank you for your efforts? Praise you for your hard work? Jeez, Dice, how can you be so blind?" She stroked the scratch on her cheek.  
  
"How can you think that this is going to benefit you?" She took a step forward, which surprised him. Why wasn't she running? Why didn't she turn and flee while he was giving her the chance? He knew his answer, though, she was too damn stubborn to let him get away with it.  
  
"I know you've been hurt, Dice... don't you think I know that? I know you've lost people close to you, and I know it hurts like hell and you just want to die to make it stop... but this isn't the answer!" she shook her head. "maybe I can't relate to the pain you've felt, but I can certainly sympathize, if you'd only let me!"  
  
She gave him a sad look.  
  
"You frighten me, Dice..." she admitted, "and not because of your strength... but because of your distance... you and I were so close once... what happened?"  
  
"I don't want to lose you the way you lost Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon..." Mentioning them seemed a bad idea, as she noticed him frown.  
  
Dice's eyes became even colder. He opened his claws and shoved them into her chest.  
  
His eyes glinted.  
  
Domino felt like screaming. this was like something out of a terrible horror movie. She was so close to him, and yet, he was a million miles away. She had, at once time, feared nothing while he was by her side... and now nothing frightened her more than standing beside him. There was a time when she would have turned to him for anything, gone to him with any concern, and told him of any trouble she faced... and now, it seemed that he was the cause of all of the above. Why couldn't she get thru to him? She shut her eyes, waiting for him to attack.  
  
Only the points had gone through her fur. "Let me go." he said. "Fist..."  
  
"Fine, Dice..." she said, resolved, "If this is what you want... if this will ease your pain... then kill me." she spread her arms to her sides. "Go on..."  
  
"... of ..." He looked into her eyes, which were understanding what was happening, yet not believing what she was hearing. "...The Beast King."  
  
Time seemed to stop for the Digidestined. Biyomon couldn't believe her eyes as Domino seemed to fly through the air, spilling blood on the ground, to land in a crumpled heap next to them. She was still alive... but barely.  
  
Tai couldn't stand it anymore. he was going to kill her - and she was going to LET him!! He darted forward, ignoring the cries of the other Digidestined. He wouldn't let her play Martyr.  
  
"Stop it!" he screamed, racing to the fallen Gatomon's side. He glared over his shoulder at Dice. "What the hell are you doing, Dice?" He demanded as the other destined and their Digimon came to his side.  
  
The Digimon quickly Digivolved to their champion levels, ignoring the fact that there were people in the park, who stood by, gaping at the impossible events unfolding before them.  
  
"Nova Blast!"  
  
"Howling Blaster!"  
  
Dice easily dodged the attacks, almost laughing at how pathetic they seemed  
  
"Do you really want to kill her, Dice?" Birdramon asked, swooping down to land in front of the black Gatomon before any of the others could gear up an attack. "Is that what you want? Jeez, you fool, all she wanted was to talk to you! Where do you get the gall to just attack her when you know she won't hurt you in retaliation? that's pretty low of you..."  
  
Dice snarled. "I told all of you to get out of the way!" he shouted. Then, impossibly, a Nova Blast hit him on the back, surprising him, and making him easy target for a few other attacks.  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!"  
  
"Needle Spray!!"  
  
"No--wait!" Domino croaked, trying to stand and feeling her body just surrender, pitching her back to the ground. "Please--don't--" she dropped her head onto the ground, too weak to keep her eyes on the battle. "Please... don't kill him..."  
  
Birdramon whirled at the sound of Domino's cry. Why? Why did she remain faithful to her old friend... even after his wicked betrayal? It was almost... it was almost... human... foolishly human... but human nonetheless. She looked back to Dice, who stumbled, off-balance from the Nova Blast, and gasped as he staggered and fell to the ground as the subsequent attacks sent him reeling. The bird Digimon turned to watch as Angemon and Kabuterimon prepared to hit the Gatomon again while they had the chance.  
  
"No!" Birdramon cried, spreading her majestic wings in front of Dice. "Stop!" she shouted, anger in her usually calm voice. "Stop it! You can't-- !!"  
  
The Digimon short-stopped their attacks, bewildered, and Tai lifted his head to stare at Birdramon.  
  
"Birdramon...?" he whispered. "nanio shimasu ka...?"  
  
Dice looked up. It was his chance to kill them all, and end this stupid fight. But... he could see the back of Birdramon as she protected him. Then, he remembered what she had promised, and she hadn't betrayed his trust.  
  
He stood up and glared at everyone. Then, to the surprise of the Digidestined, he ricocheted of Birdramon's back and jumped up a nearby building, disappearing from sight.  
  
He had thrown Birdramon slightly off-balance with his jump, but she had remained firm in front of him, much to the surprise of everyone.  
  
Birdramon did not flinch at the pressure of Dice's leap, rather she remained standing, her wings outspread before the spot where he had fallen. Once she was sure he was gone, she dropped her wings and seemed to deflate, slowly devolving back to Biyomon. Sora gaped at her Digimon in bewilderment.  
  
"Biyomon...?" she asked. "Why did you... why...?"  
  
Tai got to his feet, anger blazing in his eyes. "What the hell did you think you were doing, Biyomon?" he demanded coldly. "You let Dice get away!!"  
  
Biyomon looked at the ground, and then her eyes moved to Domino's battered body. "And what do you think would have happened to Domino if you had killed Dice?" she asked, and the children paused in thought. "It didn't matter to her that he had betrayed her... she was still willing to give him another chance..."  
  
"But he was going to kill her!" TK cried.  
  
Biyomon shook her head. "And she would have laid down and died before allowing his blood to stain our hands..." she said. "If Dice gets killed because of his alliances with Myotismon, Domino will be crushed... but if he gets killed by our hands..." the Digimon paused. "If he is killed by us... or by her... then domino, too, will die..."  
  
Joe looked at everyone, before addressing Biyomon. "Listen, Biyomon, Dice made his choice. He told us he would kill us if we met again, and he proved it! He almost killed Domino without even stopping to consider! We can't let him kill us just because we feel sorry for him!"  
  
"Biyomon..." Sora said softly, fearing her Digimon had an insight into this situation that everyone else lacked.  
  
"Datte, Biyomon!!" Joe cried. "We had the chance to be rid of Dice, and you defended him!!"  
  
"That's kinda like treason..." Tentomon said facetiously.  
  
Biyomon shook her head. "No... it wasn't betrayal... it was a pre-emptive strike against betrayal on all of our parts..."  
  
Domino lifted her head, with a little effort. "No, Joe," she argued, "He... he..." she stopped. It almost hurt too much to say it. "Myotismon has taken control of his mind... the Dice I know would never have done this..."  
  
She shuddered, as if the very act of remaining conscious was utterly exhausting. "We... we have to bring him back..."  
  
Joe shifted his glasses. He knew why Domino would defend Dice, but Biyomon, however... "What do you mean betrayal in all our parts, Biyomon?" he asked.  
  
The bird Digimon frowned. "I..."  
  
Domino looked at her  
  
Biyomon's features hardened. "Dice is one of us, Joe," she insisted. "Even if he's strayed... he was one of us long before he became one of Myotismon's own... he was Domino's best friend... practically her brother... they made a promise long ago to always be there for each other..." she looked away. "We would not only be betraying our word to Dice that we don't kill Digimon unless we absolutely have to..." she hesitated. "But we would be breaking the very pact Domino made with him..."  
  
"How can you always be there for someone who is dead?" she said suddenly. "...and in betraying that pact... we betray Domino..." Biyomon scowled "...and in betraying her, we betray ourselves..."  
  
Biyomon's eyes turned cold. "He cares about her, still... I'm sure he does... somewhere, deep down beneath all of this hatred... she is still his little sister..."  
  
Everyone looked a little confused by this remark, and Biyomon quickly continued.  
  
"Besides... he isn't acting of his own will... I think that there is something... or someone... who is being held over his head..."  
  
Tai blinked. "Whaddya mean by that?" he asked, and she floundered.  
  
"Oh... never mind," she said, and fidgeted uneasily.  
  
Tai sighed and looked at the rest of the Digidestined, then kneeled next to Domino.  
  
"Domino, I think you should tell us exactly what is happening between you and Dice." He said.  
  
Domino could do nothing but nod.  
  
Above them, hidden in the branches of a nearby tree, Wizardmon leaned forward to hear as Domino started her story. 


	9. Tanomoshii no Sugoroku Chapter 9

Digimon is the property of TOEI Animation, and Akiyoshi Hongo, we are just borrowing their characters and certain situations to tell our story. Domino and Dice are our little darlings, Hikari and mine's that is. We gain no money from this.  
  
Story by Hikari and Wanderer D  
  
***  
  
Both, Gatomon and Kari stared at the Tag in Wizardmon's hands as it shone with a pink light just by being near her.  
  
"You mean I really am her Digimon companion?!" Gatomon asked incredously.  
  
Wizardmon nodded. "Yes. Although you lost your memory with Myotismon's influence, I could tell it from the beginning, since you told us that you were looking for someone when we went to Jujumon's temple."  
  
Gatomon looked up at Kari, taking a couple of steps towards her... "I remember... I was looking for someone, and I think that someone is you... no, I can feel it, deep inside... it is you, Kari!" She approached Kari and hugged her. "I had feared... after searching for so long..."  
  
Wizardmon looked at her kindly, while Kari could only whisper. "Gatomon..."  
  
All three turned sharply when there was the sound of the sliding glass door being thrown open. Kari gasped as her brother hurtled out onto the terrace, his eyes wide.  
  
"Kari!" he gasped, and his eyes turned cold upon seeing Gatomon and Wizardmon. "Kari--what are you doing out here with these...these Digimon?!"  
  
Gatomon and Wizardmon both looked at the new arrivals in surprise, what could they do? Agumon's lips pulled back in a snarl as he prepared to unleash and attack to dispel the evil Digimon upon the terrace. Domino reeled back at the sight of the other Gatomon. What was she doing here?  
  
"Pepper Breath--poi!!" Agumon cried, sending forth a large ball of flame toward Gatomon and Wizardmon. Kari let out a yelp, unwilling to let her Digimon be torn from her now, after finding her after so long. "Gatomon--look out!" Tai gasped as he realized that the pepper breath would hit Kari, too, and lunged forward as though he could recall it with his will.  
  
"Kari!" Gatomon shouted, and pushed her out of harm's way, receiving Agumon's pepper breath instead of her.  
  
"Gatomon!" Wizardmon shouted as his friend smashed against the wall.  
  
Domino winced. That had to hurt. Tai let out a startled yelp as Gatomon was slammed against the ungiving siding of the apartment, and Kari leapt toward her fallen Digimon with a wail.  
  
"Gatomon! Gatomon, are you okay?" "I'm okay," Gatomon grunted, standing up. "The attack wasn't that powerful." Domino paused. What? What was this? She narrowed one green eye. Why did Kari care?  
  
Agumon, on the other hand, bristled at Gatomon's remark. "Are you okay, Kari?" Gatomon asked. "I didn't push you too hard, did I?" Tai took a tentative step forward, one dark eyebrow cocked in a very perplexed expression. "Ano... would somebody care to tell me what's going on?"  
  
Sora stepped up behind Tai, her hands clasped near her chest. "Yah, cuz last we checked, you guys fought for the other team..."  
  
Kari smiled at Gatomon. "I'm fine, Gatomon, thanks to you..." She glanced at her brother, and almost cracked up at how confused he and Sora looked. Domino merely took a seat near the door, wrapping her tail tightly around her haunches. This was sure to be a good story... she thought darkly... Wizardmon looked at all of them sharply. "This happened because we discovered that Kari was the eight Digidestined..."  
  
When he saw their eyes get wide, he continued. "And... Gatomon is her Digimon..." Gatomon nodded at Wizardmon's words, she looked around and couldn't help narrow her eyes a little when she saw Domino. Domino ignored her, just huffed and haughtily tossed her head. Gatomon stepped closely to Kari. "It took me a long time to find you... and I'm glad I did." Sora, Tai, Agumon, and Domino all made choking noises in tandem. "WHAT?" Domino's eyes snapped coldly toward Gatomon. "Tell me you're joking!" Wizardmon took a step forward with the false tag, and held it in front of Kari, it started shining with a soft pink light. Kari gazed at it, almost hypnotized by the soft light, and then met eyes with Tai. Tai gazed, dumbstruck, at Kari, then looked up at Wizardmon. "Demo... why...?"  
  
"I don't understand, you guys," Sora said, "why would you bring the crest to us? Without the 8th child, the Digidestined were incomplete... if you guys work for Myotismon... then why...?" "You mean this little monster has been fighting for the wrong side the whole time?" She scoffed cruelly. "Jeez, and I thought my brother was messed up..." Gatomon glanced up at that. "What?" Wizardmon pulled out the eight Digivice and placed it in Tai's hand. "There, you can now prove it yourself." Tai blinked "I," interrupted Wizardmon. "Do not work for Myotismon. I am there only because Gatomon and Di- was there." He covered quickly, and it seemed to work but for Domino.  
  
Domino flinched visibly, and turned a cold eye toward Wizardmon. "So you helped?" she whispered icily. "You helped that bastard corrupt my brother's heart?"  
  
Domino's eyes only narrowed further at this.  
  
"Kari, Tai, you guys can't really be buying this bull... these guys are the bad guys..." she insisted.  
  
The proof, however, was against her, for even as she said those words, the Digivice glowed as Kari took it in her hands.  
  
Wizardmon looked away from Domino's eyes. "I stayed with him... and I warned him of what was happening... your brother... chose his own way."  
  
Gatomon, was by now looking confused from Wizardmon to Domino and back. "Her brother? What are you talking about?"  
  
Wizardmon looked a little uncomfortable. "I... only learned about that myself a few hours ago... Gatomon..."  
  
Domino's eyes flashed. "Well, you did a fine job of persuading him against Myotismon, Merlin!" Domino snarled. "I don't care if you guys do claim to be fighting for the Digidestined's cause now, it's gonna take more than fancy words to earn my trust..." She stormed forward and locked eyes with Wizardmon. "You'd better speak the truth, my bipedal friend, else my claws will find your insides and drag them to the outsides..." She growled the last line low and fierce, so as not to frighten Kari with the threatening tone.  
  
Then she whirled and returned to her seat by the door nonchalantly grooming one dainty forepaw  
  
Wizardmon shook his head sadly. "You're a lot like him, you know?"  
  
"Like who?!" Gatomon asked.  
  
She snapped her head toward him. "Beg pardon?" she hissed.  
  
Wizardmon ignored Gatomon for the moment, concentrating, instead in his friends' sister. "Once you set your mind on something... you're very hard to persuade otherwise... Imagine your anger, and persistence... you think I could convince you just like that that you're wrong? IF you are?"  
  
Domino blinked. She hadn't really thought of it that way. Her eyes moved to the floor, and she said nothing, just lashed her tail.  
  
"But still... I don't blame you for your anger. It's only a natural human feeling... and I did tell him we were perhaps more human than we'd like to admit." Wizardmon finished, dropping to one knee next to her.  
  
Domino's eyes widened, and she blinked rapidly. "Um...wha--what are you...?"  
  
Gatomon walked up to them. "I really don't understand all you two just said... but, we need to get the real tag and Dice back."  
  
Domino locked eyes with Gatomon. "For once, I'll say I agree. I want my brother back."  
  
Wizardmon nodded, then, as he stood he whispered to Domino swiftly. "Sometimes love is more powerful than you might think. Remember that."  
  
Domino blinked again--who was this Wizardmon, anyhow?  
  
Tai glanced at the tag in his palm. "But shouldn't we leave this with Kari?" he asked, holding it up. "She's the 8th, why did you give it to me?"  
  
Aloud, Wizardmon said, "I think you should stay here and protect her in case someone finds out who she is, keep that Digivice away from her until we have all the elements."  
  
Tai clenched his fist around the tag. "Don't gotta tell me twice, Mr. Wizard, I'll protect Kari no matter what!"  
  
Kari blushed.  
  
Wizardmon picked up Gatomon and started floating. "I'll be right back, Kari." Gatomon promised.  
  
Kari looked concerned. "But where are you going?"  
  
"We have to go to Myotismon's hideout. We need the real Tag for Kari." Wizardmon informed. Then they took off.  
  
Kari leapt at the rail. "Gatomon--!" she cried, reaching an arm out after her Digimon. As the two disappeared out of sight, she recoiled slowly, reluctantly, and dropped her arms to her sides. "Be careful, Gatomon..." she whispered, and Tai took her by the shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure they'll be fine, Kari," he said reassuringly, and Kari looked up at him. "We've seen Gatomon fight, she's stronger than you think." He grinned.  
  
Domino scoffed again.  
  
Sora glanced at Biyomon. "So what do we do now?"  
  
***  
  
"She... she's the eighth Digidestined Digimon?" Dice asked incredously.  
  
Myotismon nodded, although in the darkness, Dice was only aware of movement. They watched as Wizardmon and Gatomon snuck into Myotismon's chamber.  
  
They took out the small Crest of Light, and Dice gasped. There was no denying their treason now. Myotismon growled. "I think I have seen enough." He said stepping out of the illusion he had created.  
  
Dice stayed back, watching as both his friends escaped from the room, followed closely by Myotismon.  
  
Suddenly, rage seemed to fill him. How long had they known?! Why hadn't they told him?  
  
Slowly, the seed of hate Myotismon had planted in him when they had talked in his castle, opened fully.  
  
At that moment, Dice underwent a transformation. It wasn't physical, like Digivolving, but it changed him forever.  
  
Demidevimon, still a little drunk, sensed what Myotismon had predicted then. It still surprised him, how a good Digimon could be transformed so without the need of a Black Gear.  
  
Dice seemed to let go of his anger, but the change was made. And for a moment, Demidevimon was not really sure if that was good for them or not.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, did you see that?!" Tai asked looking at the distant explosions on the shore. "I don't like it! Gatomon and Wizardmon left in that direction."  
  
Kari gasped. "Oh, Tai... do you think... do you think something's happened to them?"  
  
Tai looked grimly at domino.  
  
Domino, tho she never would have admitted it, was a little worried, too... Even if Gatomon had been their enemy... it seemed that she really did want to help them now.  
  
She looked at Tai.  
  
"Listen, I'm going to find out what's happening, you guys stay here, come on Agumon!" he stated, starting towards the doors.  
  
"Right!" Agumon shouted enthusiastically, and followed.  
  
Domino leapt to her feet. "Tai--wait!"  
  
She ran up behind him, grinning at his expression. "I'm coming with you."  
  
Tai slid to a halt.  
  
He smiled. "Sure! I'll need all the firepower I can get!"  
  
Domino grinned. "Let's go then!"  
  
He glanced over her shoulder. "Kari, stay safe while we're gone!"  
  
Kari nodded. "You guys be careful!"  
  
Tai also looked back. "Take care of her for me, Sora!"  
  
Sora nodded, clenching her fists. "Take care, you guys, don't do anything reckless, Tai..."  
  
As they ran out the door, Kari looked out the window to where the explosions were. "Please be safe, Gatomon..."  
  
Soon, they left the building, running as fast as they could.  
  
***  
  
They arrived in time to see a thousand energy bats throwing a battered Wizardmon into the sea.  
  
"Wizardmon!" Gatomon shouted from the beach, just as Myotismon's whip sent her sprawling.  
  
Domino let out a yelp. "Oh no! Wizardmon! Gatomon!" she cried, and her eyes moved to Myotismon, blazing with an icy green fire. "YOU!" she roared.  
  
Myotismon noticed them and smirked, sending thousands of bats their way as he scooped up Gatomon and held her in front of him. Domino ducked out of the way of the bats and rushed forward. "You miserable wretch, let her GO!" she cried. "What are you trying to do? What is it you want with her?"  
  
She was a little surprised by the concern in her voice.  
  
Myotismon laughed. "Pathetic little Gatomon..." he smiled wickedly. "The both of you... now that I have her... I don't NEED to look for the last Digidestined."  
  
"You'll never get anything from me," Gatomon growled. "I'll die first!"  
  
Myotismon's smile didn't waver. "We'll see."  
  
Domino stood on the shore of the lake as the wind swirled around her. "Let her go, Myotismon, or by the Gods, I'll..." She didn't finish her sentence, rather drew up her forepaws as tho to cast an elemental spell.  
  
With another thousand bats, Myotismon floated into the night, soon vanishing from sight.  
  
"Damn it!" Tai shouted hoarsely.  
  
Domino was thrown backward by the flurry of winged rats, and landed square on her back, tumbling head over heels and coming to a stop at Tai's feet.  
  
"What do we do now, Tai?" Greymon asked, as he used one of his huge claws to help Domino up.  
  
She quickly shoved off his help, swatting at him testily. "Curse him!" she cried, pounding the ground with her paws. "Damn him! I'll tear him apart with my bare claws!!"  
  
"How dare he--how DARE he!?"  
  
Tai looked up into the night, then at the sea, where there was no sign of Wizardmon. "I... don't know, Greymon. I don't know."  
  
***  
  
Unaware of the events taking place in Odaiba, the plane coming from the US at 11:30, had just arrived. Thankfully, it seemed just before a strange mist started covering the area.  
  
***  
  
Gatomon looked around the dungeon, depressed. Just as she had found what she had been looking for, that person who had escaped her for so long... she had to lose Kari and Wizardmon the same day.  
  
Still, she had some hope. Kari was safe... would be safe as long as she didn't talk. And she had another friend here. More than a friend.  
  
"Gatomon..." Dice voice echoed in the empty dungeon. "I'll get you out somehow."  
  
"Dice..." She whispered.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, over the TV station's HQ, Myotismon smirked as his mist covered all the island of Odaiba. "Soon, the Digidestined shall be destroyed, and I will rule over both worlds."  
  
***  
  
Early the next morning, Sora took off to play soccer. She told Domino and Biyomon she wouldn't take long.  
  
"Bye guys!" She whispered cheerfully, to the sleepy grunts of the two Digimon.  
  
"Bye mom!" Sora shouted closing the door.  
  
"Sora! Don't forget..." her mother sighed. "that girl..."  
  
A few minutes later, the phone rang and Sora's mother picked it up. "Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Um... hello?" a voice asked in English.  
  
"Uh, hello." Sora's mother asked. "How may I help you?"  
  
"Oh, thank god you speak English," The woman's voice answered. "I'm looking for my daughter, Devinne, she called me from your phone number."  
  
Sora's mother frowned. "I don't remember a girl named Devinne... but, if she's a friend of Sora's maybe you can ask her when she comes back from soccer practice..."  
  
"That would be great... Ms..." Devinne's mother started.  
  
"Takenouchi." Sora's mother finished smiling. She didn't know her daughter had any foreign friends. It would be nice to meet her friend's parents. "I'll give you directions on how to get here..."  
  
***  
  
15 minutes later, Domino heard a familiar voice... a voice she hadn't heard in a long time...  
  
Domino's large ears pricked up at the sound of voices out in the other room. Moving carefully, so as not to awaken Biyomon, she leapt lightly from Sora's bed to the floor and crept silently to the doorway to peer out into the hall, trying to hear.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, all of Myotismon's forces were starting to get organized, they were all disguised -badly- as humans, and this early on the weekend morning not much people were awake, so no one noticed the impressive amount of seemingly cloned people that were marching up the various buildings.  
  
***  
  
"Yes..." the familiar voice was saying. "Imagine how shocked I was when she called out from Japan of all places!"  
  
"Oh, dear," Sora's mother answered. "Children these days... but I wonder how the two of them managed to get all the way here?"  
  
Domino suddenly felt ill. Mom!? she gasped inwardly. Ohhhh man! She really did come all the way to Japan... Domino suddenly felt unbearably guilty about the whole thing...  
  
Domino cocked her ear to listen, certain that, by the time this was all over, she was going to be grounded till she was 90.  
  
Domino could hear the uncomfortable shifting of the other person. "I'm just glad your daughter and her friends seemed to help them... she sounded a little nervous on the phone, I think she didn't know how to explain it... so, you think she might be staying with Mimi? And that my son might be with Tai Kamiya..." She stammered a little over the strange last name, "or Ishida Matt..."  
  
By now, Biyomon had already woken up and joined Domino.  
  
"Right," Sora's mother nodded. "I..." whatever she was about to say was cut short by a ring on the door.  
  
"Excuse me for a moment." Sora's mother asked, standing up.  
  
Although neither Digimon could see them, they both heard both women shout in terror. Without thinking, Biyomon jumped out and destroyed the two Bakemon that had tried to get in.  
  
"Biyomon--!" Domino cried, startled, but nonetheless leapt out into the hall after the bird Digimon.  
  
"Wha- wha-" Sora's mother was staring at Biyomon and Domino, while it seemed the latter's eyes would completely bulge out of their sockets.  
  
She froze. "Uh oh..." She glanced over her shoulder to meet the baffled eyes of the humans in the next room.  
  
She put on a big syrupy smile. "Umm... hi there..." she said weakly.  
  
Her mother was still in shock, but Biyomon didn't really waste a second.  
  
"Where is Sora?" she asked, and this seemed to snap both mothers out of their stupor. Biyomon looked at Mrs. Takenouchi. "Sora's at the soccer field, where she said she would be... but I fear she's in danger. I have to go to her."  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi glanced at Domino, as if to ask, "and what's your motivation?"  
  
Domino swallowed the lump in her throat upon seeing her mother, and took a small step toward the other woman, seemingly oblivious to Biyomon and Sora's mother.  
  
"She... went to the football..." her voice seemed to fade... "oh no..."  
  
Meanwhile, mom had just walked up to help the other woman up... she hadn't said anything... but she was staring at Domino, as if trying to determine something that evaded her...  
  
"Those eyes..." she whispered...  
  
Domino stared right back as her mother looked at her. Domino sat down primly, then, deciding there was really no tactful way to say it, she grinned toothily.  
  
"Um... hi, Mom," she said through her teeth, then prepared for the tirade to come.  
  
Biyomon slapped her own forehead. "Moron," she grumbled.  
  
"... Devinne?"  
  
A sweat drop rolled down Domino's face as she nodded. "Yeah... I... told you you wouldn't even recognize me... didn't I?" She stood up and waved her tail gracefully in the air. "Guess you weren't expecting this tho, huh?"  
  
She frowned. "Trust me, I wasn't either..."  
  
"I... I knew your ability to play those silly games was not human but... this is ridiculous..."  
  
Domino made a choking noise. "M-mom!" she said with an involuntary giggle.  
  
Domino's mother then pitched forward in an unconscious heap.  
  
Domino leapt back to avoid being squished by her own mother, and let out a yelp as her mother's form made a rather loud thunk on the wood floor. "Mom!!" she cried.  
  
Ms. Takenouchi looked fearfully at Biyomon. "You're not Sora... are you?"  
  
Biyomon leapt forward and fanned her feathers over the unconscious woman's face.  
  
Then she gazed at Mrs. Takenouchi, cross-eyed. "Me, Sora? No, I'm Biyomon, her guardian."  
  
"..." For once, Sora's mother didn't know what to say.  
  
Domino frowned. "Don't worry, Takenouchi-san," she said, pleased with her attention to the proper Japanese term, "we're the good guys... We won't let anything happen to Sora or any of the kids... I promise..."  
  
Sora's mom nodded resolutely. "Then I'm going with you."  
  
She looked at Sora's mom, then at her own mother. "No, Takenouchi-san," she said firmly, "This is not something you should get involved with...."  
  
"Stay here,' she added with a sharp look.  
  
Biyomon nodded. "We'll take care of Sora... you stay here, stay safe, for when we bring your daughter home..."  
  
However, Ms Takenouchi had gathered her wits. "Listen, if we," she motioned towards Domino's mother, "stay here, we'll be captured, we'll be safer with you."  
  
Biyomon frowned, cast a look at Domino.  
  
Domino thought for a moment.  
  
"I suppose you have a point," she admitted, and glanced at Biyomon. "But what about my mom?"  
  
"She can't go anywhere like this..."  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi picked up one of the discarded Bakemon cloaks. "If we hide under these it'll be easy to hide from them. As for your mom... we'll have to put her in a room and lock the door, I'll leave a note for her."  
  
Domino winced. "Well, she won't like that much... but..." She grinned up at Mrs. Takenouchi... "I like the way you think..."  
  
Sora's mom smiled.  
  
Together, the three of them disguised themselves as Bakemon and went in search of Sora. 


	10. Tanomoshii no Sugoroku Chapter 10

Digimon is the property of TOEI Animation, and Akiyoshi Hongo, we are just borrowing their characters and certain situations to tell our story. Domino and Dice are our little darlings, Hikari and mine's that is. We gain no money from this.  
  
Story by Hikari and Wanderer D  
  
***  
  
Dice stood next to the chained Gatomon while the children marched in front of her.  
  
Myotismon growled as yet another kid walked forth, and yet again, Gatomon shook her head. Another kid, another shake of the head. Finally, Myotismon grew tired of it and went to vent his frustrations on a nearby Bakemon, while everyone took a short rest.  
  
"At this rate all the kids will get killed." Dice commented.  
  
"But... I can't tell him, Dice." Gatomon whimpered. "If he gets his hands on her..."  
  
"Who is she, Gatomon?" Dice prompted with a whisper. "Maybe I can find her and make sure nothing happens to these kids."  
  
"Would you do that Dice?" Gatomon asked hopefully.  
  
Dice smiled reassuringly, but there was something strange... however, Gatomon didn't have the time to dwell on that feeling.  
  
"She's Kari, Tai's sister... tell her..."  
  
"Kari, huh?" Dice said standing back, while Gatomon looked at him confused.  
  
"You found out, Dice?" Myotismon said, as he walked back to them.  
  
Dice nodded and Gatomon felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.  
  
"Her name is Kari... and I know where she is." Dice said.  
  
The feeling turned cold.  
  
"Dice..." she whispered. "Why?"  
  
He just smiled and turned away. While he walked, he looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Without her you won't have to leave me too."  
  
***  
  
"Listen," Matt said, "Tai will be back shortly, in the meantime, we have to protect Kari..."  
  
"But... how long will it take?" Gabumon asked "and what will we do about Lillymon?" He added, pointing to the unconscious and petrified Digimon.  
  
Domino, Mimi, Sora and Garudamon had brought her after they had found the trapped people and had tried to flee, however they had only been able to escape with Sora and had been forced to leave her mother behind.  
  
"It doesn't matter how long it takes," Domino piped up suddenly, after a moment of thick and tense silence, "we won't let Myotismon get his hands on Kari, no way."  
  
There was a pause, and then everyone smiled faintly, as though inspired by the Gatomon's optimistic words, even if they weren't sure they would be able to live up to them.  
  
Matt looked at the Gatomon thankfully, with leadership on his hands he was still unsure on how to act.  
  
She cast her eyes to Lillymon, and frowned. She honestly didn't know what she could do about that situation. Her powers were strong, her magic was nothing to sneer at... but this was the work of a magical power much darker than her own... she feared adding any magic to it without proper expertise could make the situation worse.  
  
Mimi glanced at Sora's worried eyes, and then looked at Matt. "What about the others?" she asked, a frown creasing her brow. "Not Tai, but the others... our parents?" She looked at her hands. "What's going to happen if we can't--"  
  
"We can," Sora interrupted, snapping her chin up. "We can't afford not to."  
  
"Sora's right," Kari said with a nod of her head. "If I'm the 8th child, then I complete the team, once we're all together, nothing can stop us, right?"  
  
Sora nodded. "Right."  
  
Domino wasn't so sure. She didn't dare say so, in fear of dashing the hope that seemed fleeting enough, but she wasn't so certain they could beat Myotismon... or, moreover... beat Dice. She sighed. She was more afraid that, should the time come, she wouldn't be able to strike.  
  
Could she do it? Could she really strike down her own brother? Even if he had become what he was... even if he didn't remember anything... somewhere, somehow, he was still her brother.  
  
She scowled. Can I really do it? If it comes down to me or him... She shook her head quickly. No... me or him, I already know who will win that fight... But... She glanced at the Digidestined. But... if it comes to him... or them...? What... what do I do then?  
  
They were suddenly interrupted by a grunt of pain, as they looked in surprise to the lower part of the factory, they could see something crawling from the street.  
  
It was Dice, and it was obvious he was badly injured by the futile attempts he made to stand up. He was covered in mud and blood stains had made his fur a mess.  
  
Domino's blood ran cold, and it took every ounce of self-control she had not to just run to his aide. Dice... she thought in disbelief. She couldn't understand... who could have done--?  
  
"Dice..." she said aloud, tho barely. Her eyes suddenly narrowed to furious slits, and she cursed under her breath. "Dice!" she called, and quickly ran toward him, tho slowing quickly when she got closer.  
  
"Dice..." she said softly, stopping a few feet away from him, wishing to treat his wounds, but fearful he would lash out at her if she tried.  
  
Matt cursed under his breath, then, followed by Gabumon ran up to them. "What-..."  
  
"Dice... what happened...? Who...?" She growled, and looked away. "Who did this to you?" she asked icily, trying to keep the concern out of her voice. Two could play cold shoulder, even if she wasn't very good at it.  
  
Domino glared at him over her shoulder.  
  
"Stay back, Matt," she warned.  
  
Dice looked up weakly, managing a weak smile.  
  
"My- Myotismon..."  
  
"I don't want anybody getting hurt... just stay back, I can handle this."  
  
"Y-you were right... sis..." he coughed.  
  
Domino snapped her head toward him. "Myotis... but... why?" She shook her head. "You're his..."--she grit her teeth--"you're his foot soldier, aren't you?" she demanded coldly, then she stopped.  
  
"Wait--what..." She blinked. "What did you call me...?"  
  
"Don't... play... with me... D..." he stopped coughing.  
  
She took a fraction of a step toward him.  
  
Then he sneered, a bitter smile, and barely contained pain. "Attacked from... behind... after I talked with Gatomon... she asked... told me... to give.. something to... girl.. named Kari..."  
  
She controlled the urge to lunge forward to help him, certain this had to be some sort of trick.  
  
Domino narrowed one eye. "Kari?" she echoed, feigning confusion. "Who's that?"  
  
".. but..." Dice didn't continue, as he slumped down, and laid motionless.  
  
Even if he was hurt, even if he was Dice... she wasn't going to let him get to Kari... not yet... not now... No way...  
  
Not until she knew he was for real... and it would take a lot more than a few sweet words to earn her trust back.  
  
He didn't move. His ragged breaths continued with the rhythm of a sleeping person.  
  
Domino inched forward. "D... Dice?" she said softly, and shot another glare over her shoulder as she caught Matt take another step out of the corner of her eye.  
  
As they watched, they could now notice the amount of dried up blood that covered his fur. Wherever he had that wound it wasn't good.  
  
Sora, Mimi, Kari, and the Digimon all stared from a distance, feeling a little torn... Even if Dice was the enemy, they felt bad leaving him as he was. Sora looked toward Domino, and her heart ached. We'll leave this to you, Domino, she thought. Just... please be careful...  
  
Domino took another small step, and reached one paw out to lightly brush one of the patches of dried blood on Dice's ebony fur.  
  
Matt didn't look too sure. "Listen, Domino... this isn't right..."  
  
It *was* blood. And only two Digimon bled...  
  
Domino didn't look at him. "I know, that's why I told you to stay back," she snapped. "Don't make me put up a force field, Matt, stay away, let me handle this..."  
  
Domino didn't know what hit her. Suddenly, she was flying and crashing against a nearby door, as a figure shimmered into existence... her shout seemed to wake up Dice, who looked at the apparition and growled.  
  
"Phantomon..."  
  
Matt shouted in surprise, and ran back, while pulling out his Digivice. "Gabumon! Digivolve!"  
  
"Right!" Gabumon shouted, and he could hear Sora echoing the same order to Biyomon.  
  
"Ugh..." Domino grunted as she hit the wall hard, and she forbade herself to pass out as a million stars danced before her eyes. No, she thought, can't let go, not yet... Hold onto it... She slid down the wall, and landed in a heap on the floor, and Kari ran up to see if she was okay.  
  
Dice struggled to stand up, but was unable as his knees seemed to give under his weigh  
  
"Get back!" she said, her voice strained, shooting Kari a look. "Get away, don't let them"--she coughed--"don't let them get their filthy hands on you, you're irreplaceable!"  
  
Kari looked horror-stricken. "Demo--!" she yelped.  
  
"Run!" Domino cried. "Just get away from here!"  
  
Kari back stepped, and watched in horror as Phantomon let out an evil cackle and swung his scythe around like a toy. What could she do??  
  
Matt ran up to Kari and pushed her back.  
  
"Tai asked me to protect you, and that's what I'll do..." he whispered harshly.  
  
With a cry, Kari fell backward, watching as Matt stood steadfast in front of her to take on Phantomon.  
  
"Matt-!!" she cried. "No!!"  
  
Dice stood up and jumped at Phantomon, claws extended. "Dark CL- Oof!" He was batted away by Phantomon, and crashed against the railing over Matt, he hung there for a second before falling to the ground with a thud and a grunt.  
  
Domino pushed up to her feet. She really hadn't been hurt, just a little startled. She would have a helluva headache later, she was sure, but there was no time for that now.  
  
"Matt!" she cried, watching as Matt shoved Kari aside to fight Phantomon. She gasped in horror as Dice was tossed aside like a stuffed animal, and was now sprawled lifeless by the railing.  
  
Weregarurumon jumped towards Phantomon, followed by Garudamon, but they were easily avoided by the powerful Digimon.  
  
Dice grunted, but didn't stand up.  
  
"Dice!" Domino called, as though willing him to get up. She then turned her attention to Phantomon. Sorry, Dice, she thought, you'll have to wait for me... She squared her small shoulders, then dashed past Kari, and leapt straight for Phantomon's throat.  
  
"Denki Claw!" she shouted, resorting to using an attack she hadn't used since she was a Salamon. Her claws ripped into Phantomon, but not enough to do any real damage.  
  
But the attack had a secret weapon, for the Denki Claw did more than draw blood. Phantomon let out a cry as electricity seemed to surge through him from the sight of the wounds.  
  
"Matt!" she cried, giving him the signal to attack while Phantomon was preoccupied.  
  
She was hit and slammed against Weregarurumon, as the later attempted to catch her. Phantomon laughed floating away. "You fell into the trap, little Gatomon..."  
  
With a cry, Domino tumbled end over end, slamming into Weregarurumon. Thankfully, he was a little more forgiving than the wall would have been, so she wasn't too bad off, but she was rather miffed that she had been caught off-guard. No matter, the odds were still in their favor.  
  
Kari's scream stopped everything, as everyone turned, they couldn't believe their eyes as Dice held the helpless girl close, one paw holding her arm, the other, claws extended, pointing at her throat.  
  
"No--!"  
  
Matt looked helplessly at both of them, unsure on what to do.  
  
Domino let out a shriek at the sight. Dice?? No, how could he--?  
  
"Hanashite!!" Kari gasped, struggling in Dice's grip. "Let me go!!"  
  
Dice's eye glinted. "If I were you, I'd stop that, girl. These claws are pretty sharp..." to prove his point he carefully drew a small line on her neck.  
  
He then looked at everyone gathered. "This is it. If you guys so much as move a finger the wrong way... she dies."  
  
Domino darted forward. "You bastard!" she cried. "Let her go, you lying cheating sonofa--!" Her eyes flashed crimson as she slid to a halt. "If you hurt her, Dice, I swear to God I'll..."  
  
She didn't finish her sentence, just growled and flexed her own claws.  
  
"What?" Dice said smiling as Phantomon floated next to him. "You're too weak willed... 'SIS"  
  
"And to think I actually had the heart to worry for you..." she added spitefully.  
  
"Just a little blood... and you're worried sick... how sweet of you..." Phantomon sneered.  
  
"I won't dignify that with a response," she growled at Phantomon. "I don't have time to deal with fodder like you."  
  
Her eyes flashed again. She shook her head. "Whether we're blood relatives or not, Dice, this time you've gone too far..." she hissed, baring her teeth. "Hurt her, and I will kill you, I swear it to you..."  
  
She wasn't sure she believed her own words... but they sounded good... good enough to draw gasps from the children.  
  
Dice smiled however.  
  
"You can't." He traced his claw on Kari's cheek, drawing a little blood.  
  
"Blood's easy enough to get... specially with so many kids around... like goggle boy who was running away from here, if I recall correctly." Dice commented off-handedly.  
  
"Stop it right now!" she shrieked. She couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Dice--!" She couldn't even think of anything to say, she was so angry. "What the hell is wrong with you, Dice??" she demanded in a rage.  
  
"Why are you doing this?? DO you really want Myotismon to take over everything?? Are you really that crazy??"  
  
It was Sora who spoke up next. "Tai wasn't running away, Dice," she said stonily. "He was going to get help. Petty insults won't get you anywhere..."  
  
"Guess" he answered smiling. "You think he managed to get help after we crossed paths?"  
  
He casually scratched a patch of blood from his other arm.  
  
Sora gasped. "No--!"  
  
Domino let out a furious growl. "I asked you a question, Dice!" she spat. "Answer me! What are you getting out of this?"  
  
Phantomon looked over at Dice. "We should go now..."  
  
"Nah, let's see what 'sis' does..." Dice growled. He looked back at Domino. "Gatomon."  
  
Domino's eyes were narrowed to furious slits. "Call me what you will, Dice..." she said, "but you won't get to me that way. I was a fool, I see that now. To ever have given you that second chance, that was my mistake... I won't make it again. What will you do, Dice, when Myotismon has his way and no longer needs you? You think he'll keep you around? Aren't you even a little worried? Don't you wonder what he'll do with you once his need for you is no more?"  
  
She huffed. "Do you so long for death that you welcome it from him?" she then tossed her head. "For that is surely all that awaits you at the end of this road."  
  
His eyes flashed. "She WILL be mine." Then he stopped, as if surprised by his own words. He looked around, finally looking at his blood-stained claws. Finally he looked back at Phantomon, who was regarding him with angry eyes.  
  
"I- let's go."  
  
Phantomon nodded and both faded out from view.  
  
"DICE!" Domino shouted, lunging at the spot where he had vanished from. "Dice! Kari!! Bring Kari back!!! DICE!!!"  
  
"DAMNIT!!" Matt shouted. "I failed Tai!"  
  
She slumped to the ground, defeated. No... they're gone... Kari's gone... She beat the ground with her paws.  
  
"What... what do we do now?" Matt asked. He was crying openly now. And Gabumon hurried to his side.  
  
"Matt... I think you should calm down... and... don't mention Tai..." Gabumon said, motioning towards the shocked Sora.  
  
Mimi was trying to calm her down.  
  
She looked up at Matt. "No, Matt, we both did..." She shook her head as she got to her feet and walked over to him. "You were right, I was the one who let my heart dictate instead of my head... if I had been more on guard around Dice... then maybe..."  
  
Sora brushed Mimi aside, then angrily put her hands on her hips. "Matt, Mimi, Domino, stop!" she shouted.  
  
There was raw agony in her voice. "There's still time... We can still get Kari back..." She looked away. "Even if Tai's gone... we still have to try..." She sank to her knees. "We can't... we can't..."  
  
She buried her face in her hands. "We can't just give up..."  
  
Mimi dropped to one knee beside Sora. "Oh, Sora..." she said, unsure of how to react.  
  
Domino grit her teeth, and looked up at Matt. "Matt...what do we do now? Where do we go from here...?"  
  
She felt as though her heart had been torn into a thousand pieces. Kari was gone, Tai was dead, Dice was...one of them... How...how could they go on...?  
  
"We have to get her back!" Matt shouted angrily.  
  
"Get who back?" Asked a voice from the darkness, and soon Joe, T.K., Patamon, Gomamon walked towards them, carrying Wizardmon.  
  
Domino inhaled sharply.  
  
"Oh no..." she whispered. How were they supposed to tell them?  
  
Sora quickly dried her tears. She couldn't let TK see her like this.  
  
At that moment they heard the sounds of someone running. Tai, followed by Agumon came back, skidding to a halt in front of all of them. Next to him, Matt's dad also stopped.  
  
"Where's Kari?" Tai asked, puzzled as Sora threw herself into his arms, sobbing. 


	11. Tanomoshii no Sugoroku Chapter 11

Digimon is the property of TOEI Animation, and Akiyoshi Hongo, we are just borrowing their characters and certain situations to tell our story. Domino and Dice are our little darlings, Hikari and mine's that is. We gain no money from this.  
  
Story by Hikari and Wanderer D  
  
***  
  
Tai looked around at the gathered group. Everyone, including the mysterious Wizardmon and Matt's dad was here. For him. For Kari. For their homes and families.  
  
For a moment he couldn't talk and only gazed up at the building in front of them as they approached. Then he decided that he didn't need say anything. They were all there, and that's what counted.  
  
"There it is," Matt's father growled. "the TV station."  
  
Tai looked back at the group. "Ready?"  
  
Sora cast a look at Tai and smiled with a small nod of her head.  
  
Domino set her jaw. "C'mon, guys," she said sternly. "Let's go show them what the Digidestined are all about." Everyone smiled at that and they started walking. Although Joe was a little worried.  
  
He knew that Domino was here as much as for Kari as she was for Dice. And... from all the times he'd seen them fight, from all the times they shouted at each other... he could still remember from each the distinct look of pain and doubt in her eyes.  
  
Domino's eyes were hard, her gaze determined, if not a trifle troubled, but inside, she felt like she was being ripped apart. It was so unfair! Why? Why should she have to choose? Her brother... or her friends? Was it right to choose? Would she be able to choose at all? When it came down to it, Domino wasn't even sure she would be able to move... This was to be the last battle... and who would she choose in the end?  
  
"Domino?" He asked, still carrying Gomamon in his arms and letting the others pass.  
  
Domino's thoughts snapped back to the present. She glanced up at the bespectacled boy.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"I want you to know..." Joe said fidgeting a little. "That whatever decision you take... we'll all understand."  
  
Domino's head felt light.  
  
She couldn't believe she would really have to do this...  
  
As much as she wanted to just ignore it, as much as she wished the whole situation would resolve itself on it's own... she knew it would never go away until she did something about it  
  
She forced a smile. "Thank you, Joe..."  
  
"It means a lot to me to know that you guys are behind me..."  
  
Joe looked at her a little concerned, but then decided to let go. And he smiled.  
  
"Let's go, Domino, we won't solve anything by staying here." She blinked. She hadn't even realized they had stopped walking.  
  
Everything just felt so... detached... as if she were walking through a dream--or some awful nightmare.  
  
Wake up! she thought. Why can't I just... wake up...?  
  
Both snapped to reality again, as Sora shouted in warning, and the shouts of Garudamon and Weregarurumon echoed in the street. They were fighting Phantomon.  
  
Matt looked at them. "Let's go! Weregarurumon and Garudamon will take care of him! We have to go up!"  
  
Domino steeled herself. This was it... the final battle... the last confrontation. It was now... or never.  
  
She wished it was never.  
  
She nodded quickly. "Okay," she said, more as a motivation to herself, and then she smiled at Joe. "You ready?" she asked the Gomamon still in the boy's arms.  
  
"Yes!" Gomamon smiled. "Let's go, Joe!" He shouted.  
  
Joe, who didn't look so sure anymore, seemed to steel himself and nodded, then started running into the building and up the stairs.  
  
Domino hesitated at the bottom of the stairs a moment, watching Joe hurry upwards.  
  
Please, Lord... don't make me have to choose between them... she thought desperately, and then sprinted up the steps after the children. ***  
  
Halfway up the stairs they stopped, as Wizardmon insisted he could carry on alone, and that Matt's father should stay.  
  
When the group was finally reaching the top of the stairs they could clearly hear Gatomon shout. "Kari! No!"  
  
Tai jumped the last stairs along with Agumon, roaring in defiance. "Stop right there, Myotismon!"  
  
Gatomon was protecting Kari from Myotismon, while the latter regarded them with contempt.  
  
Domino shoved past the others who had stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of their enemy, and slid to a halt at Tai's feet.  
  
Myotismon smiled, and nodded to the left, never taking his eyes of Domino. Following his motion, she could now see Dice.  
  
Her chest tightened, but she refused to falter. You will not distract me this time, Dice... she thought. This time... this time... it's them...  
  
I won't betray them. You won't fool me again.  
  
Dice grinned and invited her over with his claw.  
  
She grit her teeth, then slowly shook her head. "Not here, Dice," she growled. "If you want a fight, I'll give you one... but I won't fight here. I won't see anyone else be hurt because of you."  
  
"Dice?!" Wizardmon asked surprised, but was interrupted by a Flower Cannon that blew the wall behind Myotismon and the Digidestined Digimon launched themselves after him.  
  
"Well, Domino, it seems your friends have opened a door..." Dice said grinning. "Ladies first... Fist of the Dark King!"  
  
The blast threw Domino out of the room, it didn't hurt much, as if he'd only used it to throw her out. Dice followed, snarling and jumping with amazing agility out of the wall.  
  
Domino twisted in midair. "Ice Spears!" she shouted. She had found that, in times of extreme anger or fear, she hardly needed recite any incantation... the magic just seemed to come to her.  
  
It was a damn good thing...  
  
She barely had time to send the sharp pointed icicles Dice's way before she had to catch herself and land on all fours, sliding about three meters before stopping in a cloud of dust.  
  
Dice dodged out of the way, sliding under Lillymon and propelling up from Myotismon's head. "Green Panties!" He shouted at Lillymon, while slamming a claw where Domino had been seconds before.  
  
The fairy Digimon blushed, but concentrated on Myotismon.  
  
Domino had leapt aside just in time to avoid being smashed into the ground, and grunted as she darted around to Dice's left.  
  
"Fireballs!" she cried, and watched as Dice easily evaded her spell...  
  
...save one. He looked at where the fireball had singed his tail, then scowled at Domino, obviously perturbed she had landed a hit on him.  
  
"Nice to think you're taking this seriously." He said, still scowling. "Then it's my turn. Shout when you surrender."  
  
He did an uppercut, slamming his fist against her chin and snapping her head up. Taking that to his advantage he grabbed her tail and threw her against a wall.  
  
She started to yelp as she hit the wall, but bit her tongue. I will never surrender, she fumed inwardly. "I will never surrender to you!" she roared, lunging away from the wall to land on her feet. "Midnight's Fog!"  
  
A black mist surrounded her, and then flowed all about, engulfing the two Gatomon in an ebony smog. She wove around Dice in the obscurity, taking advantage of the fact that she could see through the fog, but he could not see her.  
  
"Is this really what you want, Dice?" she asked, her voice echoing all around in the maze, making it impossible for him to pinpoint her location. "Is this really what makes you happy? Does the pain of others please you?"  
  
Dice scoffed and jumped high into the air. "Guess!" he shouted.  
  
Then he proceeded to send as many Fists of the Beast King as he could into the darkened area.  
  
She ducked easily, her eyes and reflexes faster than his haphazard attacks. She could hear the explosive sounds of the powerful attacks as they slammed into the walls around her.  
  
"I just wondered," she admitted smugly to him. "I would like to know why you're really doing this, Brother... I would like to know your motives..." --she lunged forward, her forepaws slamming into his back, pinning him facedown on the ground--"before I have to kill you. Petrify!"  
  
Dice gasped. He couldn't move! What was this? An immobilization spell? No!  
  
"Answer the question," Domino ordered harshly, her paws still holding his shoulder blades down. "What are you really doing this for?"  
  
She had to be fast. Though Petrify was a powerful incantation, it was a short-lived one. It would last only a few minutes, at most. She had to get an answer from him... she just couldn't go on like this... she couldn't go on fighting him without understanding why and how this had happened to him.  
  
"Answer me, Dice!!!" she screamed. "What's in this for you??"  
  
"I..." he strained his muscles. Domino's eyes glinted in surprise as she felt the spell strain along with his efforts. "do thisss..." he grunted... "for... HER!" He shouted finally as the spell, weakened as it was, ended abruptly and Dice gasped at the sudden freedom of moment, but was quick to rectify the situation.  
  
"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" He shouted, jumping at her in a clawing frenzy.  
  
Domino launched herself backward, never expecting him to have broken free so quickly. Her concentration broken, the black fog of her previous spell quickly melted away, and Dice saw her land lightly on her feet a few meters away.  
  
"For 'her'?" she echoed. "For who, Dice? What are you talking about? How does this benefit anybody?"  
  
Dice just roared. Punching her in the stomach, then the chin again with a quick jab, he spun in place, as Domino imagined a dancer would, and backhanded her to the other side of the roof.  
  
Dice jumped at her, and Domino knew that from her position it would be hard to avoid, so she decided instead in a simple spell to distract him long enough to think of something.  
  
"Ice Lance!" she shouted, using the first spell that came to mind. A long spear of clear blue ice formed before her, like a glass harpoon, and flew with deadly accuracy right for Dice's chest.  
  
She closed her eyes, knowing he would dodge it easily... Was this really the end? She would never be able to attack from where she was now... it was hard enough just to defend!  
  
But what could she do??  
  
Just then, they both heard Wizardmon shout. "Noooo-" as his scream was cut short by an explosion, Dice snapped around, trying to see, and watching Wizardmon fall to the ground, like a battered doll.  
  
"WIZAR- urk!"  
  
Dice looked down incredously at the ice spear that had pierced through his stomach and, he could feel it, through his back. He gasped, and landed lifelessly next to Domino.  
  
Domino heard Dice's startled yelp, and cautiously opened one eye.  
  
"Hn?" she said softly, and then gasped in shock as Dice landed limply beside her, the long spear of ice embedded in the fur of his abdomen.  
  
Her blood ran cold.  
  
No--! she thought frantically. No... no, it wasn't supposed to hit him! He was supposed to dodge it!  
  
She felt her heart jerk irregularly in her chest, and she suddenly felt faint. A lump formed in the back of her throat that she just couldn't seem to swallow, and she slowly got to her feet.  
  
"D... Dice?" she whispered, unable to summon her voice. "Dice?" She began to hyperventilate at the thought that she may well have just killed him with her own hands. "Dice!? Dice talk to me! DICE!!!" She struggled to keep control of herself. She felt sick, and her head was swimming. No... this wasn't right... Dice...?  
  
Her face crumpled as she caught sight of the wound, and how the spear had gone clean through his body.  
  
"Dice!!!" she wailed. "No!!"  
  
"Wizardmon! Dice!" Gatomon shouted at the top of her lungs. Kari's Digivice activated, and Gatomon was engulfed in light as she transformed into Angewomon.  
  
"Everyone, give me your power!" Angewomon shouted, the grief in her voice evident to everyone. The Digimon acted as instructed, giving her their power, and filling her with energy as she gathered it into her hand, and pulled it back into an arrow.  
  
Not even bothering to shout the attack's name, she let it loose, and it flew straight into her intended target: Myotismon.  
  
"No!" Myotismon shouted, as he attempted to cover, crossing his arms in front of him. The arrow, however, went through them, impaling itself in his heart. The evil Digimon exploded into Digidust, leaving everyone weary after the battle.  
  
Angewomon flew over them, to land besides Domino and Dice.  
  
"What did you do to him?!" She shouted in desperation at the Gatomon, then turned her attention to Dice as she devolved back into a Gatomon herself. "DICE!" She half asked half insisted touching his arm carefully.  
  
Domino couldn't even remember how to form words. Her tongue felt as though it were made of clay.  
  
"I... and he... and then... but I didn't... he was..." she floundered. "I... thought he would... I didn't mean to..."  
  
She couldn't continue. What little composure she might have had left shattered at the sight of the torment in Gatomon's eyes, and she collapsed, sobs racking her body.  
  
I'm sorry... I'm sorry... Oh, God, I'm so sorry...!! It wasn't supposed to... It wasn't...  
  
"It wasn't supposed to be this way!" she wailed, tears streaming down her face as she convulsed, consumed by grief.  
  
"I never wanted to kill him... I didn't want to fight him at all!!" she sobbed. "I thought he would dodge it... I thought he would get out of the way!!" 


	12. Tanomoshii no Sugoroku Chapter 12

Digimon is the property of TOEI Animation, and Akiyoshi Hongo, we are just borrowing their characters and certain situations to tell our story. Domino and Dice are our little darlings, Hikari and mine's that is. We gain no money from this.  
  
Story by Hikari and Wanderer D  
  
* * *  
  
A flash of light, and Dice heard distant voices, of a life half remembered.  
  
"I told you it was great, ne?" The spotted Nyaromon said.  
  
The haze of light returned, erasing the image and leaving only an echo of words spoken seemingly a long time ago.  
  
"... can't leave you..."  
  
* * *  
  
Dice breathed hard, letting out a pained gasp looking around, unrecognizing. He coughed and gasped again as the pain in his chest sent him into darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
Again, the darkness parted with a burst of light so bright it hurt.  
  
Dice sighed. "I can't seem to put it into words, Gatomon, it's as if the weight of life was suddenly not so heavy, but... constant. A feeling, as simple as a small tickle on your back, but... it's always there."  
  
She smiled back at him. "You talk almost as if you were really depressed."  
  
"Depressed? No. Only... tired. So very tired." He said the last part with a soft breath almost whispering it. "What am I worth for? Will I fulfill my dreams?"  
  
"And what would that be?" she asked, walking up to him.  
  
"Letting my spirit free." Dice said, dropping down on his back quite heavily, and looking up at the domed ceiling of the castle. "I feel trapped, somehow, and I can't understand why."  
  
"Dice..." Gatomon whispered.  
  
Images blurred and again the pain and smells of the real world came back to him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Gatomon..." Dice said, spitting an alarming quantity of blood. "Maybe... was... it..."  
  
"Dice! Dice!" Gatomon shouted as the last strength he had used to keep his eyes open left him. * * *  
  
Domino's mind was a blur. She couldn't think straight. What had she done?? Oh Lord... had she really...? In a daze, her eyes flicked about their surroundings. She saw the children, their faces shocked and pale, their eyes confused and stricken.  
  
No...  
  
She saw the spot where Wizardmon had fallen, another victim of Myotismon's brutality...  
  
No...  
  
She swung her head around. She saw Gatomon, her large blue eyes filled with tears of grief, anger, confusion, and half a dozen other emotions Domino couldn't even begin to name...  
  
No.  
  
She saw Dice... his body pooled in blood, the spear of ice slowly melting away beneath him.  
  
No!  
  
Saw his chest rise and fall in erratic breaths, saw his face contort in pain with each breath he drew--  
  
"No!!" she cried, leaping to her feet. "This is wrong! This isn't what I wanted!" She spun in a frantic circle, as though hoping to pluck a solution from the air. "Please... there has to be something we can do! There has to be a way..." Her knees felt weak. "There has to be a way to save him..."  
  
With that, her bones seemed to melt into jelly, and she collapsed again, trembling, to the ground. She squeezed her eyes shut and absently reached one paw out toward Dice.  
  
Don't die, Dice... she pleaded. Don't die... don't' die on me again... don't leave me again...  
  
"Remember, love is a bout sacrifice, Domino..." Wizardmon's voice echoed in her head just then.  
  
Her eyes snapped open.  
  
Sacrifice...?  
  
Her thoughts were suddenly crystal clear as Wizardmon's words reverberated through her mind.  
  
Yes, she thought, that's right... Loving someone is about caring for them more than yourself... Love is about doing whatever it takes to make sure that person is happy... She willed her legs to support her once more. And... well...  
  
"That's all sacrifice is... is giving up something good for the chance... at something better."  
  
She had said that... hadn't she? She narrowed her eyes. Yes... and she stood by it. Shakily, she got to her feet. It was time to live up to her words.  
  
"Gatomon," she said slowly, and the Gatomon looked up at her, a mixture of remorse, fear, and a little bit of resentment in her eyes. Domino set her jaw. "Move, Gatomon."  
  
"What?" Gatomon asked numbly, as she was pushed aside by Domino.  
  
"What will you do, Domino?" Tai asked, a little doubtfully noticing the familiar glint of her eyes, when she set her mind on something.  
  
Dice started to become Digidust slowly, much like what had happened to Wizardmon.  
  
Domino narrowed her eyes, then looked at Tai, a forced smile on her lips.  
  
"I will do... what I must," she said vaguely, and left it at that.  
  
She walked softly over to Dice. "'No one has the right to take the life of another'," she said, more to herself than to him. "I told you that, didn't I, Dice?" She shook her head. "I have betrayed my own words, dear brother... even if by accident... your life was never mine to take..."  
  
She didn't bother to wait for him to respond. She wasn't even certain he could. She watched as the creeping transparency moved up his body as it began to break away into Digidust.  
  
"It's okay, Dice..." Domino whispered. "Everything will be okay... I'll fix things. I'll set it right again... okay?" She laid her paws on his head. "I will make it right again." She let her forehead fall upon his. "But you must promise me not to screw up again, Dice," she said, a warning tone in her voice. "I can only do this once, you know...?" She lifted her head. "Here goes nothing..." she said almost inaudibly.  
  
The words formed upon her lips before she even had the chance to think about them...  
  
"All to ashes must return, all to dust becomes; All to death must eventually go, and All to darkness runs...  
  
One life to another leads, one to all connected; Every thing is intertwined, A thousand loops intersected..  
  
And so a thousand lives are floating, in a sea of time and space, And when one flame of life goes out, Another takes it place..."  
  
A glowing white corona surrounded Domino and Dice, and Sora lunged forward at the realization of what Domino was doing.  
  
"No, Domino--yamero!! Stop! Don't do this!" the girl shouted.  
  
"Domino, don't give up your life for that traitor!" cried Mimi.  
  
But it was too late. Even if she had wanted to, there was no way for Domino to stop the spell now. She felt lightheaded as her energy began to flow from her body into Dice's.  
  
What had become Digidust slowly began to re-solidify, and what had become transparent was now opaque again. There was a general gasp from the children at the amazing sight.  
  
Don't waste your life this time, Dice, Domino thought, and then she fainted, her energy gone.  
  
"Domino!" Sora yelped, and lunged forward as the Gatomon pitched forward.  
  
"Matte--Sora!" Tai cried, and yanked her back. "Minna, mite!" he gasped as the silver light around Domino's fallen body began to intensify. Brighter, and brighter it grew, until they all had to turn away and shield their eyes.  
  
Dice slowly opened his eyes, as his sight cleared by the brilliance of Domino's light, he could feel something leaving his body, but couldn't see it.  
  
As the children watched both Gatomon, a small black and angry red sphere seemed to float out of Dice's chest, and evaporated in the white radiance of Domino's spell.  
  
When it disappeared, Dice seemed to hear what Domino had thought. "Don't waste your life this time, Dice..." her voice echoed in his mind, and he tried to sit up without result.  
  
"NO! DOMINO! DON'T! YOU CAN'T DIE FOR ME! NO!" Dice shouted, startling the kids and Digimon around them. I'm sorry... forgive me... I... had to...  
  
Domino's final thoughts echoed through Dice's mind...heard by him alone...  
  
"NO!" Dice shouted, tears falling unhindered down his cheeks. "You can't, Domino!" He whimpered. "You can't!"  
  
Tai was at a loss, and a shared look with Matt revealed the other boy was as lost in this one as himself.  
  
Before, Dice had been the enemy, ready to kill them. He had spared Tai once, but then had returned to the other's side; Against them. But now... he couldn't believe that the same creature that had attacked them so cruelly was the same as the Black Gatomon that lay at their feet, trying to struggle up to stop his sister from sacrifying herself for him.  
  
The other Dice wouldn't have cared.  
  
The other Dice would have blown up with all of them rather than let them close.  
  
The other Dice would've been trying to kill Domino during her spell- casting, not stop her at the cost of his own life.  
  
Tai couldn't stand it, and turned away, only to look back as Dice's whimpers forced him to do so.  
  
No... Domino... how could you? How could you? Sora fumed, covering her face with her hands. How could you sacrifice yourself for him? I don't understand!  
  
Tai clenched his fists. Chikusho... he thought, how can it end this way? Even if Myotismon is gone... now Domino is gone, too? What about happy endings??  
  
The light slowly faded, and the children carefully lowered their hands from their eyes.  
  
"What in the--?"  
  
Tai let out a cry at the sight that met their eyes.  
  
Domino's body was no longer that of a Gatomon, that was for certain... but... shouldn't there have been no body at all? With all of her energy gone, should she not have become Digidust and faded away completely? "Everyone... look... look at... that..." Tai whispered.  
  
Dice stared, too dumbfounded to even breathe.  
  
Where the body of a Gatomon had fallen, the form of a young girl now rested. She was light-skinned, with chestnut brown hair that fell softly around her slim shoulders. She wore faded-looking blue denim jeans and a long-sleeved hunter green shirt with sleeves that were a little too long for her. She wasn't very tall, probably only about as tall as Joe, but somehow, Tai got the impression she was older than them.  
  
"Tai... who... who is that?" Mimi asked, a little bit afraid.  
  
Tai shook his head. "I... don't know..."  
  
The girl stirred, and Tai protectively put one arm out in front of Sora and Mimi.  
  
"D-domino?" Dice whispered.  
  
The strange girl slowly pushed up to her elbows, as though she was having trouble moving. Her arms quivered, and she seemed to be having difficulty getting beyond being on all fours.  
  
She lifted her head, and her eyes met Dice's. Dice hesitated.  
  
Her eyes... they were green... just like Domino's had been... But... but surely this... this human... could not have been...  
  
"We are all more human than we admit..."  
  
Dice gasped inwardly. Could that be... Could what she had said really been true? Could there have really been a time when he and Domino were human siblings?  
  
"Domino?!" He practically shouted. Startling everyone.  
  
The girl stared hard at Dice, as though willing her eyes to focus, and Dice suddenly noticed she wore a peculiar necklace.  
  
Tai noticed it, too... it was a black cord, with and unusual pendant... It was small, of an odd shape... and it glowed softly the color of indigo.  
  
It was...  
  
"A crest..." Tai breathed. "She has a crest..."  
  
Everyone stared at the Crest, except for Dice, who couldn't tear his eyes from her own. "It is you... are you really my... sister?"  
  
"Am I..." Dice shook his head, it couldn't be. "Domino?"  
  
The girl blinked at Dice, then looked down. She let out a soft cry at the sight of her hands, and quickly sat back on her feet. She raised her hands to her face, and then felt the sides of her head.  
  
"My... ears..." she whispered, and her hands moved until she could stare hard at them. "What... what happened to me...?" She glanced up at Dice, and her eyes suddenly looked different. A wry smile split her face.  
  
"No, you're not Domino, silly..." she said, and winked one large green eye at him. "I am..."  
  
She understood... she understood now...  
  
"WHAT!?" Joe shouted.  
  
She laughed, and glanced over her shoulder at the children.  
  
"It's me... it's me, guys," she said, a big goofy grin on her face. "I told you... I told you, didn't I?" She carefully rose up on her knees, her arms out to her sides. Being bipedal would take a little practice, that was for sure. She wagged one finger at Tai and Joe. "You guys didn't believe me when I told you who I really was..."  
  
She turned back to Dice. "Neither did you..." she said snidely. She narrowed one eye. "D'you believe me now...Kitty cat?"  
  
She folded her arms over her chest.  
  
Dice then seemed to realize where he was. He looked at Gatomon, a little afraid of being rejected. However, the other Gatomon, ignoring everyone else, jumped at him and hugged him with all her strength, crying softly. Dice hugged her back, fighting his own tears.  
  
"Gatomon... I'm so sorry..." he cried into her shoulder. Domino smiled, and shook her head. She walked on her knees to where the two Gatomon embraced.  
  
"Dice," she said softly, "I'm the one who should be sorry..." Dice looked up from Gatomon's shoulder, not understanding. "But... it was me who betrayed you... all of you... even..." He couldn't continue, closing his eyes he hugged Gatomon closer.  
  
The female Gatomon sniffed and caressed the back of his head softly. "Don't worry Dice... *I* forgive you..."  
  
Domino nodded. "Don't be sorry, Dice... It was I who failed you... I tried, really I did... but no matter what I said, no matter what I did... I just couldn't get through to you," she said. "I'm sorry it had to come to this... I'm sorry I had to hurt you... before I could help you..."  
  
Tai walked forward. "No, Domino. Everyone chooses his or her own way... even Dice." he finished a little more coldly than he wanted.  
  
"Tai's right..." Dice said, his voice muffled by Gatomon's fur. "I don't know why... all I wanted was to be with Gatomon... but every time I tried... I seemed to hate everyone even more..."  
  
Silence.  
  
Joe took a tentative step forward. "Domino...?" he said. "Is it... really you?"'  
  
Sora crumpled to her knees. This was impossible!  
  
Tai narrowed one eye, and then walked more quickly over to Domino. She blinked rapidly.  
  
"Tai?" she gasped softly as the boy reached down, his hand going for her neck. She yelped and jerked back, tumbling onto her rump as his hand shot out and snatched the cord around her neck, snapping the thin black twine.  
  
He stared hard at the crest.  
  
"A crest," he said softly, and looked at the girl. "You really have a crest..."  
  
She gazed at him, uncomprehending. "A crest?"  
  
He showed it to her. "Look," was all he said.  
  
Domino attempted to stand, but was having a little difficulty with the whole two-legged deal, so resorted to walking on her knees again. She grabbed Taichi's wrists and pulled them down so she could stare at the crest. She plucked it from his palm.  
  
"It is..." she said. "You're right..."  
  
"Crest?" Sora asked. "But... how? I thought there were only 8 of us?"  
  
"Crest of what?" TK cried excitedly. "Crest of what??"  
  
Dice and Gatomon released each other, both with soft pink patches on their cheeks and walked up to them, holding hands.  
  
The kids shot Dice some glares, but Gatomon didn't slow down until they reached Devinne.  
  
Izzy typed furiously at his computer, until he finally shouted in triumph.  
  
"Gennai say's that's the Crest of Loyalty! He also says that he thought it had been lost forever!"  
  
Domino snapped her head around. "Loyalty?" Domino echoed.  
  
"Whaddya mean 'lost forever', Izzy?" Tai asked. "I thought there were only 8 crests, wasn't that what he had told us?"  
  
"Anyway, he say's that Domino's Digivice will soon appear after we've found the 9th Digimon..."  
  
Izzy finished.  
  
Domino looked at her hands. "Wait... waitasecond," she said, closing her eyes. "Are you guys saying that I... I'm one of..."--she looked at Tai-- "one of you?"  
  
"But how're we gonna..." Dice started, then stopped as everyone but Gatomon and Domino winced when he said 'we'. He stomped to stand next to her and continued, facing the other Digidestined. "How are WE going to find... what are YOU staring at?!" He asked a little fed up with all the 'bad wolf' stuff.  
  
The Digidestined were ignoring Dice and staring at Domino's Tag, as it shone brightly when Dice had stepped next to her.  
  
Domino noticed it too.  
  
"How can this be? I'm no Digidestined," she insisted. "I'm just a kid who..."--she screwed up one side of her face--"well, okay, I admit I was having one hell of an identity crisis for a while there... but... a Destined?" She paused, almost as though it were too much to comprehend. "Could I really be...?  
  
Dice turned around, and stared at the glowing tag... then felt something.  
  
She closed her fingers over the tag, and looked at Dice.  
  
"Could... could you be...?"  
  
Domino extended the hand with the tag in it toward Dice, and gasped as the purple light grew stronger.  
  
"I... you..." Dice looked at the new Domino closely. "I feel something from you..."  
  
"Like a thread, connecting your heart to her own." Gatomon finished.  
  
"And the need to protect her..." Palmon added. "That's..."  
  
"That's what we ALL feel..." Agumon stated.  
  
Domino nodded, but made no response. She then glanced at the other Digimon  
  
Dice couldn't do anything but nod.  
  
Patamon, however scowled. "I don't believe it!"  
  
Domino face faulted. "But..."  
  
"That... black Gatomon has already betrayed us! How can he be the Digidestined Digimon of LOYALTY?!" Patamon insisted.  
  
They all snapped their heads toward the little orange Digimon.  
  
"Patamon?" TK asked.  
  
"Well... think about it!" Patamon growled. "He did that! How many people and Digimon did he BETRAY? He should be the Digimon of betrayal, not Loyalty!"  
  
Domino seemed to shrink. She shook her head. "Patamon's right, you guys," she said, and Dice felt his blood run cold. What was she saying? Domino shook her head. "There must be some mistake, I can't be the Destined of Loyalty... I couldn't even save my own brother..."  
  
Dice balked. Wait... what? Had she just put the fault... on herself?  
  
She eyed her tag again. "There must be a mistake," she said again, and moved to hand the tag to Tai. "This can't be for me..."  
  
Gatomon jumped at that, glaring at Patamon. "Shut up, Pork chops! He didn't betray his friends!"  
  
Dice and Domino both looked up at her from that.  
  
"He fought and saved us many times before this trial even began!" Gatomon growled. "Gotsumon, Pumpkinmon, Wizardmon, and myself! We were all he knew, we were his family when he thought he'd lost it all!"  
  
"Gatomon..." Dice whispered. Then looked back at Domino.  
  
"What have YOU lost, Digidestined?!" Gatomon asked. "He lost his mentor! His sister! He had to fend of by himself to make a place in the world. He met Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon, befriended them and almost got killed by Monochromon to save them! For what? It wasn't for the sake of getting something! THAT was loyalty! When he met me and Wizardmon, then helped us on our quest. That was friendship and loyalty. He saved me once from attacking Tyrannomon when he and Wizardmon were completely battered. Both risked their lives for each other and me that day. And now..." She sighed. "Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon died... helping you."  
  
Matt and TK winced at that.  
  
Gatomon continued. "And today... Wizardmon..." she gulped. "If he didn't care..." she whispered. "then why did he turn around when he heard his friend cry out, ignoring the danger of the spear?"  
  
Now it was Domino's turn to wince.  
  
Domino's features hardened. "I don't understand though," she said, and dropped to one knee beside Gatomon. She shook her head. "I see how Dice proved Loyalty... but why me? I didn't do anything so spectacular to earn a crest because of it... all I did was make a mess of things. I nearly killed my own brother... where is the loyalty in that?"  
  
"I'm human again... so I figure my part is done..." She glanced at Dice. "Man, I'm gonna have a hard time explaining this to Mom..." Her eyes moved to Gatomon. "Take the Tag, Gatomon... find the real 9th Destined..."  
  
Gatomon looked at Domino calmly. "You tried to do whatever you could to save BOTH the Digidestined and Dice... not once did you really turn against the other... you didn't almost kill Dice. You tried to distract him so he wouldn't hit you. Under normal circumstances he would've avoided it easily. You said so yourself."  
  
"But..." She glanced at the tag. "But I don't know what to do with this..."  
  
She glanced at Tai, for surely the leader of the Digidestined would have the answer.  
  
Tai blinked, and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
Gatomon pressed the tag into Domino's hand. "You ARE the 9th Digidestined. You already have a Digivice."  
  
She blinked. "I do?"  
  
Gatomon nodded to her belt, and sure enough, there was one.  
  
Domino face faulted again. "Um... how did that get there?" she wondered aloud, unclipping it from her jeans. She turned it in every which direction. "It looks like a Tamagotchi..."  
  
Dice stared at her. "A what?"  
  
She looked at Tai. "So... what happens now?" she asked.  
  
Tai shrugged. "I really don't know. But you are a Digidestined. Let's get to our parents and then we'll decide."  
  
Domino's eyes snapped open wide. "Ohmigosh! That's right!" she looked to Sora. "Sora! My mom's still at your house!"  
  
"Well, let's go then!" Tai shouted. 


End file.
